La Nostra Vita
by ayame and crossmix
Summary: On the summer camp under the moonlight a feeling is revealed and another is developed. How will the things turn out for our flutist and the girl that annoys him? Joy and sadness await them both. Spoilers for episode 26 and manga and game. Yunoki x Hino
1. Prologue : Notturno d'Amore

_**Prologue.**__Notturno D'amore_

"Welcome back." A thin manly voice was heard.

"Yunoki senpai" Kahoko said in recognition, as she saw the handsome senpai at the head of the staircase leaning on the rails.

"Looks like it's almost time for dinner." He said while coming down

"Yep. I'll come to eat right after I put my stuff away." Kahoko shoved her violin case. They were both standing now on the landing. Yunoki approached her and whispered to her ear.

"Come to the entrance hall right after dinner." As he walked down the stars he turned and with a smile added in a joyful-playful tone. "It's a promise!"

Kahoko was left bewildered wondering why – why did he want here there, why all this secrecy and why all of sudden such politeness.

But she soon was to find out. After dinner Yunoki led her to a secluded garden, which had a fountain with a beautiful woman statue in the middle.

"Ano… Yunoki senpai?" she still couldn't figure out what he has brought her there and where were they, for what purpose? When she entered the garden a smell struck her. _What's this smell? It smells sweet._

"Have a look." Yunoki was standing few meters away. "Look at these white flowers."

"These are…?" she asked and leaned in to take a deep breath of the scent of these flowers.

"It's the Queen of the Night. It's a flower that only blooms for one summer night."

"It smells really sweet." Kahoko felt really glad that she was there to see them blooming. It would be like their own beautiful performance.

"It's a reward, Hino."

"A reward?" Kahoko didn't expect this word out of the mouth of this person.

"Because you made me enjoy myself during the concours, after all"

A light breeze blew making Kahoko's hair wave slightly. "I'll play a song especially for you, just for you." Yunoki stressed the last words subtly.

He played the first few notes and paused for a second to see her reaction. He had her full attention. His slender fingers were sliding gracefully from the one key to the other, playing _Notturno d'Amore by R.Drigo_

_Hino, my rhythm always gets messed up when you're around. For me to oppose my grandmother and cancel the transfer…_ Yunoki thought.

Hesitantly, little by little the flowers opened their petals, like urged by Yunoki's music. Their beautiful scent permeated the air, alluring anyone that would stand close to them.

_But thanks to that, my life from now on… seems a little more enjoyable. This is a reward for that… Kahoko._

Hino Kahoko, an ordinary girl without any special charms or wits, had managed to pull him out of his shell and settle in his heart. With her kindness and straight forwardness she had managed to touch him deep inside and make him open to her. That's why she was so 'annoying'. For the first time in his life, he couldn't keep his façade and self-discipline up when with her. Kahoko had triggered his interest and something more; a feeling he didn't want to admit and couldn't believe he would ever taste. Her cluelessness and naivety were traits which he found quite amusing and rare. They made Yunoki want to protect her.

For a few moments their eyes locked, Kahoko was totally mesmerized and her lips were slightly apart in amazement. A tint of red grazed her cheeks as the atmosphere didn't seem to be earthly – with the moon washing them in their pale light and her senpai with alabaster skin looking back at her seriously and gently. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach and the sound of the flute made her heart flutter like a tiny bird.

After the last notes faded into the air, Yunoki turned to her and asked

"How was it? Was it to your liking?"

"Y-yes." Kahoko replied with lowered head to hide her self-consciousness that had turned her face into a crimson rose.

"You sure are cute… Kahoko." He chuckled

Suddenly Kahoko realized that Yunoki was few inches away from her, because she could see his shoes and trousers. Then, the next thing she remembered were his fingers under her chin, his seductive glance and his lips crushed onto hers. His other hand rubbed the small on her back causing her to open her lips. That's what he was waiting for! He inserted his tongue and explored her mouth patiently. She showed no resistance; rather she let a yearning sigh escape. Kahoko shivered although the night wasn't cold.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him leaning in again, but this time he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kahoko." Yunoki said while heading back to the villa.

Kahoko's feet were glued where she stood and touching her lips, she understood that there was no way she would be able to even utter a response to him.

_What was this right now? Was it a dream? An illusion, maybe?_

And of course she couldn't have a wink of sleep for the rest of the night…


	2. Chapter 1 : Innocentemente

_**Chapter 1. **__Innocentemente_

School had started again. How the days have passed by – like water. No signs of Yunoki the past few weeks. Kahoko was able to calm down a bit. But now in the school grounds was going to be unavoidable to bump onto him. His presence couldn't ever pass unnoticed since all the girls were screaming around him.

She had come earlier to practice this morning. The bow touched the string to weave a beautiful melody. She was pleased with the result, because the whole summer this was one of the pieces she spent hours and hours to perfect.

_I wish Tsukimori-kun was here to indicate any mistakes._

As the name of Tsukimori popped in her mind, she noticed something. A strange feeling. What was it? And somehow it had to do with Yunoki senpai ,too. Guilt? No, she hasn't done anything wrong. Someone else did something to her, but was it really wrong?

_The sweet scent of the Queens of the Night, the moon, Yunoki senpai's flute, Yunoki senpai's face, Yunoki senpai's lips…_

He had managed to arouse all her senses.

"KYAHHH! What am I thinking? It was nothing. It didn't happen. It was an illusion. Right? RIGHT?"

And what did this have to do with Tsukimori-kun anyway? These feelings – she couldn't really short them out. They were like a tangled ball of wool.

The first day after the incident she felt embarrassed and furious. Not only with him, but with herself, too. She and Yunoki were just friends right? Then why did he kiss her? And why, although she searched deep inside her for a trace of regret or disgust, she didn't find anything? On the contrary, she remembered like yesterday the thrill she experienced when he kissed her. And everytime she thought of him, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

'_Oh my god! Why did it had to happen to me? I'm so confused. Was he playing with me again?_

His face told her otherwise, though. He hadn't smirked. He was serene, gentle and serious.

'_But he hadn't any right to do this! The next time I'll see him, I'll tell him that it was rude of him._

**Flashback**

"Yunoki senpai… These clothes are expensive! I don't mind wearing my uniform."

"I mind"

**End of flashback**

_…or not._ Kahoko sweatdropped. Yunoki surely was a person who didn't accept any objections.

The bell rang

_Time for lesson_

During the break, Kahoko was with Mio and Nao discussing several things. Mio had brought with her a magazine for teenagers and they were going through it. Then Mio pointed a certain page and started reading loudly

Meaning of kisses

Kiss on the hand - I adore you

Kiss on the cheek - We're friends

Kiss on the chin - You are cute!

Kiss on the lips - I love you

Kiss on the neck - I want you/We belong together

Kiss on the ear - Let's play a little!

Kiss everywhere else- You're the best!

"I've read somewhere else something like this again. But here they forgot the kiss on the forehead." Nao marked.

"Oh, and what does it mean?" Mio was almost hanging from her friend's lips.

"It indicates care and intention to protect what is precious to you. After all it's the kind of kiss you first receive from your parents, isn't Scientist also say that kiss is more important than intercourse itself. Did you know that prostitutes don't kiss their costumers?" she said like lecturing.

"Nao, where have you… wow…" Mio said surprised making her friend blush with her remark. "Ah, where will we find the one and only who will give us the most memorable kiss?" Mio was daydreaming.

Nao sweatdropped and turned to Kahoko, who hasn't been participating in the whole conversation. When she turned, she saw a red-faced Kahoko who was starring blankly into space.

"Hello!" Nao moved her hand up and down in front of Kahoko's face. "Houston calls Kahoko. You have to land."

"Ehh? I'm sorry. I… I was thinking of something."

"A penny for your thoughts." Nao said

"Is it possible…" Mio had some sort of enlightment. "that Kaho-chan has received her first kiss? Who was it? Tell us, tell us all of the details!"

Kahoko shook her head in denial, even redder than before. The truth us that she was thinking of Yunoki and the way he treated her.

"No, I… It's nothing like that."

"Come on! We're your best friends, so tell us. Could it be one of the participants in the concours?"

And the bell rang, saving Kahoko from the awkward situation.

During the class she couldn't concentrate and got scolded by the teacher several times. The meanings of the kisses were ringing in her head. Does Yunoki have such feelings for her? No way.

**Flashback**

"You are annoying."

**End of flashback**

_Besides Miyabi-san said that there wasn't anyone Yunoki loved… is that disappointment I feel?_

After having a quick lunch, she went to the roof to practice. Violin might be able to clear her thoughts. Kahoko closed her eyes, placed the violin and bow in the right position and was ready to start playing, when a clang was heard and the door opened…

**Note: innocentemente innocently**


	3. Chapter 2 : Giocoso

_**Chapter 2**_

_Giocoso_

The door opened revealing a long purple-haired someone with an irresistible smile. The smile turned to smirk upon seeing Kahoko's intimidated expression.

"Long time, no see."

"Yu-Yu-Yunoki senpai!"

After recovering from the unexpected 'intrusion', she started putting her violin and bow into the case and was planning to run away.

"Leaving already? Where are your manners, Kahoko?"

"I… I have finished practicing, so… uhm… I'll go find, eh, my friends… they're waiting for me." Kahoko mumbled

"Really?" Yunoki said and forced her to walk backwards until she was pinned on the rails. "What's wrong, Kahoko? Am I such a bad company?"

Realizing the proximity, Kahoko was initially scared and then enraged about how this person was always teasing her like this.

"Thief! Thief!" she shouted in an accusatory tone.

Yunoki lifted his left eyebrow. Had he understood well? Was she referring to him?

"D-Don't look at me like that! You, thief! H-how could you… could you steal my first kiss?"

Yunoki's eyes widened and he burst into laughs.

"Hey! A girl's first kiss is always important to her. It's not something to laugh at!"

"You're right. But from what I can remember it was quite pleasurable. If it wasn't, then you would struggle against it. Or wasn't it good enough? We can exercise and get better…" and at the same time he took some strands of her hair and let them slip through his fingers.

"That's not the point!" Kahoko pouted "Yunoki senpai!"

In order to avoid his touch, she leaned back on the rails more than she should and luckily Yunoki held her from behind hindering her fall.

"A damsel in distress needs a prince to save her." He commented.

"I DON'T need any prince!" Kahoko straightened her uniform with a bunch of nerves while trying to breathe deeply. Gladly Yunoki was heading towards the door.

"Perhaps I should have let you fall… but then with whom would I kill my time?"

"Oh, thank you very much! Should I be obligated to you, too?"

_I'm not a toy! That's… that's… Ahhh, I want to scream and slap him in his oh-so-beautiful face!_

He was holding the knob, bowing slightly and gesturing with his free hand the exit from the rooftop.

"Ladies first."

"Hmpf" was her answer, she passed him by and started walking down the stairs with her violin case in the hand.

"It was nice to see you again, Hino."

**Note: Giocoso playfully**

**Author's note: I don't know why I can't fix my errors. Anyone knows how to help me? I edit my documents , but the final text isn't corrected…**

**As for the POV… It'll be mainly Kahoko's, but there'll certainly be Yunoki's, too.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Nobile

**La Nostra Vita**

_**Our Life**_

**Chapter 3**

Nobile

"That Yunoki senpai!" Kahoko grumbled in her way home. She was really mad by Yunoki's actions today, she was lucky Yunoki didn't do anything that would leave a great impact on her, not like when they were still on the summer camp.

"Just because you have a pretty and handsome face, it doesn't mean I can't slap your face!" Kahoko continued to grumble, not aware that someone was looking at her from behind with confused face. "If I were Ayano-san, I'd better be engaged to a criminal rather than a demon like you!"

"What are you complaining about?" the person behind her questioned.

"Huh?!" Kahoko quickly turned around, only to find Tsukimori folding his arms, looking her like an abnormal. "Tsu-Tsukimori-kun! Aww, you scared me... can you at least say 'hello' or something? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kahoko complained with irritation obvious on her face.

"Calm down, I'm just asking…" Tsukimori raised both his hand as he headed for Kahoko.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" Kahoko asked after Tsukimori stood in front of her. Tsukimori raised his eyebrow, not understanding what Kahoko was talking about.

"Well, never mind…"Kahoko sighed, contented that Tsukimori didn't know anything about what she talked earlier. She looked straight into Tsukimori's gold eyes, "So, what's up?"

"I heard you practicing today on the rooftop…" Tsukimori started.

Kahoko began to frightened, 'oh crap! Don't tell me he has also heard the conversation between me and Yunoki senpai earlier! Hopefully not!' She had gone twice there today. The first time she was interrupted by the devil, so she went there during another break to practice properly.

"… It looks like you didn't concentrate today, did something happen? The melody you played earlier seemed little distracted." Tsukimori asked with confusion. Normally, Kahoko plays carefree, quite good -not so skillful like him- but today she was just like an amateur again.

"Ah, that… well… how should I put this…?" Kahoko twirled her fingers, searching for an excuse. 'There is no way I'll tell him the real reason'

"Did someone threaten or blackmail you?"

"NO!" Kahoko answered too loud. She immediately realized it and kept her head down, embarrassed. "I-I mean, nothing happened." Kahoko answered, 'Not blackmailing, but intimidating!'

"Did you hurt your fingers again?" To his surprise, Kahoko showed her hand that was perfectly fine, no injury. "Then, what happened? There must be something that influences your performance."

_'Why so many questions out of the blue? I mean he's not the talkative and inquiring guy' _she thought.

"Look Tsukimori-kun, there is something that I need to solve personally. So I can't tell you anything, sorry." Kahoko simply answered. It was truth after all there was something she needed to settle personally, without anyone's help.

Tsukimori remained silent for awhile. "Alright" Tsukimori answered. "You're right. It is something you need to take care by yourself. I don't really care either way."

'I wonder if I made him angry…' Kahoko wondered, maybe she answering too much. Maybe it because she been brought by emotion

"Meet me at rooftop tomorrow, we're practicing together. We need to improve your performance." Tsukimori said, turned his back to Kahoko and walked away from her.

"H-h-hey, wait! Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko called but Tsukimori has already gone. Kahoko stomped her feet in frustration, "Jeez, what happened with these people earlier?!"

* * *

**The next day in school, gen-education dept, class 2-2…**

"Hey, Kaho-chan!" Kahoko's best friends, Mio asked Kahoko in worry. "What happened? I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer. When I called your house, you mother said you locked the door and didn't want to come out. What's going on?"

"Y-you called me?" Kahoko chocked out, not realizing that the one calling her last night was Mio. She thought that was Yunoki or Tsukimori, so she rejected her mom's urges to answer the phone. "S-sorry, I was not in mood to answering the call phone yesterday."

"When your mother answered that you didn't want to speak on the phone, we heard you screaming something like 'jerk', 'the hell' and 'I really want to slap him'. It didn't sound like your usual self either." Nao continued, raising her eyebrow. "Who were you referring as 'him' anyway?"

"Oh! Kaho-chan, have you begun the 'Violin Romance'?" Mio asked in excitement. "Jeez, why you haven't you told us before? Anyway, did you have a fight with your 'Violin romance' partner?"

"Violin romance partner?" Kahoko didn't believe her ears what Mio was talking about, "Mio, do you still believe that Violin romance exists?" Kahoko asked. Mio nodded her head hard thing that required Nao to stop her head from nodding.

Kahoko sweatdropped, 'Mio better be kidding- how can an anti-social personal like Tsukimori-kun and a devilish bully like Yunoki senpai could become my partner?!'

Nao released Mio's head, "Oh yeah, speaking of which, there is a new male student arriving in our class."

"New student? In this mid-semester?" Kahoko was confused. Why would a new student come in the middle semester? Wouldn't it be better if he entered after finishing the second year?

"Oh! And more impressing is the fact that this student was transferred from Tokyo High School!" Mio continued.

"Really? Then he must be very intelligent, but…" Kahoko couldn't help but wonder, "…but why such an elite student has been transferred here? I think he would be better if he stayed in his previous school…"

"Mmm… I agree." Mio thinking placing her hand on her chin. Then she suddenly got an answer. "Maybe he got bored with his old school. You know, students from Tokyo High School must be millionaires!"

"Or maybe he has been expelled from his school?" Nao thought.

"Nao, you're thinking too seriously." Kahoko sweatdropped, Nao always argus-eyed and serious, never let her guard down.

"Kaho-chan is right! If he really is, then there was no way principal would allow him to enter this school!" Mio agree with Kahoko.

The class door opened revealing the teacher. "Everyone, please sit down." The students went immediately back to their seats, the teacher stand in front of the class. "Before we begin our lesson today, I would like to introduce you a new student." The teacher turned to the blackboard to write something while the new student entered the class and stand in front of it.

Kahoko observed what the teacher wrote,

Kaji Aoi

"Introduce yourself, can you do that?" The teacher asked after he finished, the new student nodded his head.

"Hi everyone, my name is Kaji Aoi. I transferred from Tokyo High School. Pleased to meet you all"

As Kaji finished introducing himself, all the girls in the class began to giggle, already falling for Kaji Aoi's handsome appearance, but not Kahoko and her two best friends.

"Well, as for Kaji's seat…" before the teacher could even finish his sentence, a girl interrupted.

"Sensei! next to me!"

"No! in here!"

"Place him here, sensei!"

"Hey, girls, calm down! He's not a prize to won!" The teacher confused, conciliated the girls.

Kahoko looked Kaji with interest, 'Ah, he has a piercing and… wow, such long eyelashes! I'm jealous.' It was truth Kaji was interesting; there is no man who would use a piercing in school and he had long eyelashes like a woman does.

Kaji's eyes were looking around the class and stopped when he saw Kahoko; Kahoko immediately realized it. 'Eh… our eyes met…'

'He's looking right at me?!' To Kahoko's surprise, she heard the new student, Kaji, calling in surprise too…

"Hino-san?!"

'Huh?' Kahoko froze when she heard Kaji actually calling her and moreover…

_'He is smiling!'_

The other students began whispering, "Eh? Do they know each other?"

Kaji walked past the teacher and headed towards Kahoko's desk, "Amazing! What a coincidence!!" he said in excitement.

"O-oi, Kaji! Do you know Hino?" the teacher asked but Kaji didn't respond as he approached closer to Kahoko.

Kahoko panicked, _'What the hell is going on in here?!!_ H-Hang on a…' before Kahoko could finish thinking what's going on, Kaji had arrived in front of her, held her hand and…

…kissed it in front of all her friends…

"I came just to meet you." He said after he put down Kahoko's hand.

Kahoko became silent like a stone.

* * *

**At lunch break, corridor of the Music Dept.**

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?!" A second year student gossiped to her friends, "I've heard that in gen-ed dept. in class 2-2, there is a new male student named Kaji Aoi!"

"Yeah, yeah! And they said he was sooo handsome, just like Yunoki-senpai! More over, he comes from Tokyo Elite High School!"

Yunoki and Hihara walked past the corridor and overheard the conversation; Hihara got a little interested because the new comer was in the same class as Kahoko and slowed down his pace, while Yunoki kept walking like nothing happened. Who cares after all? As long as that new student was out of Kahoko's view, it was fine with him.

"…There is a rumor that he transferred here only for Hino Kahoko."

Yunoki stopped walking.

"Yeah, that rumor spread after the whole class 2-2 saw Kaji-kun actually kissing Hino-san's hand in front of everyone, even in front of the teacher."

Yunoki continued walking after the conversation was over, followed by Hihara. "Wow! It seems Kaho-chan has got a new fan member!" Hihara wondered. "But why such an elite student came here only to meet Kaho-chan?"

Yunoki smiled, "Why not, Hihara? Are you trying to say that you are jealous, my friend?"

"N-n-not anything like that, Yunoki!" Hihara protested, embarrassed and turning redder than an apple. "Anyway, looks like you got a rival. You know, they said he was handsome and intelligent just like you." Hihara changed the topic.

Yunoki shook his head, "Now, now, Hihara. Don't think in negative way." Yunoki smiled again, putting his fake mask. "Even if he is greater than me, we have to respect each other and become friends like the others do, right?"

"Yeah you're right, Yunoki!" Hihara agreed, "But, you're still number one in this school. You're the head monitor of the student council, remember? Even so, we must be friends with him, right?"

Yunoki nodded. But deep inside his heart, he was disagreeing with what he just said earlier. He must make sure that man was out beyond his Kahoko.

'It's not like I'm going to sit down doing nothing…'

* * *

"Finally, some peace…" Kahoko was sighing; she had arrived at the rooftop and was leaning against the wall. Today was really a chaotic day! After Kaji kissed her hand, he still done something unbelievable,

**Flashback**

"Is this seat taken? I would like to seat next to Hino-san." Kaji asked with smile.

"Well… that's okay if you guys know each other." The teacher says.

Throughout the lesson, Kahoko was constantly feeling Kaji's eyes upon her; he was attracted by her beauty. While Kaji enjoyed the view, Kahoko nervously swallowed as she received much vengeance glances from her other friends, who were jealous of her…

**End Flashback**

"Hhhh…" Kahoko shook her head and kept her head down, exhausted. "What a tiring day today…"

"What are you blabbing about?" A voice was heard. Kahoko raised her head; Tsukimori was looking at her with his hand holding the violin. "Will you stop this habit of yours- talking to yourself?" Tsukimori asked.

"It is not like I'm doing it everyday!" Kahoko complained, standing straight.

"Where is your violin?" Tsukimori asked.

"Eh?" Kahoko realized that she hadn't brought the violin with her. She laughed nervously, "Aha… ha… ha… looks like I forgot my violin in class." She laughed, but stopped as Tsukimori was looking at her irritatingly.

Kahoko sighed, "Give me a moment. I'll go get it…"

"Never mind…" Tsukimori turned his back to her, positioning himself to play the violin. "I'm only giving you the reference, take a seat."

Kahoko obeyed. She took a seat in front of Tsukimori, and then he began playing 'Tzigane'. As Kahoko found herself sinking into every note Tsukimori produced, she started realizing something. 'Looks like I understand what I feel for Tsukimori-kun now.' she told herself, 'I admire how perfect his performance is. So maybe, I wanted to be closer to him because I want to know more about the violin…There is nothing more to it, though.' Kahoko sighed with content. 'One matter has been solved. The last problem is that bipolar man, Yunoki- senpai.'

Kahoko didn't notice Tsukimori had finished playing. "Hino, are you listening?" Tsukimori asked.

"H-huh?" Kahoko came back from the trance she was in and blushed madly, embarrassed by her own clumsiness. "Y-yeah that was good performance, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko clapped her hands.

"Looks like you're hungry…" Tsukimori guessed, turned around and packed his violin. "Just enjoy your meal, I will teach you again when you bring your violin."

"Okay! Thanks, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko happily answered, skipping the stairs with happiness. Perhaps Tsukimori is right, she was hungry after all.

Tsukimori got confused, 'Something is fishy around here…'

* * *

'I wonder why Yunoki senpai kissed me back then…' Kahoko couldn't help but contemplate again as she made her way to cafeteria. When she saw the magazine that contained the kisses' meaning, she wasn't sure if Yunoki really liked her. Even the magazine said that a kiss on the lips means love; a person like Yunoki can say that it was a joke.

'What the--?! A joke by stealing my first kiss? What kind of joke is that?!!' Kahoko bit her lip. 'If I come across Yunoki senpai, I'll force him to answer why he did that! Even…' Kahoko's eyes began to soften. '…even if I found his lips soft and warm…'

"Eh?" Kahoko jumped upon the thought,-that was stupid! "Argh!!! What the heck has happened with me?!!" She asked herself in disbelief and frustration as she grabbed her own head.

When she entered the cafeteria, she saw Yunoki and Hihara sitting on the table with their lunch tray, surrounded by Yunoki's fans. Kahoko found Mio and Nao sitting beside Yunoki's and Hihara's desk. Kahoko approached them and sat down, listening to Yunoki's conversation with the rest.

"Yunoki-sama! I heard that you had become the head monitor of the student council. Is it true?" One of his fans asked, Yunoki nodded his head. "Yes. To tell the truth, I refused to become the head monitor but the principal insisted it was me that I take the position, saying that he wasn't able to find a volunteer for this case."

"Why did you refuse the position, Yunoki-sama?"

Yunoki smiled and kindly answered, "Well, I thought there must be a more suitable person than me to take this position. I'm satisfied enough only to support the council from behind."

All the fans blushed, "Awww… Yunoki-sama was so kind…" one of them manage to say. Kahoko shook her head, 'Only if they know the dark side of him…'

"Then, would you be able to enlighten us if we asked you a question about something that involves with the council?"

"Of course, I'm the head monitor after all." Yunoki kindly answered. "Please ask everything that you'd like to know, I will answer them from what I know."

Once again, all the fans were screaming in happiness but not Kahoko. He said that so smooth and so kind while in reality he is bold and a mocker? Somehow, Kahoko wasn't happy either that Yunoki will always be caring with the others and not with her. With this thought, Kahoko rose from her seat. She rose too fast that she made a loud sound, catching everyone's attention. But Kahoko didn't care after all; she was so enough with Yunoki pretence! Without wasting any time, Kahoko left the cafeteria quickly.

One of Yunoki's fans asked, "What happened with that girl? Is she nuts or something?"

Yunoki smiled. Looks like Kahoko got jealous that she couldn't approach him.

* * *

Kahoko walked out from gen-ed building towards Seiso main gate. She just wanted to go home as fast as she could, she was not in the mood to practice her violin, she took the routine she usually did when school lessons were over. 'But… why am I jealous over such trivial matter?'

"What's the matter? You look odd today."

Kahoko jerked; Yunoki Azuma was leaning against the wall gate, crossing his hands. "You're odd today…"

Kahoko avoided her senpai's look. "Thank Yunoki senpai that I had a bad mood today!" Kahoko mocked Yunoki.

Yunoki shook his head and smiled, "Why is that? Was it because I am a 'thief'?"

"That's not what I was referring to!" Kahoko was furious, "I was talking about your kindness!"

"My kindness?" Yunoki questioned, confused. "You know that my kindness is a lie. Then why are you complaining about my kindness?"

"I know it's a façade, but…" Kahoko lowered her head. "Can't Yunoki senpai show me the same kindness that shows the others? Just once??? I'm envious of them…"

"What?" Yunoki stood straight. Kahoko immediately closed her mouth; did she just say it too loud? Luckily, there was no signal presence of anyone at that time.

Yunoki smiled and approached Kahoko, "You jealous that I didn't show my kindness toward you?"

Kahoko backed off as Yunoki approached her until the wall stopped her, she had been trapped again! Yunoki led both his hands against the wall so there was no room for Kahoko to escape.

"Is that so? You were _**that** _jealous?" Yunoki's left hand played with her crimson hair and held her chin afterwards. Kahoko was ready to push him if he dared to kiss her, but he didn't. He whispered in her ear, "Then you better get ready for tomorrow morning, I will show 'my kindness' to you…"

Yunoki released her and walked away to his car. Before he entered the car, he added. "Just make sure you're ready for the worst if you aren't ready when I come. I'll pick you up at 08.00 AM." With this, he went inside into the car and was gone in minutes.

Kahoko sighed and felt scared; tomorrow might be the worst day ever in her entire life. Who knows what the heck Yunoki means by 'his kindness'?

**--- Chapter 3 end ---**

**

* * *

**

**Writers' note: We do not own La corda d'oro nor the lyrics of the songs that will be used in future chapters. The title comes from the homonym song of Eros Ramazzotti, that can be found on You Tube. Whoever wishes the translation of the lyrics, just PM think the lyrics suit Yunoki's thoughts.**

**The titles of the next chapters are referring to music terminology about the way a song must be played.**

**Rated M for later chapters. One can say that generally is T+ , but only 2 or 3 will include adult content. You will be warned.**

**It will be a prologue, 20 chapters, one side story and an epilogue. ****We hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Ardito

**La Nostra Vita**

_**Our Life**_

**_Chapter 4_**

_Ardito_

Kahoko was sitting in the living room right now; always looking at the clock, waiting for the chaotic time to arrive. Kahoko's sister, Kotoko, was so curious about Kahoko's behavior that she followed Kahoko's eyes to the clock. Today was Saturday, a holiday and relaxing day, but not for Kahoko. Because today is the day when Yunoki would pick her up! Kahoko still had no idea what Yunoki meant by 'his kindness'.

Kahoko kept glancing at the clock, 7.30 AM. Thirty minutes again to Hell! Kahoko kept praying, hoping Yunoki wouldn't come, that Yunoki would forget her today, even if she knows it's impossible.

Mrs. Hino entered the living room and took a seat across Kahoko, watching TV. But when she saw Kahoko's attire, she smiled, completely forgetting about TV. "Kahoko, do you have a special occasion today?"

Kahoko jumped after she saw her mother smiling; she fidgeted. "Okaa-san…" Kahoko paused, "…nothing." Kahoko took a cup of coffee from the table and drank it, 'Breathe Kahoko… breath…'

"Or…" her mother guessed. "… Are you waiting for your boyfriend?"

Kahoko spit out her coffee. Coughing, she saw her sister and her mother grinning widely, expecting for an answer.

"O-okaa-san!" Kahoko chocked. "What are you talking about?!"

"You are wearing a sexy blouse today! No doubt that you're waiting for someone." Her sister answered for Mrs. Hino. Kahoko looked at herself, not realizing that she was in a navy blue off shoulder blouse. Her mind was filled by Yunoki when she picked her clothes randomly. But no matter what clothes Kahoko picks, it always suits her fine.

"So…?" Mrs. Hino continued. "Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" she repeated.

"I-AM-NOT waiting for anyone!" Kahoko replied irritatingly, but stopped immediately when she saw her sister and her mother shook their head in disbelief. If there is nothing, then why Kahoko was dressed?

'What a nice-and-stupid lie… Hino Kahoko!' she slapped her own forehead. Then she sighed, "I'm going out with someone. He will pick me up, so I'm waiting."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there, Kaho!" Her sister stopped. "Did you just say 'HE'? Am I dreaming or what? Can someone pinch me instantly?" fulfilling Kotoko's request, Kahoko pinched her on her arm.

"Awww! Hey! Gentle!" Kotoko complained

"You're the one who asked for it!" Kahoko shot back

With an 'oww!', Kotoko rubbed her arm. "This is reality? I'm not sleeping?" she asked herself. "Are you sure that you referring 'someone' as HE?"

"Did you need one more, onee-chan?" Kahoko asked gently, but evilly.

Kotoko shook both her hands. "N-no, no, thanks! I'm awake!"

Mrs. Hino shook her head, grinning disbelievingly. "Really, Kahoko, You have grown up! I've never expected that you'll have a boyfriend before your sister has."

Kotoko was shocked. "HEY! MIND YOUR BUSINESS, OKAA-SAN!"

Kahoko strangled her laugh, and then realized what her mother said. "But Okaa-san, he is not my boyfriend. He is my senpai!"

"Senpai?" Kotoko asked, paused as she observed the window. "You mean the guy with the posh car outside our house?" Kotoko pointed outside the window. A black posh car has stopped in front of Hino's house gate.

TING TONG

Kahoko sweatdropped, it must be Yunoki who was pressing the bell.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kotoko shouted pushing Kahoko to front door, Mrs. Hino followed. "Go and greet your boyfriend! Don't forget to introduce him to us!"

"I told you already that he is not my boyfriend! How many times do I have to repeat this?" Kahoko was peeved, but she was already standing in front of the door.

"Go on! Open the door. Don't make him wait too long!" Mrs. Hino whispered, standing behind Kotoko.

"And why are you helping onee-chan? I'm the smallest here!" Kahoko groaned.

"Whatever. Just open the door!"

Kahoko placed her hand on her temples. There is no way she can escape this time; Yunoki was waiting outside her door, while her mother and sister were waiting for Kahoko's 'boyfriend'. With a sigh, Kahoko opened the door slowly (purposely), revealing a smiling Yunoki. "Ohayo, Hino-san" He greeted politely. Kahoko observed his attire. He was using a gray-lined shirt with matching red tie, a black jacket, white formal pants, and chocolate shoes. He had his hair in ponytail.

"O-ohayo, Yunoki senpai" Kahoko greeted back. The other members of the family were starring at Yunoki in awe, as they had been hypnotized. Kahoko knew her family has fallen for the handsome appearance that only belongs to the one and only Yunoki Azuma.

Yunoki noticed Hino's family behind Kahoko and gave them a bow. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Hino-san. Sorry for the bother."

"N-n-no-not at all!" Mrs. Hino replied, her voice was shaking, unable to talk to such a handsome youth. "Why don't you come in for awhile? I'll serve you some tea!"

Yunoki shook his head, "No, thank you. I just came here to pick Hino-san like I promised." Then, Yunoki gave Kahoko a bundle of red roses that Yunoki hid behind his back.

"For you, thought you will like it." Yunoki said.

Kahoko received the flowers and smelled them. 'Sweet…' Kahoko was blushing happily. She'd never expected that Yunoki will offer her flowers. "Thank you Yunoki senpai, I really like it." Kahoko smiled, Yunoki nodded.

"Okay then—"Kotoko took the flowers from Kahoko. "Why don't you guys go now? It's getting late! I'll take care of these flowers!" Kotoko shooed Kahoko.

Yunoki checked his pocket watch, 8.10 AM. "Ah, yes. We will take our leave immediately. Excuse us." With the last bow, he held Kahoko's hand and dragged her out to Yunoki's car.

* * *

"Where we will be going, senpai?" Kahoko asked after looking through the car's window. Kahoko thought that Yunoki would take her to a nearer place such as Rinkai Park, but in fact he took her out of Yokohama.

"Ng? I have no idea either. Where do you like to go, Kahoko?" Yunoki asked.

"But if you wanted me to decide where we will go, why are you taking me out of Yokohama?" Kahoko was puzzled.

"If I take you to a nearby place such as Rinkai, you'll get bored easily. Besides, I don't have to worry too much if you're planning to escape from me…"

Kahoko was startled. "W-w-why would I run away?! I've already told you as long as senpai doesn't do anything, I will do as you ask!"

"Well, you decide the location then." Yunoki showed her a map. He mentioned a region that is reachable with car. "You choose. Start from Morioka, Kyoto, Tokyo, Gunma, Osaka, Kansai and… many more. Which one will you choose?"

"They all too far away…" Kahoko wondered. "But if senpai insists, can we go to Osaka? I want to see Osaka castle."

"Alright…" Yunoki closed the map book and ordered through the phone to the chauffer, "Then off to Osaka we go."

* * *

After two hours journey with car, Kahoko and Yunoki finally arrived at Osaka Castle around 10.00 AM. Kahoko couldn't help but be amazed by the colors of the tress: vivid green, brownish orange, light red and yellow. All of them composed scenery of immense beauty. After some walk and shopping around Osaka Castle, they decided to take a rest near the river.

Once again, Kahoko was admiring the view of the beautiful landscape. She ran among the trees and swirled around causing the dead leaves to join her in her dance. Seeing her in such a good mood, Yunoki was entertained by her carefree self-unlike him, trapped in his prestige family. If only he was born in an ordinary family…

Yunoki and Kahoko took a seat inside a restaurant near the river. They ordered food, but Kahoko was in confused. Even if this was a casual restaurant, the dishes looked so delicious and expensive! Yunoki noticed this and ordered for Kahoko.

"Please give us two Lasagna beef…" Yunoki ordered. "…and two orange juices, we'll see later what we'll have for dessert." He smiled

"Y-yes Yunoki-sama, immediately!" the waitress who served them bowed and blushed. She couldn't believe that she was actually serving and talking to the handsome third son of Yunoki clan!

'Yunoki senpai sure is very popular.' Kahoko thought. After the waitress left, Yunoki saw Kahoko looking at him. He gave her a smile. "What's the matter Kahoko? Do you find yourself attracted to me?"

"H-h-huh?" Kahoko opened her eyes widely, not taking notice what Yunoki was saying to her.

"Anyway, there is something that I need to discuss about." Yunoki said, getting serious. He paused to rearrange the sentences. "Kahoko…" He started, "What do you think about that Kaji Aoi?"

"Eh?" Kahoko was surprised, why did he ask that? Why would Yunoki be interested in her opinion for Kaji?

"Don't 'Eh' me, answer my question." Yunoki sighed.

"Ano…" Kahoko twirled her index fingers, trying to find a proper answer. "I-I just met him yesterday, I can't judge him in such short period. I don't even know him in first place."

"Really?" Yunoki grinned. "Then, what about 'Kaji kissed Hino-san's hand.' rumor?"

"Y-you know THAT? How come?!" Kahoko could not believe that Yunoki also heard the rumor

"The rumor has been spread to the entire school."

"We-we are j-just a friends!" Unable to continue, Kahoko changed the topic. "Rather than that, can I ask something?" Kahoko lowered her head.

"Ask away."

After a little pause, Kahoko questioned. "How does Yunoki-senpai see me? What am I to senpai?"

Yunoki's eyes went wide a little; it was unexpected that such a question came out from Kahoko's mouth.

"Who knows…?" he replied mysteriously.

_'Eh? What kind of answer is this?' _Kahoko didn't know what to think.

"What do you want me to be…Kahoko?"

Kahoko was the one who asked first, but ended up being asked. What did she want him to be? Good question. A shade of red painted her face. "Yunoki-senpai…" she started saying but the waitress came with the food, interrupting them.

"Let's eat." Yunoki commanded.

* * *

After they left the restaurant, Yunoki and Kahoko took another rest in the landscape near the river. Kahoko lay down on the grass, while Yunoki sat beside her. They had bought a tablecloth and put it on the ground not to sit directly on it.

Kahoko stretched her hands, "Wow! The wind fells so good!" she said happily. "Senpai, look at the sky! Oh, doesn't this cloud look like a cat? And that one likes a bird?"

"This sounds bad. I mean, if the bird can't find peace even on the sky and ends in the stomach of the cat…" Yunoki said and they both laughed.

For some moments only the refreshing wind could be heard along with the purling river. Kahoko closed her eyes. Yunoki picked a dandelion and with it started tickling Kahoko's ear, pinning her hands above her head and her body with his.

"Hey, hahaha, stop, haha, Yuno-- haha Yunoki-senpai please, hahahahaha show some mercy!"

"You'll do anything I say?"

"Anything, hahaha, just let me haha to take a breath"

"Anything?" his voice got darker, but Kahoko didn't seem to notice; she was too busy laughing.

"Yes, yes, hahaha"

"Stay still." Yunoki ordered and took a better look at her slender porcelain body which came in contrast with her dark-colored blouse. His eyes roamed from her well-formed legs –the leggings she wore revealed every curve of her body- up to the small hills on her bosom and the slope beginning below her head and ending on her shoulder. Her neck was inviting him to taste it. Yunoki leaned down his head to Kahoko's neck, sucking her soft skin with his lips. Kahoko tried to break free but unsuccessfully-he was too strong for her. She tried to calm down, since she was the one who gave him her consent – she should have learnt her lesson after so many times that he had teased her, but it what else was there to do?- so she let Yunoki take control over her . Kahoko could hear her heartbeat echoing in her ears and scolded herself for not being careful, when bargaining with the devil.

After awhile, Yunoki raised his head, looking a little at the love mark that he made on Kahoko's neck. Satisfied with his job, he put his lips on the mark and then raised his head completely, putting a hand to Kahoko's crimson cheek. "Beware what you say and wish."

Kahoko couldn't take it any longer. With all her strength, she pushed Yunoki away from her. "YUNOKI SENPAI!!! Are you crazy?!!" she yelled, sitting up. Yunoki just smiled at her angry state. Kahoko touched her neck where Yunoki made the mark.

Kiss on the neck – I want you/We belong together

Kahoko remembered the meaning of that particular kiss. 'Impossible!' she thought, looking at Yunoki who still held his smile. 'He must be teasing me again! He will tease me over, and over again!! Like his own toy!!!'

"Why did you suddenly become quite Kahoko? Aren't you going to kick me or punch me?" Yunoki teased. "Or… did you want it more?"

"That's it, senpai!" Kahoko was furious now. "I had enough with your devilish teasing! Take me home now or, or I…"

"Or what? You'll call the police and sue me for harassment?"

"Yes!" she hissed, but immediately realized how silly such a scenario would be.

Yunoki sighed as he raised both of his hands, still smiling. "I'm giving up today. I had my fun anyway." he dropped his hands and stood up. "Come, I'll take you home."

During their way to home, Kahoko kept quite in the car. But Yunoki didn't feel any regret since he had what he wanted…

* * *

After Yunoki's car arrived in front of Hino House, Kahoko immediately strode off from car without saying goodbye to him. Yunoki just let her off, knowing that she was still mad. Then he commanded the chauffer to go home.

Entering the house, Kahoko was greeted by her mother and sister, who were asking if the date was successful. But instead of answering, Kahoko ignore them as she just went straight to her bedroom. She put down her bag on bed and looked at her neck, where Yunoki had put a love mark. The mark was very bright and clear, easy too see.

She touched the mark. "Oh no… what should I do? How I can go to school on Monday?" she asked herself. "It's all because that damn Lucifer!" Kahoko cursed Yunoki. Kahoko worried since the uniform is low-necked. She must do something to cover the mark!

"What should I do?!! It's all Yunoki-senpai's fault!!!" she yelled.

----CHAPTER 4 END----**Note: Ardito daring**


	6. Chapter 5 : Semplice

**La Nostra Vita**

_**Our Life**_

**Chapter 5**

Semplice

**Monday at school, first break…**

"Ehhh? Mio is absent because of fever???" Kahoko asked, surprised that her happy and cheerful best friend fell ill.

Nao nodded, "I called her home and her mother said that she is sick because she ate ice cream more than 15 glasses." she replied, both Kahoko and Nao sweatdropped.

"Well, it can't be help, right? Since Mio is an ice cream lover..." Kahoko shook her head. But no matter how much she loved ice cream, she wouldn't eat more than 15 glasses! 'I'm not a snowman anyway…'

"Let's forget about Mio now. We can pay a visit to her after school is over." Nao said. Then she pointed with her finger at Kahoko's neck that was covered by a scarf. "What about you, Kahoko? Why do you use a scarf?" she asked. "There is no rain or wind today…"

Kahoko tried to find a logical answer as she twirled her finger. "Well… it's… I-I had a sore throat!" she answered, little panicked.

"Do you think that I will believe your answer, Kahoko? Your voice seems pretty normal." Nao crossed her hands. Kahoko coughed immediately, pretending that she really had a sore throat. Nao shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Kahoko touched her scarf, the thing that was covering Yunoki's love mark. But strangely, Kahoko didn't mind and wasn't angry at all. Instead, her neck was seeking for Yunoki's lips and warmth. 'This is a perfect opportunity to ask Nao her opinion about what I'm feeling for Yunoki-senpai!' She looked at Nao. 'While Mio is not here today…'

"Hey, Nao…" Kahoko called

"Yep?" Nao responded.

"W-well. I… I had a little problem…" Kahoko started. "I-is about a guy…"

"Guy?" Nao echoed. "Your guy problem?

"N-not me!" Kahoko protested. "It's about… m-m-my friend's!"

"Your friend's…?" Nao was confused, but nodded in the end. "Alright, ask away."

"My friend has a guy who is her senior..." Kahoko started, "This 'guy' is always teasing and keeps bullying her. But somehow, she feels that she doesn't mind after all." she paused to take a breath, "Instead, she says that she wanted it more. Do you know what kind of feeling is this?"

"Hmm… didn't mind after all, eh?" Nao put her hand on her chin thinking. "Maybe… she has fallen in love with him?"

Kahoko fell silent. She had fallen in love with Yunoki Azuma? That two-faced man? That was the most impossible thing to happen to her!

"You know, feelings can't be controlled. Feelings might resemble a quiet river or a violent torrent. Either way it's unlike a single person can stop their way. They are also like an exhibition of surreal artworks. They can be of all sizes, shapes and colors and they stand there waiting to be understood. But they won't be understood unless you stand before them hours and hours and try to analyze them and contemplate on their hidden meaning."

Kahoko felt lucky she had such a wise friend. Nao looked back at her.

"Love is blind, love is whimsical. It can make the wise fools and vice versa."

"Say that again!"

"Why do I think this friend of yours is named Kahoko?"

"NAO!!! You're wrong! "

"What's so wrong with being in love?"

"…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it; but it makes me sad you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I've just made a promise. And well I still can't understand how I can be in love with a person with such a character."

"Each one of us has hidden wounds, a past unknown to others that had influenced us. Do you know the proverb 'An apprentice near a temple will recite the scriptures untaught.'? It means that the environment makes our characters. It's not so easy to judge people around you."

Nao was right. Yunoki was raised in a family where he was constantly overshadowed by his elder brothers. Freedom must have been a strange and forbidden word for him, Kahoko thought. 'And to bare such a strict grandmother- it was a feat by itself!' Kahoko shuddered. The day she acted his fiancé she couldn't forget what was spoken between them.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Well, that child's really starting from now. So this is for the best, right?"

" 'That child'? What are you talking like an old man for? Besides, you're also starting now, right Yunoki-senpai?"

"…" Yunoki's eyes went wide.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

_'He was forced to mature earlier than most of the children do. When he plays Albinoni's Adagio, I can feel his loneliness…'_

When they were leaving his house back then or at the rooftop, she had heard him playing this song. It was embedded in her mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Which is your true self, senpai?"

"What do you want me to say?"

…

"Hiding your true self and deceiving the people around you… Doesn't it hurt you, senpai?"

" 'Senpai' ? It looks as if you could speak for yourself." Yunoki noticed her eyes, filled with sorrow."You had better not be deceived by such things."

**End of flashback**

* * *

_'Can anyone say who is the true him? The true me? We were connected by our lies. Somehow he made me feel relieved that I wasn't the only one lying. '_

Nao remembered her facial expression the day they talked about kisses. "Now all make sense! So, he has kissed you, too, hasn't he?"

Kahoko was flustered and not saying a word.

"Kahoko, do you have fever?" Nao put a hand on her friend's forehead to check her temperature. "It seems not… Has he confessed his feelings?"

"Do you think he has feelings for me? He's teasing me all the time when we're alone!"

Nao was trying not to laugh. "That's one way boys express their love. It's clumsy, I know, but boys are boys- with their stupid pride."

_'Does Yunoki-senpai hide such feelings for me?'_

_

* * *

_

**Flashbacks**

"There's someone else I've chosen in my heart, so I can't marry you"

….

"It's not completely a lie."

….

"Besides that, could it be that Yunoki-senpai is unlucky with women?"

"Including you?"

"Why 'me', too?"

"I was kidding!" Yunoki burst into laughs

…

"It was fun. You were the best time-killer, Kahoko."

**End of flashbacks**

* * *

"Have you told him?" Nao had an expecting tone in her voice.

"I don't think I can tell him…. He's too occupied accepting compliments from all the other girls and he also comes from a family with a much different social status than mine. He seems so far away sometimes."

"Why do you mention his status? We live in the 21rst century! And well, you won't get married to his family! And the situation might be not that bad." Nao understood that it was Kaji or Yunoki Kahoko was referring to, but didn't say anything, because she looked troubled."Tell him. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, you'll set yourself free."

"You think so?"

"I 'm sure"

Kahoko was pondering on what to do. Her move will be depended on her determination to confess. Like Nao said, even if Yunoki does not return Kahoko's feelings, she can be free- in spite of the mockery she'll have to suffer. But if she doesn't tell him even a single word, she might lose Yunoki forever and regret it.

'It's better to give it a try rather than lose it…'

"Thanks' for everything, Nao! You're the best consultant in this place! I want some more time to think about it and I'll go for it! "

"Just don't take too long…"Nao was forced to stop talking, because the teacher came in and demanded from everyone to sit back to their seats.' When did the bell ring?'

**--- Chapter 5 End---**

**Note: semplice means simply**


	7. Chapter 6 : Con desiderio

**La Nostra Vita**

_**Our Life**_

**_Chapter 6_**

_Con allereza_

She was determined that she would confess. She didn't know exactly how, but even if she had practiced her words, she knew that in front of him, she would lose them.

Kahoko was few steps away from the school gate and could already hear the Yunoki fangirls making fuss.

"YUNOKI-SAMA! YUNOKI-SAMA! Good morning! KYAAAHHH!"

"_Yunoki-sama, Yunoki-sama! Bliah! For god's sake! Spare me! What do you really know about him?"_ Kahoko mimicked their cheering in a deriding way noiselessly.

She passed by the throng looking for Yunoki unconsciously. And then, she saw him. He saw her. And she started running… and bumped into a student from Gen. Dep.

"Oof. Be careful!"

"I'm sorry… Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Good morning, Hino. It seems that your eyes haven't opened properly yet. Sleeping late last night? Or just being hurt by the darts of Cupid?"

Tsuchiura was joking, but when he saw Kahoko's nervousness he understood he hit a bull's eye.

Kahoko on the other hand couldn't get it – how in the world everyone seemed to know about what was going in her heart? Was it written on her forehead with neon-lights?

"Excuse me, I've got to hurry to go to my classroom!"

Her mother had asked her the same question yesterday evening, when she stepped on her mother's foot without noticing. Kahoko didn't want to give explanations to anyone. It would make the situation more perplexed.

Tsuchiura gazed the clear sky.

_Who is the lucky guy? It looks like I lost…­_

* * *

_**Practice room's corridor, Music Dept. , 4.00 PM**_

Kahoko was checking the practice rooms; to be more specific she was searching the male counterpart of Kahli, who had brought the upside down in her life.

She stopped in front of a practice room and peeked in. There he was. Kahoko hadn't seen him before in a practice room. She watched his elegant moves while he was playing a piece, which she unfortunately couldn't hear, since the practice rooms are soundproof. Nevertheless she felt butterflies in her stomach. She should go in, although she didn't want to interrupt him. She should go and let him know .Kahoko touched the handle.

_It's warm. It must be his warmth. What weird thoughts are there? Is it because I'm in love with him?_

_**Clang! **_

The door opened. **He** opened him.

"Hino. Can I do something for you? I've booked the room for another half an hour, so if you want to practice…" Yunoki said smiling.

"I know…" she cut in "…I mean I was just passing by and…"

Yunoki smirked. Kahoko was looking for him. She must have checked the catalogue with the reservations of the rooms to find him.

"Why don't you come in?"

She hesitantly entered the room and sat next to the piano.

"So, how is your cold doing?" he pointed at her scarf.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kahoko took off her scarf showing the love mark on her neck. "I had a hard time hiding it, especially from my family. I told them that the razor fell from the self and cut me and I put a band aid to cover it. A lame excuse, really. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, a lot." He replied meekly.

That was too much. How would she tell to such a person what she felt? And how did she fall in love with him in the first place?

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk about something." Kahoko's steps came to a halt.

"Yunoki senpai is quite perceptive." She said cantankerously.

"Always"

"Should I add conceited, too?"

"No, just with self-knowledge" he saw her ready to leave again. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"I don't have to give you report." She still had her back turned to him.

He got closer and with his two fingers waved her violin case in front of her. When she tried to catch it, he lifted it higher.

"Nn, nn" he disapproved "Tell me first." He demanded.

"I don't have anything to say." Kahoko folded her arms.

"It's up to you – if you'll get your violin back…" and he placed it behind him, as she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Give it back! NOW!" Kahoko was mad with rage.

"You tell me first." His voice cold.

Kahoko gave him a death glare.

"Come on. Such tricks don't work with me, dear."

Yunoki could sense her anger. It was actually amusing – her infuriated little mug. She was ready to explode.

'_You need some help? I'll give it to you…'_

"Will you make me wait for long?"

And that was it. She exploded.

"I HATE YOU!" she beat him on the chest. He put her case down and cupped her cheek, rubbed it with his thumb and planted a kiss on her lips. After some seconds, Kahoko allowed him to deepen the kiss, she responded and in the end she hugged him tightly and he caressed her hair.

"I like you… like the fool I am." she whispered

'_Why are my emotions swaying like this?'_

"Let me ride you home."

--- Chapter 6 End---

* * *

**Note: Con desiderio means with desire**


	8. Chapter 7 : Con anima

_**Chapter 7. **__Con anima_

"I'm home~!" Miyabi shouted

"Welcome back." Yunoki replied grinning, coming out from his room. "Change your clothes and come to have some tea with me" He said politely.

After Miyabi had changed into her yukata, she went straight to her older brother's room. His mood had made her curious.

"So, onii-san, what's the special occasion?"

"Should there be one to invite you to share a cup of tea?"

"Isn't there anything else that onii-san wants to share with me apart from a cup of tea?"

Yunoki smiled widely.

"Miyabi is cunning" he stated pleased with her replies.

"I'm your sister after all."

Yunoki giggled as he purred some tea in a cup and offered it to her.

"Something indeed happen…" he took a sip and fell silent.

Miyabi guessed that it was her job to elicit further information.

"There is no such thing as pure friendship between a man and woman due to the attraction to the opposite sex."­

Yunoki understood immediately her method, but wanted to continue their little articulating game.

"Is it a question or a statement?"

"It depends."

"May I know on what it depends?"

"On your feelings for Kahoko-san…"

Miyabi pierced him with her gaze, but he remained composed.

"…and her feelings for you."

Yunoki closed his eyes, inhaled and let her confession to playback in his mind. Upon the thought of Kahoko, a honest and beautiful smile appeared on his face. He couldn't hide from his sister.

"Since when do you know?"

"I can't really say that I knew; they were more suspicions. The first time you brought her here I wasn't sure, but when you cancelled your studies in England it made me revise. The ever obedient onii-san wouldn't go through with this course of actions, unless something really strong motivated him. It should be her, since you haven't been very close with any other of your fans or fiancée… I've been watching onii-san since I was little. I know it's wrong, but I admit I often peeked in your room when you didn't notice me. Onii-san's face would stare at the night sky and the starts with such sorrow in his eyes. It was like you were yearning for something or someone… wishing…

_Your back was screaming voiceless. I felt such a pain in my heart every time I saw how lonely you felt._

But then you introduced me to Hihara-kun and I was so happy you found someone who you could call 'friend'. Now with Kahoko-san, I'm even happier… onii-san, what's the matter?"

"Hihara is even more clueless than Kahoko. They resemble in many ways. Well, his genkiness can't be compared with anyone…" Yunoki's voice indicated sadness.

"Hihara-kun is also in love with her?"

"I must tell him. Tomorrow." Yunoki looked through the window. Outside it was pouring.

* * *

"Ano, Yunoki, where are we going?" Hihara asked when he saw his friend not going downstairs to the schoolyard.

"Somewhere where we can talk alone." Yunoki was grave and that made Hihara worry.

They got into the first vacant practice room, Yunoki closed the door behind him as well as the window.

"Yunoki, what's this all about?"

Yunoki turned to look him straight through the eyes.

"It's about Kahoko."

"K-Kahoko? You mean Kaho-chan?"

Hihara may be a clueless person, but he wasn't so stupid not to understand that when you call someone with his or her second name without suffix that means…

"Are you and Kaho-chan together?" Hihara asked spontaneously.

"Yes. I must apologize because although I knew your feelings, I flirted her and I accepter her feelings."

"That's so sudden!" Hihara was thunderstrucked.

" I will understand if you don't want to talk with me again or even want to swear and hit me. I wasn't exactly the best friend's example."

"That's so sudden!" he repeated, still trying to figure out what Yunoki had just told him.

"It's not so sudden. Why do you think I returned back from England?"

"…"Hihara came around slowly and a half sad- half happy smile appeared on his face.

"You really love her, huh?" Yunoki nodded. "Then I wish you all the happiness. Thank you for telling me yourself." Hihara took Yunoki's hand in his. "We'll remain friends. Just promise me you'll take care of Kaho-chan!"

"I promise. I want you to know that I feel glad you are my friend."

Yunoki was telling the truth. Hihara was a kind-hearted person. If Yunoki was in his shoes, he wasn't sure if he could forgive such behavior. He was sorry that he would make his friend sad – he couldn't forget Hihara's depression during the third selection. But Hihara would eventually overcome it. Unfortunately, all people can't be happy. One's happiness may be the other's sadness.

"Now, let's go out to get some fresh air!" Hihara beamed.

_Thank you, Hihara…_

_

* * *

_**Note: Con anima= with soul**


	9. Chapter 8 : Agitato

_**Chapter 8.**__Agitato_

_**Days later…**_

Tsuchiura was holding his bag, resting it on his shoulder. He was thinking of taking a shower after returning home and then start studying for the next day.

'_Let's see, what do we have for tomorrow? Japanese, Math, History, P.E, Sociology… hey, what is this fuss? It's coming from behind this corner.'_

"Who do you think you are? You are so ordinary. Because you've participated in the concours, has your head turned? You placed last after all."

"I know who and what I am! And music has to be enjoyed – it's not only to win a competition!"

"These are excuses for losers like you! Our Yunoki-sama placed second. How can a loser like you stand beside him? Don't ever get close to him again!"

"I won't accept orders from arrogant girls like you! Do you think that Yunoki would choose one of you, because you are prettier, cleverer or what?"

FAPP! One of the Yunoki bodyguards slapped Kahoko.

"Did you say anything? The next time we'll get a glimpse of you together, your precious violin is going to be firewood! You're annoying him, don't you get it?"

"Who is annoying who?" Kahoko retorted.

"Hold it right there!" Tsuchiura said grabbing the hand of Yunoki's bodyguard who tried to slap Kahoko again. "If you ever lay a finger on Hino again, you'll have to do with me! I'll come and find you and you'll end up in hospital!"

The three girls were so frightened that if anyone had seen them, he would have thought that they were statues; they had petrified.

"Now, dismiss!"

He hadn't had to say it twice. They were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Hino, are you alright?" Tsuchiura asked worried.

Kahoko was covering her cheek and lips with her one hand and when she removed it, Tsuchiura saw her lower lip bleeding. He immediately took a tissue out from his bag and offered it to her.

"Here"

"Thanks. Thanks for saving me."

Tsuchiura guided her to the bench nearby, where they sat.

"Tsuchiura, don't say anything to anyone, I beg you! There's no need to worry anyone."

"Hino… had this happened before?"

"Yes. But it were simple threats."

"Why? If I may know…, are you and Yunoki senpai together?"

"Y-Yes" Kahoko answered not looking him in the eyes. He was always helping her, so she could trust him, she thought.

"I see…" _'I knew it.'_

It was a weird situation and they both felt uneasy.

"Azuma-san gives me every morning and afternoon a lift and that was the cause of the incident. I'm sorry you got to see it."

"Don't apologize! ...Haven't you talked to Yunoki senpai?"

"No. he has enough worries of his own."

Tsuchiura understood very well Kahoko's words. He and Hihara were the ones who held Yunoki and Kaji back and prevented a fight from happening. Yunoki would follow the guiding lines his family had set for him and instead of pursuing a future involving music at his heart's content, he would study business to help his brothers. Kaji, despite coming from a similar family background, was more free to make his own path. He suggested that if Yunoki wanted, he could have a life on his own and self-support since he was old enough to do so. Words easily said, but hard to do. The case of Yunoki wasn't simple.

"But it can be really dangerous. Haven't you seen on TV what the fans are capable of doing to the girlfriends of their favorite singer or actor, when these girlfriends don't come from rich and well-known families?"

Kahoko's cell phone rang. Kahoko panicked.

"It must be Azuma-san. What am I going to do now? I don't want him to see me like this." Kahoko's ringtone was persistent.

"I insist you tell him. Or else I'll do it for you."

Kahoko looked at her cell phone. In the end she picked it up.

"Hello"

"Can't you be on time? Do you make me wait on purpose?" a voice from the other line was heard.

"N-No. In a minute I'll be there!" she hung up.

Tsuchiura stood up dragging Kahoko from the hand.

"Wait! He can't see me like this!"

They were in front of Yunoki in 30" and Kahoko observed the glances exchanged. When Yunoki looked at her, chills ran down her spine. He noticed her chapped lip and frowned.

"What has happened?" Yunoki asked.

"You should take care of your girlfriend – that's what's happened! You should make some things clear to your silly fangirls." Tsuchiura was blunt. "This time I was there, but the next time…"

"Kahoko, get in the car, please!" Yunoki opened the door to let her get in the car.

"I'll do what's needed. There'll be no next time." Yunoki turned to Tsuchiura. He didn't even bother to hide the fact or deny that he was in a relationship with Kahoko. He thought it would be useless, since the pianist wasn't a person easily fooled. "Thank you for today." And with these said, he got into the car and left.

Kahoko was looking outside the window, saying nothing.

"Turn around! I want to see!"

"Now you are worried?"

"…" Yunoki couldn't find what to retort. "Let me see!"

"No! Why are you so worried for a girl that doesn't mean anything special to you? The day before yesterday I've heard you saying 'Hino happens to be on the way to school when I'm coming here, so I just want to be kind to her. We should help our kouhai, that's all' That's all??? I understand your position in school and I don't want either a lot of people to know about us, that's why I agree to keep it a secret in the first place. But sometimes I feel so, so… forgotten or transparent or…"

"What do you want me to do? If I said you are mine, what were would they do to you?" Yunoki forced her to look at him, his fingers under her chin. "You are so stupid. Stop talking – you're bleeding again."

And before Kahoko could protest, Yunoki licked her lower lip and sucked it slightly to cure it.

"You want my attention? You'll have it. Chauffer, take us please to the boutique first and then to the finest restaurant in town. I want to spoil my little princess here."

"But, but…"

"No buts!"

_**The next day…**_

"Hino-san, how can we be useful to you? We'll do anything to please you! Do you wish something to drink? To eat? A parasol not to let your skin get burned?"

"No, nothing at all, I'm ok. Th-thank you." Kahoko sweatdropped. To see Yunoki's bodyguards at her feet – that was freaky! The three of them were trying their best to keep a smile on their face. Kahoko could see them clenching their teeth. She didn't know if she should feel sorry for them or laugh or scream."

"Do you have the politeness to leave us for awhile alone?" Yunoki said.

"Whatever Yunoki-sama wishes." They replied in unison.

"My God, what have you done to _them_???" Kahoko asked when the trio left. "They look like, like…"

"Well-trained dogs?"

"Senpai!" _'What a comparison to make!'_

"Oh, and I thought you got used to call me by my second name." Yunoki forfeited sorrow. "When it's the two if us, of course…"

"What have you done to them? I don't know if I prefer them better like they were yesterday or today!" _'Both options are pretty scary!'_

Yunoki grinned. Kahoko would never find out what had happened.

_**Two hours earlier…**_

"Now, now, isn't politeness a trait to be admired? When I learn about pettiness, I really get upset…"

"Yunoki-sama…" Mai, Akio, and Towaku panicked, "If it's about yesterday…"

"Yesterday? I've heard some rumors, but I think that they are all lies, aren't they?" Yunoki was smiling as always.

"Of course, of course!" they hurried to deny the 'rumors'

"Hino is a very good friend of mine, a cute and talented kouhai, so I would be very disappointed in you, if you didn't treat her well."

"We'll keep that in mind, Yunoki-sama."

"If anything unpleasant occurs, I'm afraid that I'll have to dissolve the fan club; I don't want my name connected to it in such a case."

"Nothing like this will happen! Yunoki-sama shouldn't worry!" the trio changed immediately attitude upon hearing of the possible drama; hence the dissolvement of their club. "Does Yunoki-sama need anything else?"

"No, you can now go."

As they were leaving, Yunoki could hear them accusing one another. His smile turned into a smirk.

_Let's see if you dare now to touch even a single hair of her…_

_

* * *

_**Note: Agitato= agitated**


	10. Chapter 9 : Grazioso

_**Chapter 9.**__Grazioso_

_**  
The next day, 2-2 classroom, second break…**_

"What?? The Yunoki's bodyguards bowed to you?" Mio asked in disbelief.

"Wow, they're seriously in deep trouble now." Nao joked although her face showed some seriousness.

"Oh, come on Nao! That was mean!" Kahoko complained, both her hands grabbed her head. "Sure they will have their revenge on me…" she sighed

"Excuse me. Hino-san?"

The eyes of all the students were on the door. Yunoki was standing right there with a smile plastered on his face, making all the girls blush. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but may I take you time for awhile?"

After a short pause, Kahoko hesitantly rose from her seat and walked to the door. As she walked to the door, she received vengeance glances again from all the girls, unfortunately. Mio and Nao could only shake their head.

In front of the class, there were so many students watching Yunoki's arrival, making Kahoko slower her pace. Yunoki noticed this and decided to take Kahoko out from the crowd. So when Kahoko arrived in front of him, Yunoki immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the corridor to the rooftop.

"What is it, Yu- Azuma-san?" Kahoko asked, changing the way of addressing him. He would punish her if she addressed him as senpai. Yunoki wasn't fond of the –san either but from nothing at all...Calling him with the second name even with suffix was pleasing enough.

Yunoki smiled at this and rubbed her head. "Good girl. Make sure you always call me that." He released his hand and walked to the railings, leaning against it. "Come here, I want to talk." He patted a place right next to him.

Kahoko blushed at his request… no, order. Because there is no word such as 'request' in his dictionary. Yunoki smirked, "It's not like I'm going to bite you, come here." He gestured. Kahoko slowly walked towards Yunoki and stood beside him.

"Do you have free time after school?" he asked

Kahoko nodded, "Plenty of time. What's wrong?" she stared curiously at Yunoki.

"I'll pick you up in front of your classroom later. I'm taking you to a music practice room." He replied.

"But, you know… I haven't brought my violin today." Kahoko answered. She had forgotten her violin because she was too hasty since Yunoki was already in front of her house, wanting to give her a lift.

"Don't worry, you will not use your violin." He was looking at the sky above him, enjoying the view.

"Eh? Then, are we going to use your flute?" Kahoko asked.

Yunoki shook his head.

"So, what is it?!" Kahoko stomping her foot impatiently.

"Just make sure you're ready, I'll show you." Yunoki headed to door, leaving her alone.

'_Oh man, I never understand this person…'_ Kahoko shook her head, but smiled heartily. _'But, that's perhaps the reason why I feel each time more attracted to him…'_

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ano… Azuma-san?" Kahoko was confused. She didn't mind being pulled by Yunoki forcefully, but it seemed he was impatient. After the lessons were over, just when the teacher opened the door, Yunoki had already been waiting for her outside. He immediately grabbed her as soon as she stepped out from the classroom and pulled Kahoko to the music room.

Yunoki shoved her in and locked the door. Kahoko got surprised, why did he lock the door? To seduce her?

"Eh…" Kahoko watched Yunoki as he pulled the curtains. "What are you doing, Azuma-san? Why have you locked the door and…"

"Look." Yunoki said, referring to the grand piano beside Kahoko. "Besides violin, don't you like piano as well?"

Kahoko nodded. "Of course, it's such a wonderful instrument, I like the sounds coming out from the piano." She lowered her head. "But unfortunately, I can't play piano…"

Yunoki then sat on the piano bench. "Sit here." He commanded, leaving a space on the bench "I'll teach you how to play. So you have at least one skill to be proud besides violin."

"Eh? I never knew you could play the piano, Azuma-san." Kahoko got interested and sat next to Yunoki. Yunoki started doing warm-up session for the fingers. He pressed a couple of notes and played _Moonlight Sonata First Movement__._

Different from Tsuchiura's playing; Yunoki's playing sounded softer and more delicate. Kahoko could almost hear all of the details from Yunoki's performance. But the melody he played somehow reflecting his own self, was desperately lonely like a shadow. As Yunoki enjoyed his old skills coming out again, he didn't notice Kahoko's frown.

After Yunoki had finished, Yunoki turned to Kahoko and was surprised that Kahoko was crying silently. "Kahoko?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Something's wrong?"

"No-nothing." Kahoko said wiping her tears off. "It's just that… the melody you played was so sad..."

Yunoki said nothing as he became sad too, remembering his painful past.

"Why did you stop playing the piano, Azuma-san? You're more skillful in the piano rather than the flute." Kahoko asked. "I mean your performance with the flute is also beautiful, but your skills in the piano are more impressive."

Yunoki looked at the piano keys, "I was not allowed to play the piano." He said simply.

"Eh?" Kahoko was shocked.

"Compared to my brothers, I played the piano better than them , always making the quickest progress among them." Yunoki started explaining. "But I am not allowed to surpass my brothers. Then I had to choose another instrument."

"Was it… your grandmother?"

"Yes. But I can't really said that she forced me." Yunoki chuckled. "She said because my brothers had already taken the piano, I should change my instrument."

"Why?" Kahoko asked with tears, looking straight into Yunoki's golden eyes. "That's so unfair! I can't really get , why you should do this. She has no right to deprive you of what makes you happy!"

"She has- she's the head of the clan. And lately she said that the family business is having financial problems; therefore I should help my brothers and forget about anything else…"

"And music?" Yunoki nodded "No, she can't…she can't do that!" But obviously she could.

"Silly girl, don't be so kind-hearted like that." His voice was tender 'You 'ld cry rivers if you knew my whole past.' Yunoki wiped off her tears . "I'll be alright .We 'll continue our lessons, but be careful not to tell anyone." Yunoki kissed her eye; Kahoko calmed down a bit.

"Now," Yunoki took out of his bag a score book, "Let me teach you the basics. Next time, you're going to perform this for me ,okay?" He showed an easy piece. "Now let's begin with the right hand."

"Yes, Azuma-san" Kahoko smiled.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You did well, Kahoko." Yunoki smiled. He had given her a lift and now was standing outside Hino's house. "You do have a little talent in piano, although it'll take time for you to master it." He put his hand on his chin.

"Can you teach me again when we have free time, Azuma-san?" Kahoko asked, satisfied with Yunoki's patient guidance. She made so many mistakes, but Yunoki didn't give up as he patiently showed her the right note. She really loved what Yunoki taught her and she couldn't wait to have her next lesson.

"Alright. But do not forget that your main course is violin."

Kahoko smiled widely, "Alright then! Thanks for taking me home, Azuma-san. I really liked it!"

Suddenly without warning, Yunoki pulled her into embrace and kissed her lips. Kahoko was surprised with the sudden action but she didn't do anything, she felt happiness flooding inside her as she kissed him back shyly. After awhile, Yunoki pulled back but still keeping her in his embrace he rubbed her head. Kahoko placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

Yunoki touched her cheek and gave a soft kiss at the crown of her head. "Goodnight, Kahoko."

_**Dinner time in Hino's House…**_

"Kahoko~" Kotoko called Kahoko with tease, catching her mother's, brother's, and father's attention. "So… why don't you tell to our dear family if your boyfriend sends you home safely?"

Kahoko's brother, Hino Daichi, spit out his ice tea, coughing.

"WHAT THE HECK??!" Daichi shouted in disbelief, standing up from his seat. "KAHO HAS A BOYFRIEND?!!"

"Yes, I have. Is there a problem ,onii-san?" Kahoko asked and raised a brow.

"Wow…" Daichi's eyes widened, sitting back to his chair. "I guess your boyfriend kinda has …" he paused, "…odd taste?"

Just about when Kahoko wanted to pour her tea on her brother's head to help him take a shower, Kotoko and Mrs. Hino pinched him. "Hey! Be polite! He is the most handsome, kind, and intelligent person I've ever seen. Don't you dare to say anything bad about him!" Kotoko protested. Kahoko sighed; looks like her sister and her mother were added to Yunoki's fan club.

"Okay, enough." The head of Hino family, Hino Kenzo raised his hand. "You too Daichi, keep your mouth shut, son. You know Kotoko is sensitive with such things." Obeying his father, Daichi shut up and continue eating.

"Kahoko" Kenzo started, "I don't know how much you love this guy of yours but, I want you to be careful. There are so many crazy people out there."

"Otou-san…" Kahoko pouted disappointed, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"It's nothing like that, dear." Kenzo waved his hands. "I just want you to find your happiness and make sure your safety. Do you have any idea how many men use their girlfriends just to have fun and when they feel bored or tired just dump them ?"

"Otou-san, do you think I'm stupid and I don't know what I'm doing?" Kahoko didn't want any other apart from Yunoki to consider her as such. One person is enough.

"You can trust her, dear." Mrs. Hino patted her husband's shoulder, supporting Kahoko. "I saw him before. This person is a real gentleman! And our Kaho is old enough to understand some things and take care of herself."

Kenzo sighed. If his wife does say so, that mean he can trust this person. "Alright, Akane." Kenzo nodded his head, smiling in defeat against the daughter-mother alliance. "If that's the case, why don't we invite him for dinner another day? I would like to get to meet him."

Kahoko was so happy that her father finally accepted Yunoki. Kahoko was lying on her bed, humming while she was reading a romance novel. She blushed as she read the kiss event in the novel; she pretended that she was the main heroine and Yunoki her prince.

'Ok, now I think I'm losing my mind! Why all I can think about is him?' Kahoko hid her face in her pillow in bashfulness.

Just when Kahoko was going to sleep, her phone suddenly flashed, indicating that a new mail arrived.

_~Sweet dreams, my little angle~_

_From your prince_

Kahoko smiled, placing her phone on the nightstand and burying her head in the pillow once again, departing for the dream world with happiness and blessed feelings inside her. 'He can be so sweet when he wants…'

* * *

**Note: Grazioso = gracefully**

**C_V's characters: Hino Kenzo and Hino Daichi, Kahoko's father and brother**

**Ayame gave the name Akane to Mrs. Hino.  
**


	11. Chapter 10 : Brillante

_**Chapter 10.**__Brillante_

_**Second break, one of music practice rooms…**_

"Eh? Dance party?" Kahoko wondered at Amou Nami's information. This news was slightly surprising, because the principal himself hadn't announced it yet. Kahoko, Nao, Mio, Mori, Fuyuumi, and Amou were inside the music room, listening to Amou's updated news.

"Yep! And this dance is dedicated to the third year's that are going to graduate next month. The dance takes place three days from now." Amou replied . She put her hand on her chin. "Hmm… there's no sight of any 'violin romance' yet, though."

Kahoko backed off; her face pale, afraid of any words connected to 'romance'. She already had experienced a 'rough-romance' with Yunoki.

Noticing Kahoko's reaction, Amou grinned. "What's the matter, Hino-chan?" she asked, walking slowly towards Kahoko, "Have you had any experience of 'romance'?" Amou asked, reading Kahoko like a book.

As Kahoko's best friends, Nao stood in front of Kahoko, preventing Amou from getting nearer. "Leave Kaho alone, mind your business. Okay? Kaho is scared with your reporter's instinct." Nao mentioned Amou's notebook, "And, can you keep that thing away? Kaho is also scared of that."

"Tch… stingy" Amou frowned. Then her attention was directed to the others, "So, who will your dance partner be, girls?" Amou turned at Fuyuumi, "How about you, Fuyuumi-chan? Who is your prince-will-be?"

"…S-Shimizu-kun… asked me… to dance with… him." Fuyuumi answered shyly. Amou smiled, as expected.

"Shimizu-kun asked you? Are you guys dating?" Mio asked in disbelief, the shy Fuyuumi was dating with the sleepy-half-eyes Shimizu?

Amou chuckled, "You didn't know? Shimizu-kun had declared his love to Fuyuumi-chan about a week ago." She raised something in her hand, it were some photos. "I had taken the picture, where Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan talked together on a bench in the garden after he confessed." Then Amou sweatdropped, "Although Shimizu-kun confessed with half-eyes…"

Mori tried to reach the pictures, "Give me the copy! I'll pay 300 yen!" she yelled, grabbing the pictures.

Amou was shocked, "What the?! 300 yen??? No way, that's too cheap. Give that back to me!"

While the others were busy with the pictures, Kahoko and Nao sweatdropped. They'd completely forgotten the main topic. Meanwhile Fuyuumi just let her head down in dead embarrassment- her face had turned blue.

Kahoko suddenly remembered something, then she asked Amou after the situation calmed down. "Hey Amou-san. how come Shimizu-kun knows about the dance? You said that the principal hasn't announced it yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Besides the press club, all of the concours participants already know about this news."

'_So, Azuma-san already knows about this…?'_ Kahoko thought. _'And why am I the last to be informed?'_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  


_**Student's Council Room…**_

"I can't wait for the dance!" Hihara shouted in excitement, "The whole school is about to be full of waltz music again!"

Yunoki, who was working on his paper pile for the dance's preparation, looked at Hihara with smile. "Calm down Hihara, your voice is too loud. Don't reveal this news to anyone yet, alright?"

"Right…" Hihara let his body fall onto the sofa 2 meters away from Yunoki's desk. Hihara looked at Yunoki in boredom, "Hey Yunoki. Let's eat at the cafeteria! Leave your work for now! I've already been waiting for fifteen minutes only for the papers you are filling in now! You can continue it later after some food stuffed inside your stomach! "

"I can't, Hihara." Yunoki refused politely. His eyes were still on the paper that he was writing. "These papers are about the dance party. I need to schedule the whole event and give this report to the principal tomorrow so he can make an announcement immediately."

"You are '_secluding' yourself _ now, not 'scheduling'." Hihara crossed his hands, getting up from sofa. "I mean, c'mon! It's not like the dance would be cancelled if you'll rest some minutes!"

"But still, I can't do that." Yunoki shook his head. "Don't worry, Hihara. I'll be fine; I will finish my work ten minutes before the break is over."

"Alright." Hihara headed for the door, looking back at Yunoki. "Just make sure you don't overdo it!" he said before fleeing from the room.

Yunoki rubbed his temples. He already overdid himself for his family. Five minutes afterwards, a knock came to interrupt his work. He sighed before answering, "Come in."

Surprisingly, it was Kahoko who opened the door. As she closed the door, Yunoki observed her. She had a lunchbox in her hands.

Yunoki stopped his work, leaning against the office chair he sat. "What is your 'purpose' to come here, Kahoko?"

Kahoko sat on the chair in front of Yunoki's desk. She put her lunchbox on his desk. "I just came here to give you something to fill your stomach. I met Hihara senpai just now in the cafeteria and he said that you are busy with your work so you didn't have time to eat."

Yunoki chuckled, "That Hihara, why doesn't he mind his own business? But it's Hihara we're talking about…"

"It's not good for your health to leave your stomach empty. Especially when you're working so hard. You need energy. 'Sharp stomachs make short devotion!' "

"You talk too much!" he moved his hands to open the lunchbox. "What a coincidence! I'm hungry. And it looks delicious." In the lunch box there was some rice dumplings, spring rolls, omelet, sweetened pinto beans and Yunoki noticed that there was a lot of effort and love put into it. "You made it? For me?"

"Y-Yes. I hope it tastes as good as it looks ,hehe..."

"Me, too. For that reason,…" Yunoki picked the two chopsticks, caught a piece of omelet and moved it towards Kahoko " Open your mouth!"

"A-Azuma-san!" Kahoko blushed to his gesture "I'm not a kid to feed me!" Although she had seen other couples offering food to their beloved that way, she felt awkward when it came to her and Yunoki.

"I just want to make sure I won't be hospitalized due to food poisoning. Now, open your mouth, I don't want complains!"

"Ok, ok." Kahoko opened hesitantly her mouth. Yunoki might say it's not a love gesture, but being with him for over 3 months, she started not taking seriously what he said to her in a mean way. Hadn't Nao also told her that this is a way he shows his affection, just masked? After swallowing the bit she took, she smiled. "I don't want to brag about my cooking abilities, but it's yummy!"

Then, Yunoki brought the chopsticks near his mouth and licked them flamboyantly. "Mmm, you're right" he smirked making Kahoko lecture him about his lack of shame. It was an indirect kiss, after all.

Yunoki ate up and then got up and took something from his cabinet, a box.

"Here" he gave it to Kahoko, "Clothes for the dance. I want to see you wearing it. Don't sell it. Let's hope that the clothes will make you look prettier."

Kahoko knitted her brows, _'Huh? What kind of joke is that?!'_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**The dance event…**_

Kahoko was sitting at an unreserved table, surrounded by her friends, Mio, Nao, Amou, and Mori. The dance begun after the principal had given an opening speech. Yunoki had also a part in the speech, since he's the head monitor. Amou pointed at Fuyuumi dancing with Shimizu in the middle of the dance floor. "Look, they make a cute and lovely couple, don't you think?" she asked Kahoko. "By the way, where is _your_ prince?"

"My 'prince'? "

"Yes, yes. Your prince on the white horse." Mio nodded " You've been keeping it a secret for a long time." She complained.

"And talking about princes, take a look at our 'Seiso's Princes'." Mori pointed, saving Kahoko.

Few meters from them, both Yunoki and Kaji had been surrounded by their own fans. Yunoki in his white attire was smiling brightly with Hihara beside him. While Kaji in his black attire was laughing widely along with Tsuchiura.

Just when Kahoko's attention was focused to Yunoki, a figure appeared without notice. Kahoko got surprised when Kaji was already in front of her with his friendly smile. He offered his hand,

"Would you like to dance with me, Hino-san?"

Kahoko looked around her. Just as she thought, vengeance glances stabbed her on the back. She sighed before replying, "Kaji-kun… actually, I…" she got up from her seat.

"You can't dance? Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Kaji smiled, still offering his hand. "You look so beautiful tonight." Kahoko was indeed a luminous presence. She wore a white cocktail dress with golden flourish at the edges. She had applied some make-up, too. She resembled a goddess...or a bride waiting for the groom. "It would be such a shame if I don't ask you for a dance. Or… you don't want to dance with me?"

Kahoko shook both her hands, "N-no, it's not that… I'm—"

"Kahoko"

The time seemed to be frozen after someone managed to call her like that. Surprisingly for the attendants, it was Yunoki who called her._ ' To hell with the etiquettes'_ He stood beside Kahoko and pulled her to him, "I'm sorry, Kaji-kun. But unfortunately, Kahoko agreed to dance with me yesterday."

'At last he made a move' Kaji thought slightly irritated by the fact it was Yunoki and not anyone else , who had won Kahoko's heart; Tsukimori felt a bit annoyed, but in the end told himself that was none of his business; Shimizu had his Shouko and was in a totally different universe and Tsuchiura with Hihara ,who knew of their relationship were glad that Yunoki finally made clear there was something more than friendship between Kahoko and him. Kahoko, on the other hand was happy and frightened at the same time: Yunoki had formally recognized her as someone special to him and risked the enragement of his fangirls. The latter could have awful consequences.

Yunoki took Kahoko's hand and pulled her immediately to the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and they began dancing. Kahoko could hear many murmurs from the female students who were watching them, especially Yunoki's bodyguards.

"What the--? Why did that girl dare to dance with Yunoki-sama?"

"But, I saw Yunoki-sama is the one who asked her first. Are they dating out?"

"No way!"

As Kahoko listened the others' grievance, she sighed heavily. Yunoki noticed this and smiled widely.

"What's the matter, Kahoko? You're abnormally quite and sighing. Are you tired? Need a rest?"

Before Kahoko could answer, Yunoki replied with his dark voice. "As if. I am not going to let you go. You are going to dance with me."

Kahoko sighed again, "Then why did you ask? I know you're not letting me off that easily."

"Hey… relax, Kahoko. Waltz is something to be gracefully enjoyed. After all, I am the one who leads. So I will make sure you look at your best. So all you need to do is listen to what I tell you."

They were spinning on the dance floor and the beauty of the pair had attracted all the eyes on it. And although they danced elegantly (thanks to Yunoki's lead mostly), Kahoko was still tensed. Yunoki noticed her uneasiness, "What's wrong?"

"I can't take this anymore. There are so many people looking at us…" she whispered, frightened from glances that were aiming directly to her.

He chuckled, "What are you worried about? No one is looking at you." His voice got serious, "All you need to do is look at me, **just me**." He touched Kahoko's chin and force her to look him in the eyes in the break during the dances.

"By the way, do you know why I like you? Don't tell me it's because of your face." he smiled teasingly. Kahoko frowned.

"How the heck would I know about it? Why do you like me?" she asked back.

Yunoki shook his head, "I am not gonna tell you the reason."

"Jeez, you're bullying me again." Kahoko complained.

"I am a bully? Very well said."

Kahoko said nothing more, it's useless to talk with a guy like him. She can never win a 'word battle' against him. After awhile, Yunoki whispered to Kahoko's ear, "Let me say this, it isn't too bad dancing with you. I hope we do this more often or… more intimating."

Kahoko blushed like she had a bad fever.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Yunoki asked after the dance was over. He and Kahoko were watching the stars outside the hall.

Kahoko nodded, "Yeah, even though I'm a little exhausted. How about you, Azuma-san?"

"Me? What do you think?" Holding her hand, Yunoki buried his head in Kahoko's neck "From the way my hand overlapped yours, the way my arms wrapped around your body, can't you tell?" he asked hoarsely.

"A-Azuma-san…" Kahoko panicked, Yunoki wrapped his left hand around her tiny waist and his right hand chucked her chin. "Please… this is a public place." She pushed Yunoki a little, but failed.

Yunoki smiled, "Anyway, time for the princess to go home. Of course I will take you home, because…" he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

"I want to reminisce in this time a bit more…"

* * *

**Author's note: Brillante = shining**

**The dialogue between Azuma and Kahoko is spoiler for the dance event in the game. We want to thank Kaho-san from neoromance for giving us this translation.**

**We hope you keep reading and reviewing and most of all enjoying our story!  
**


	12. Chapter 11 :Malinconico

**La Nostra Vita**

_**Our Life**_

**_Chapter 11_**

_Malinconico_

**2 months later…**

The happiest day for the third year's had arrived: the graduation day.

Early February the third year's have sat the national exam and in March they have finally graduated. This was good news for the third year's, especially for those who had passed with high marks. All were relieved (except for the ones who failed) that the exams' hell belonged to history. But there was a dose of melancholy, as well.

Because the most popular Seiso's students, Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kazuki, would be graduating and leaving Seiso Gakuen for the rest of their life. Everyone knew that no one could replace the most wonderful Yunoki senpai and the cheerful Hihara senpai. You can imagine the cries of the female student population when their names were announced in the big hall where the ceremony took place- no need for detailed descriptions…

Yunoki Azuma, the most talented student in Seiso Gakuen passed the exam with the highest grades, ranking on the top, while Hihara Kazuki placed 14th. Both of them were proud to be able to reach a high score, but they should leave Seiso soon… meaning that they were going to leave their friends too…

Graduation ceremonies always provoke such mixed feelings: joy for the success, sadness for leaving a place you spent a lot of hours with a lot of people-teachers and classmates- , expectations for spreading your own wings, fear for the unknown that is to come… But you realize the sweetness of the memories you have created and the importance of some people only outside the school grounds and this gets stronger each day that passes by.

* * *

_**Restaurant in Kanagawa's prefecture, the night after graduation day…**_

"Congratulations!" Kahoko, Tsuchiura, Kaji, Tsukimori, Amou, Shimizu and Fuyuumi congratulated their now-former senpai Yunoki and Hihara; Hihara rubbed his head, smiling and blushing, while Yunoki replied with a single nod and a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Well thanks, everyone!" Hihara beamed happily. "Wow! I can't believe we've become adults now, right Yunoki?" he nudged Yunoki.

"Yes, Hihara… But, are you sure you're adult now? Judging from your childlike behavior…" Yunoki replied. Everyone laughed (except Tsukimori and Shimizu, who was half asleep of course), Hihara just simply giggled.

"So…" Amou started the conversation, "Which University senpai's going to enroll in?"

"Me? I'm going to continue playing music in Seiso University!" Hihara replied.

Amou nodded, "I see. Then…" she looked at Yunoki, who was sitting beside Hihara, "How about Yunoki senpai? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to continue my studies in Keio University." Yunoki replied.

"Really? Wow! Keio University is the most elite and prestige University in Japan!" Tsuchiura said amazed, Kaji nodded. "I agree. My grandfather also planned transferring me to Keio after I graduate from Seiso."

"So, is Yunoki senpai going to continue music in there?" Tsuchiura asked hesitantly although he could guess the answer.

Yunoki shook his head, "No. I will take up management or business, or something that is related to law."

"What?! Is that true? That's disappointing! Since Yunoki senpai's music was so beautiful." Amou sighed. She, Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Tsukimori weren't present when Kaji had a "little" quarrel with Yunoki, so they didn't have any idea about Yunoki's future plans.

"Perhaps, it can't be helped. Sometimes I wonder if we really have choices in our lives. I've said things to others that I wasn't able to do for myself. In the end, I'll become a doctor. It's not like I have anything against doctors; it just has a lot of responsibilities. Holding in your hands a person's life…"

The situation fell silent. To change the mood, Yunoki asked. "How about you, Tsukimori?"

Tsukimori closed his eyes, "I'm moving out this year. I'm going to study music in Vienna." He answered. This answer received everyone's surprise.

"Man…" Amou groaned, "Guess the Seiso is going to change dramatically, isn't it?" she continued. "No more Yunoki senpai or Hihara senpai, no more Tsukimori-kun…" she looked at Shimizu and Fuyuumi. "How about you two, do you guys plan to leave also?"

Shimizu nodded. "I'm continuing… my studies… in Germany… next year…"

Fuyuumi also nodded, "I'm also moving to Barcelona next year…"

"Jeez… why is everyone leaving?" Amou shook her head; her attention now went to Kahoko and Tsuchiura. "What about you two, are you planning to leave as well?"

Kahoko shook her head, "No. I and Tsuchiura-kun will be finishing the third year here."

"I want to be a conductor, but I don't know yet in which university." Tsuchiura said. "What about you, Amou-san? Are you going to be a journalist?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'll take some classes of photography as well." Everyone sweatdropped as they imagined Amou-san chasing after common and famous people to interview them or take a picture of them. "Where are you going to study and what?" Amou turned to Kahoko again.

"I may enter the same university as Hihara senpai. I want to be become a music teacher. Little children are always so fascinated, when learning music –I like it- and teaching people to enjoy music is a promise I've made to myself. "

"Really?" Hihara asked in cheerfulness, he clapped his hands. "Cool. That is amazing! Then I will wait for your arrival, Kaho-chan!" Kahoko smiled and nodded. "Teacher, huh? I was thinking of becoming teacher, too!"

"Same university, eh?" Yunoki echoed, putting his hand on his chin, his eyes showing sadness and loneliness. "Guess my friends are decreasing. Without you all…"

From everyone who listened to Yunoki's word, only Kahoko knew the word 'Without you all' meant that Yunoki would be lonely without her presence.

* * *

The small graduation party ended up with the last friendly hugs and shaking hands outside the restaurant, Kahoko was about to go home when Yunoki invited her inside his new car to give her a lift, since it was dangerous for Kahoko to walk in the streets at midnight alone.

Minutes later, Kahoko found herself inside Yunoki's black Aston Martin car. Yunoki took a highway and slowed his car's speed, so he could spend his precious time with his Kahoko. There were no other cars because it was midnight already.

Kahoko was the one who started the conversation. "Azuma-san, you can drive by yourself?" she asked Yunoki, who had become the driver beside her.

Yunoki nodded, "Kahoko, do you have free time tomorrow?" he asked.

"I do have free time. Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Kahoko replied. She remembered she had promised Mio and Nao to go for shopping, but on Sunday.

"I will pick you up at 09.00 AM. Be ready." Yunoki commanded.

"For what occasion… If I may know?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing," Yunoki smiled mysteriously "Just a mere walk, nothing more." Looking at Kahoko, he purposely added. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to make another mark at your little neck…"

Kahoko blushed furiously. "Well, you'd better not! I'm really mad for what you had done that day!" she avoided her former-senpai's eyes. "I must make sure I'm wearing something that can cover my neck." She added in low voice.

Unfortunately, Yunoki heard her words as he gave her a dangerous smile. "It would be useless…" Yunoki stopped his car, unfastened his seatbelt and drawing himself nearer to her, he pinned her with his arms. "I might give you both pleasure and pressure on your heart…" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Kahoko sweatdropped and pushed him a little. "Azuma-san, ano…" she tried to find any suitable excuse to avoid any unpleasant events that he might do to her later. "… Y-you can't stop your car here! T-t-this is highway!" she panicked.

"There is no car passing here, so…" he took some strands of her hair as his face went nearer to her. "…don't panic. Just relax…" he brushed the corner of her mouth with his lips and licked it afterwards.

Kahoko remained motionless, knowing that Yunoki would be displeased if she moved. She simply closed her eyes, letting Yunoki have her and stop by himself after he enjoyed her. He moved his lips down to her neck and sucked it again. But this time he sucked it slowly and carefully, so he would not create another mark on her neck.

After some minutes had passed, Yunoki pulled away back to his driver's seat and licked his own lips with a grin of satisfaction, "Mmm… I enjoyed my special dessert tonight very much, Kahoko." he said. "This taste was totally rare. Do you know how expensive this flavor would be?"

Kahoko touched her neck, where Yunoki had sucked her. "Valuable…" Kahoko answered, blushing like her hair's colour.

Yunoki nodded, "Yes. It was more than valuable to me. It was priceless."

Yunoki took out his cellphone from his jacket without warning and took the unprepared and blushing Kahoko's picture. Kahoko blinked as the flash hit her eyes, "Azuma-san, why did you do that for?! I'm not even ready yet!"

Yunoki chuckled as he configured his cellphone, replacing his previous wallpaper with her picture. "I can have some picture of yours, right?" he asked, showing his now-replaced wallpaper to her. "To prove my new friends that angels do really exist…" Yunoki smiled.

Not able to hold any longer, Kahoko laughed with Yunoki's words as Yunoki drove his car again. Sometimes he can be very cruel, sometimes can be very sweet and unique. Maybe this is the reason why Kahoko was attracted to Yunoki so much, more than anyone else.

"So?" Yunoki asked.

Kahoko nodded, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at 09.00 AM."

* * *

Outside Hino's house, Yunoki got out from his car and opened the passenger's door for Kahoko like gentleman. Kahoko got out and giggled. "Aw… that was sweet of you, Azuma-san."

"My pleasure" Yunoki replied as he shut the door and bowed slightly to her like a prince. Yunoki took Kahoko's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Good night, princess…"

"Yes. Good night, Azuma-san." Kahoko smiled and turn around to enter her house but stopped half the way. Before realizing what she was doing, she ran back towards Yunoki, hugged him and without wasting any second, kissed him on the lips for more than 10 seconds before releasing them and ran at full speed to her front door.

Yunoki remained stood in his place, he couldn't believe it. That was Kahoko's first move! She always got shy and nervous around him. But now, she was able to move by herself. He touched his lips before grinning widely and return back to his car. Both Kahoko and Yunoki were thinking,

_'I can learn to love you more, but I can never learn to forget you…'_

**--- Chapter 11 End ---**

_

* * *

  
_

**Note: Malincolico means melancholic**

**Thank you minna-san for reviewing.**

**Please Aurora-chan322, send us your e-mail in order to contact you, if you haven't received our answer yet. We couldn't PM you, because there was no sign for PM on your profile.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 : Dolce

**La Nostra Vita**

**Our Life**

**Chapter 12**

Dolce

**_Hino's residence, Living Room, 08.20 AM_**

"Wow! This dress you're wearing is nice, Kaho!" Kotoko clapped her hands after judging her younger sister's attire. Kahoko had changed her clothes for the fifth time, only to make sure that Yunoki would be pleased with her looks. "Will that handsome man of your take you out for a date today?"

Kahoko happily nodded.

Daiichi, who was seating beside Kotoko, grinned "Really? I really wanted to know how much 'handsome' he is…" he crossed his legs, "…and how odd he is to take such an immature girl like you to become his girlfriend." Daiichi teased.

Kotoko and Kahoko clenched their teeth and their hands, "Shut up or die…" Both Kahoko and Kotoko whispered dangerously at the same time. Daiichi backed off a bit, sweatdropping.

"Daiichi" Mrs. Hino entered the room with a coffee tray on her hand. "What did your father say to you? Don't disturb your older and younger sister, you'll regret it." She said, placing the tray in the table and sat on the sofa.

"Fine! Fine! I give up!" Daiichi raising his hands said nothing more.

Putting the tray on the coffee table, Mrs. Hino observed her daughter. "Hmm… what a wonderful dress, Kahoko" She gave her thumbs up, "I'm sure your boyfriend will be pleased!"

"Y-you think so, okaa-san?" Kahoko asked nervous .She was in an orange, three quarters sleeved dress with drape neck, which apart from all these reached two inches above the knee, plus a brown thin jacket. She even had some make up on her face. "Are you certain that he will like this?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Daiichi interrupted his mother, raising his thumb. "Every man would be pleased to see a thing like this, you know."

"Hold it!" Kahoko raised her hand then pointed it to his brother, "What do you mean by 'thing', onii-san? Are you trying to say that I'm odd with these clothes?"

"Heh… you read my mind." Daiichi smirked. "This is your first date out, isn't it? Sure you don't know how to dress properly for your boyfriend." He laughed, "You're such an amateur..."

"Mind your own business, onii-san! And to your information, it's not my first date!" Kahoko yelled, "I'm better than you, who are still single."

"What the—"Before Daiichi could finish his sentence, a sound interrupted him.

**_TING TONG_**

Kahoko sighed in relief, _'It must be Azuma-san.'_ she thought, checking the clock. _'But… it's too early. It's still 08.30 AM_.' Suddenly the nervousness came back to her as she checked herself once more. _'Oh man… I wonder if Azuma-san would like this.'_

"Kahoko!" Kotoko hissed, pushing Kahoko (once again) to the front door, followed by Mrs. Hino and Daiichi. "You can't let your boyfriend wait too long! Go and greet him!"

Kahoko sighed, once again she allowed herself to be pushed to the front door. _'Somehow, I already had lived this before…'_

With the last thought, Kahoko opened the door revealing Yunoki. This time, Yunoki wore a brownish red undershirt and violet polo shirt, long slacks in a dark tone of purple and black shoes. He used a beige scarf around his neck and has a jacket hanged around his shoulder. He let his hair loose around his shoulder.

After observing Kahoko, Yunoki's facial expression changed from smile into surprise. He had never seen Kahoko using make-up before, and even though he thought that make-up wouldn't suit Kahoko since she has a natural beauty, now she really did resemble to an angel! The eyeliner was lightly applied- just to stress the curve of her eyelid and give depth to her eyes. She also had shade on her eyelids on earth tones- very discrete- as well as orange-brown lip gloss on her well-formed lips- they were luscious, inviting him to ravage them …

"Ohayo, Hino-san" Yunoki greeted, trying his best to keep his voice controlled and hiding her impact on him, as well as deeper intentions and wishes… and instincts…

"Ohayo, Azuma-san…" Kahoko greeted back, Yunoki nodded. He was satisfied with Kahoko calling his name in front of her family.

"Ara… You came too early." Mrs. Hino said, smiling widely to see the handsome youth visiting back again. "Please come in, I'll prepare you some tea." She gestured

Yunoki turned his attention to Kahoko, who nodded letting him know it's up to him. Yunoki smiled as his eyes went back to Mrs. Hino. "Sure, I'll love to."

With Mrs. Hino's lead, the entire "company" sat down inside the living room, apart from Hino's head house, Hino Kenzo, who was absent for a sudden meeting in that morning. Judging Yunoki from his incredible handsome face, Daiichi whispered to Kotoko. "Jeez, he is not bad after all, he's good instead! I wonder what he liked from Kahoko..." Kahoko nudged him, signaling to keep his mouth shut.

Yunoki who was sitting beside Kahoko, started. "Forgive me, that I wasn't able to introduce myself properly for many months lately." He said to the people seating opposite him and Kahoko. "My name is Yunoki Azuma. I'm Hino-san's former-senpai. It's pleasure to meet you." He introduced, the Hino's members smiled and nodded, attracted by his politeness.

"Eh?" Daiichi was confused, "Former-senpai?"

Yunoki nodded, "I graduated from Seiso Gakuen yesterday. Now I'm enrolling in Keio University."

"It's nice to meet you too… or should I say "again", Yunoki-san. I am Hino Akane, Kahoko's mother." Mrs. Hino greeted, then mentioned the people beside her. "This is Hino Kotoko and Hino Daiichi, Kahoko's siblings."

Yunoki bowed, Kotoko and Daiichi nodded. "Please don't refer to Kahoko as 'Hino-san'. Just call her 'Kahoko'! You two are dating, right?" Kotoko asked.

"Yes, we do." Without hesitation and smiling, he answered, while Kahoko kept her head down, slightly embarrassed. "Then, forgive me to still call you Hino-san earlier, 'Kahoko'." Yunoki said while rubbing Kahoko's head, she just nodded slowly.

Mrs. Hino grinned, happy that her daughter was able to find such a handsome, kind and caring person like Yunoki. And they really looked cute together! "So Yunoki-san, Kahoko's father would like to meet you. We would like to invite you to dinner next time, when you have time" she asked.

"Ah, of course you can anytime. I would be very glad to be invited for dinner with Hino Family." Yunoki replied happily, "But please, just 'Azuma'."

* * *

After a small chat over Hino's House, Yunoki decided to take her to Gunma. A place where they could find a beautiful forest, mountain, and most important what Yunoki and Kahoko were looking for: falling cherry blossoms. They chose a quitter, not so overcrowded place, but you could still see many people coming and going, or sitting and having picnic.

Kahoko was so happy she was finally able to see the beautiful sakura with Yunoki. She was running along the trees, under the pink snow of the spring. The breeze was grazing her pretty face and showering her with cherry blossom petals. She lifted her head towards the blue and pink sky and swirled around two, three circles with a grin on her face and joy in her heart. But she felt a little weird and stopped before fainting. To be exact Yunoki caught her just in time from her waist and they stayed embraced for some time, so that the world would stop spinning around her. He chuckled and whispered in her ear "Do you still see stars? You're really like a little kid!" Kahoko snuggled her face on his chest and he could feel her smiling. "Let's sit down somewhere."

Yunoki helped her to the nearer tree under which they sat down. Kahoko looked back at him next to her, her smile lighting her face "Thanks, I'm okay now. The air is so refreshing …"she stretched her hand, "…and the sakura sure is beautiful…" Kahoko watched as a petal fell into her palm.

Yunoki blew the Sakura away from her hand, watching it fly away. "But they're nothing, compared to your beauty…" he whispered. Kahoko touched the edge of his nose with her index "You're exaggerating!"

"You think?" he changed the topic not wanting to admit it twice, "This kind of weather is easy to make someone fall ill. It deceives you that it's warm, but it's humid and windy and if you're not careful, you might catch a cold" Yunoki commented after observing the glaring sun between the blossoms. "It reminds me the day when you fell ill. Do you remember when you were having a fever?" He asked.

Kahoko nodded.

"You know something? When we slept together, I found your body more comfortable than the pillow." Yunoki teased, "I hugged you like a teddy bear."

Kahoko's cheeks were now a tone of pink deeper than the sakura. "Luckily, nobody was at home that time…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_'Today is raining as well…'_ Kahoko watched the rain fall as she stood up weakly from the bed. That day was Tuesday but Kahoko couldn't go to school like she usually did. She had a high fever after running in the rain the day before to return to her house. She had forgotten her umbrella, because in the morning there wasn't a single cloud.

_'Well… Okaa-san is at work. Onee-chan went on shopping. So, nobody is home.' _ Kahoko thought, _'But, where the heck is onii-san?! He doesn't have any lesson in university today… he doesn't want to take care of his sister while she's sick?!'_ she cursed her brother to have such bad fever as she did, when he would come home!

_'Whatever. I'll just go to sleep…'_ Kahoko thought irritated as she closed her eyes.

After awhile, she felt someone rubbing her head gently and pressing a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Later, she felt something soft on her lips and the next second a liquid came inside her mouth.

_'Eh? What is this?'_ Kahoko swallowed. _'Medicine…? But I thought onii-san was not home yet. I can't open my eyes…' _the fever had made her eyelids very heavy.

Some minutes later Kahoko finally succeeded in opening her eyes, but the person she saw was not the one she expected.

"Finally…" he smiled, "…The sleeping beauty awakes from her slumber."

"Azuma-san??!"

"Surprised?" Yunoki asked teasingly. He was in his school's uniform, but he didn't wear his jacket. "You look serene in a sexy way while you sleep. I didn't wake you up so I could observe you longer. I also got tempted to explore the real thing under the nightdress…"

"N-not that, Azuma-san!" Kahoko protested blushing, looking at the clock. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in school now!" 

"When I went to your classroom to return the novel I borrowed from you, you know, the one written by Hermann Hesse, your best friend said that you were absent. So I called at your house and your mother said that you had a fever and that she unfortunately had work to do and couldn't stay home. She had applied call deviation and that's why I reached her."

"So…" Kahoko wondered, "You've come here only to see, if I was ok?"

"Yes." Yunoki nodded. Suddenly his face went closer to Kahoko's. "Should you give me something pleasurable…? For your boyfriend to come here only to check on your condition?" he whispered hoarsely.

Kahoko sweatdropped, "W-what do you want, Azuma-san?"

To Kahoko's terror, Yunoki pinned her so he was on top of her. "C'mon Kahoko, don't give me that face." Yunoki licked her earlobe. "We should enjoy this, right…? We're couple anyway. So it's only normal if I do this, don't you agree?"

_'Normal? Your definition for several things isn't the same as mine and othe_r _people's'_ "But-but—"Kahoko tried to find an excuse, but Yunoki silenced her with his lips. As he kissed her passionately, Kahoko didn't move as she realized something. _'Azuma-san lips taste like a… medicine?'_ she was taken aback, _'don't tell me, that he fed me with his lips?!'_

Yunoki pull back and observed Kahoko's reaction. Reading her mind from her reaction, he asked "Realized something?"

"You taste like medicine…" Kahoko blushed, "Did you feed me with your lips?"

"Well, yes." Yunoki pointed with his gaze the cup of medicine he left on the nightstand half-filled. "You need to finish up your medicine. Did you wish me to feed you with my lips again?"

Kahoko looked like she was going to melt, "A-Azuma-san!" she warned, "You can't do it! If someone comes in…"

"Alright, alright" Yunoki got up from her body. He leaned against the bed headboard. "I'm sleepy. Let's have some rest." He said lying down besides her and pulling the blanket around them. "Nervous?"

Kahoko nodded, "This is the first time I sleep with a man…" she replied in low voice.

"It'd better be." Yunoki hugged her, "You are mine. So I won't let anyone have you and I'm not about sharing you."

Kahoko frowned with widened eyes "A-Azuma-san!" she moved a little, uncomfortable. "I am not a candy to share!"

"Kidding…But you are indeed sweet like a candy." Yunoki laughed, burying his head in her neck. "Shht… now be quite. Let's go to sleep. I've put the alarm on for after 2 hours."

"Azuma-san" Kahoko asked while letting her eyes shut, feeling Yunoki's warmth behind her. "Did you skip the school only to take care of me?"

Yunoki kept his mouth shut for awhile before answering. "Nope, I just found that school was kinda boring today. So, I can use you as the reason why I skipped school."

Kahoko smiled, detecting his lies. But didn't say anything as the sleep took over her.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"You're quite comfortable." Yunoki leaned against her shoulder. Instantly, Kahoko leaned her head to his shoulder too, feeling the warmth and happiness inside her.

"You're comfortable as well, Azuma-san." Kahoko replied happily.

"Why, thank you." Yunoki chuckled. After enjoying the view and breeze, Yunoki asked again. "Can I complain about something to you?"

Kahoko's expression changed, "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to see Yunoki better.

"It is about Valentine's day…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Yunoki-sama, Happy Valentine's day!"

"Yunoki-sama, please accept this chocolate!"

"Yunoki-sama!"

"Thank you, everyone. I'm very happy to receive this from you." Yunoki answered. Back then was Valentine 's Day, the day when girls make chocolates for someone they love the most. But in here, in Seiso, almost half of the male student's population hadn't received chocolate, because all the girls were aiming their chocolate to the one and only Yunoki Azuma.

Every second, Yunoki received more and more chocolate. Every time he got a new one, he put it inside his plastic bag that already been prepared by Hihara. The bag that Yunoki put in his classmate's chocolates was the fourth bag already! Not to mention the bag he held was half-full…

"Hey Yunoki!" Hihara called, few meters from Yunoki. "Your bag is already full? I can get you another one!"

"Why thank you, Hihara." Yunoki smiled by his friend gesture. But inside him, Yunoki was clenching his teeth. _'Hihara, can't you see I'm struggling here?! Are you not going to help me or something??? Well, it won't be the first time I'm facing such a problem. Patience and again patience- that's all I need now.'_

Before Hihara moved to retrieve another plastic bag, he saw someone approaching. "Ah!" Hihara waved his hand, "Kaho-chan!" 

Upon the name, Yunoki tilted his head up. Kahoko was approaching Hihara.

"Ohayo, Hihara senpai" Kahoko bowed, then she took out something from her bag, a chocolate. "Happy Valentine, Hihara senpai!"

"EH?" Hihara looked Kahoko's chocolate in disbelieve. "You're giving this to me??!"

Kahoko nodded, "Yes. I gave this chocolate to all the concour participants."

"All participants eh?" Hihara felt little disappointed. "But, thanks for the chocolate!" he said happily.

Yunoki watched them with irritation. He hated it when Kahoko approached other guys while she was his.

"Sorry everyone, I'm not feeling very good right now. See you later…" Yunoki excused himself from the crowd.

Kahoko watched Yunoki leave. He secretly gave her message with his eyes. _'Meet me at the rooftop.'_ Kahoko nodded.

At the rooftop, Kahoko found Yunoki watching the landscape below him in the railings. Before Kahoko could approach him, Yunoki turned to her. "So, what's with that giving- chocolate- to- Hihara-and-the-rest thing?"

"You were eavesdropping us? Or maybe you are ….jealous?" Kahoko asked with naughty mood. Yunoki didn't say anything, not that she minded though.

She approached Yunoki as she took out something from her plastic bag and gave it to Yunoki. "Happy Valentine's day, Azuma-san"

"For me?" Yunoki asked in disbelief, but halted for a second thought. "Hold it right there, Kahoko. If my chocolate is the same like the others…"

"Of course it isn't!" Kahoko protested. "I bought an ordinary chocolate for the others. I only made this one for you."

"Really? Thank you, Kahoko." Yunoki took the chocolate from her hand, unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite.

"How does it taste?" Kahoko asked, eager to know.

Yunoki nodded. "Not bad. You see, after eating the meals you have cooked for me so many times, I've become immune to any kind of poison."

Kahoko pouted, "Meanie…" before she realized, Yunoki pulled her into his embrace and fed her the chocolate with his mouth.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Your chocolate was kinda too sweet…" Yunoki complained.

"Really? And I was so careful with the amount of sugar I poured in… What could have gone wrong?" she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Perhaps it was due to your fingers" Yunoki raised her hand to his mouth,"-they taste like syrup." He licked first the index and then her middle finger, nibbling them in the end. He pulled her hand in a way, that she sat up on her knees and he could have better access to several parts of her body.

Kahoko closed her eyes giving in to the care he paid to her hand, then her wrist, next to her arm, until his lips gripped the flesh on her neck and her own lips afterwards. '_The man is a sinner. That's sure. But am I not a sinner, too, after succumbing to his wishes? ...But it feels so good…'_

"You are a temptation; no wonder that every woman you meet, falls for you." She kept her eyes closed, then opened them. Yunoki was smirking.

"You should be overcontent that you are my girlfriend. No one else has the honor of my full attention."

"Your full attention includes many other behaviors as well…"

"Like?" Yunoki's hand went under her dress on her hip, challenging her to answer straightforward.

"A-Azuma-san!" She tried to push his hand away, before it could touch anything else, more sensitive "Like this! You're such a perv from times to times!"

"Can you bring another example?"

"Many! But if you want just one, then remember White Day."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Sunday is Kahoko's favorite day- especially Sunday morning. Kahoko entered deeper insider her blanket, she didn't have any reason to wake up early in the morning. She thought that finally she would able to relax on Sunday. But…

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Kahoko!" Kotoko called Kahoko. "You'd better get up and get dressed now!"

Kahoko sit up with an irritation face, her eyes on the alarm, it was 08.50 AM on a Sunday morning. "What's the point?! This is Sunday! I have no obligation to wake up so early!" Kahoko complained, rubbing her eyes like a child. "Can't you let me sleep one more hour?"

"Well, it's up to you!" Kotoko shot back, "I just wanted to inform you that your dear boyfriend came to visit you! He's in the living room, talking to okaa-chan right now."

"What in the—NO WAY!" Kahoko was shocked and got up immediately from her bed. _'Azuma-san is here?'_ and without thinking her messy appearance, she raced down to the living room.

Entering the living room, Kahoko found Yunoki sitting calmly while talking to her mother. He had his charming smile as usual, while Mrs. Hino had that girlish smile on, like being in love again. Well… it's not like Kahoko didn't fall for him too…

Mrs. Hino had her back to her daughter, so the one who noticed Kahoko was Yunoki. "Ohayo, Hino-san!" he noticed her bed attire. "Did you have sweet dreams…?"

Mrs. Hino turned to her daughter. "Kahoko! You're such a mess!" she laughed and at the same time scolded her. "Hurry up, take a bath and get dressed! Your boyfriend has been waiting for you too long!" Mrs. Hino realized something and turned to Yunoki. "Oh! Let me serve a coffee for you!" before Yunoki could decline, Mrs. Hino had already disappeared in the kitchen.

Yunoki rose from his seat and approached Kahoko. "My, my…" he shook his head, holding a few strand of Kahoko's hair. "I suppose you didn't expect my arrival." Kahoko nodded, "Too bad that I wasn't the one to wake you up. I would use my methods…"

"No, thank you!" Kahoko protested. "Ano, did you get to meet father?"

"No unfortunately. Your mother said he had some work to do again. I hope that there'll be no misunderstandings with me taking you out today. But I've got to know another person. Look what I've got here." He showed her a piece of paper he was holding between his fingers.

Kahoko's face turned white- her privacy!!!

Yunoki looked at Kahoko's photo when she was still 7 years old in his right hand, "So, this is Hino Kahoko back in her childhood, eh?" he asked with amusement. While observing her photo, Yunoki held his chin. "I almost didn't recognize this person. I can't believe this was my clumsy girlfriend…You look very cute here…"

In 5 seconds, Kahoko took the photo away from Yunoki's hand. "Azuma-san, please don't invade my privacy!" she lectured, hiding her picture behind her back. "When did you enter my room?"

"While you were sleeping, of course…" Yunoki answered, "Now hurry up and take a bath. We're going out."

"Again..?" Kahoko groaned. She didn't mind Yunoki taking her out every day, but at least couldn't she have a rest in the morning?

"Now" Yunoki commanded. "…or do you want me to help you undress?" he whispered, not to be heard be anyone else.

"No, I don't. I got it." She sighed.

* * *

Kahoko and Yunoki arrived in an old traditional Japanese mansion. Kahoko recognized it immediately as one of Yunoki's holiday villa as she watched the housekeeper bowing at Yunoki's presence. When Kahoko entered the living room, she saw maids and the butler in yukata who were busy preparing some utensils.

"What is this all about?" Kahoko asked Yunoki.

"My family is preparing utensils for a tea ceremony party." Yunoki answered.

"But I don't understand…" Kahoko tilted her head. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Simple. This is my present for you; for the chocolate you'd give me." Yunoki answered, Kahoko still couldn't get it. Seeing how slow Kahoko was, Yunoki sighed. "White Day… Today is White Day."

Kahoko widened her eyes; she forgot that today is White Day! Is that why Yunoki took her here? This was his present?

Yunoki chuckled at her surprised face, "Silly, I'm just planning to make you some tea." He looked around, "Before my parents and all of the guests come. We still have 3 hours."

"Alright" Kahoko nodded, "What are we waiting for then? Let's sit and make some tea."

"Not yet." Yunoki shook his head. "Tea Ceremony has a few rules that you must obey."

"Which are…?" Kahoko asked.

Yunoki mentioned her clothes, "Appropriate attire." Without letting Kahoko say anything else, Yunoki took her hand and lead her to the change room. He locked the door, so nobody would come in to interrupt them.

Yunoki searched the wardrobe and pulled a crimson kimono with golden and vermillion sakura embroidered on it, "Alright, I have prepared this for you. This one should look good on you." He checked the clothes and gave them to Kahoko. "Why don't you give it a try?" then Yunoki took out a blue yukata for himself from the same wardrobe.

"What?" Kahoko jumped upon the realization. "Azuma-san, are you crazy or what? Do you want me to take my clothes off right here in front of you???" She looked Yunoki like he was insane; there wasn't a screen to secure some privacy for her!

"I don't mind." Yunoki smiled, as he took off his jacket. "I'll do the same, if that will make feel better." He said and unbuttoned his shirt. Kahoko quickly averted her eyes from Yunoki. Even if she was his girlfriend, she still didn't want to see him naked! Or did she? Lately she kept seeing some very revealing dreams of her very hot boyfriend…

Yunoki smiled slyly. He approached her as he continued to unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you sure you wanted to take your eyes off of me?" Sensing his steps getting closer, Kahoko backed off until she met the wall. Yunoki put both his hands against the wall, letting his shirt opened to hang around his body.

"Don't be so shy." Yunoki put his hand on Kahoko's chin and forced her to look at him. "I thought that you're mine already. That means I'm yours too, right?"

Kahoko's eyes fell onto his body. For the man who looked delicate and fragile, he was unexpectedly well formed- of course he didn't have a six pack, but there wasn't a single flaw, like on his face; his fair skin resembled to snow and all in all his body was surprisingly nice. Even though Kahoko only saw the half of it.

Yunoki smiled evilly, "You saw my body …" he said in purpose in her ear. "…Doesn't this mean it's my turn? I can help you change into your kimono…" he asked, holding her kimono in his hand.

"Don't even think about it!" Kahoko pushed him off, embarrassed by the whole event.

"It's a joke." Yunoki smiled, allowing to be pushed by her. Yunoki walked to another screen door and opened it: a small vacant room. "Go on, change your clothes here." He gestured. Kahoko walked in.

"Azuma-san" Kahoko called from the other side of the door, "Don't you ever think about peeking, ok?! I will not appreciate it!" she warned before closing and locking the door.

Yunoki just laughed, "That's too bad, Kahoko."

**End of flashback**

* * *

"I should have peeked back then." Yunoki said only to get a frown from Kahoko. "Just to justify the characterization you gave me."

Kahoko crossed her hands, "Sometimes I doubt if you have manners."

'_If only you knew…If I didn't have manners, I wouldn't try to hold back myself. You don't know how tempting was your dark silhouette behind the screen and the rustling sound of the kimono…'_He tried to recollect himself and continued the conversation leading it to other roads. "If I didn't have manners, then I would simply forget your birthday, like all the other boys usually do. But as you saw yourself; your man hasn't forgotten it and he offered you something unique. In the end I haven't only paid back your Valentine's present, but…"

"But you also showed that you are quite possessive-"Kahoko said after placing herself on Yunoki'

"Yes, I admit it-"

"And jealous"

"Yes, I- eh?" Yunoki was caught in Kahoko's trap and to his discomfort he saw her grinning. He cleared his throat and got serious again. "I don't have anything to fear from that man and that's what I wanted to prove. Hey, stop smiling like this!"

Instead of an answer Kahoko took his face in her hands and kissed him.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Kahoko's birthday ,February 27 [Conference Hall]_**

"I-can't-believe-it…" Kahoko whispered in disbelief as she saw the commercial show poster in one of Tokyo's conference halls. "IT'S WESTLIFE'S CONCERT, MY FAVORITE!!!"

February 27th was Kahoko's birthday and for present, Yunoki took her to one of Tokyo's biggest conference hall. At first, Kahoko really had no idea where Yunoki had planned to take her, as he didn't even say a single word during they trip to Tokyo. Kahoko could only detect his mysterious smile. Till the moment when in front of the hall Yunoki showed her the poster of the show today…

"Do you know how hard it was to receive these tickets?" Yunoki showed her two tickets, one of which suddenly was snapped by Kahoko as she was too excited to see them. "You should be thanking me. It took me half a week to get them (front seats please) since these were some of the best selling tickets ever."

"Thank you, Azuma-san!" Kahoko looked at the ticket in her hand, fascinated. "I promise I will do anything you want after the concert is over. This present was too much for me!" she said happily.

"Alright, you'd better keep that word you've given me." Yunoki reminded. Even though Kahoko regretted what she said earlier, it was too late to take her words back.

"Come now." Yunoki held her hand. "We're going to the back of the hall. My friends are of the concert staff and the translators. Maybe you can have some autograph and photo--"

"REALLY??!" Kahoko cut in before Yunoki could finish, "AWW! Azuma-san, I love you!!!" she embraced Yunoki with all her might.

"K-K-Kahoko…" Yunoki chocked, "I-I c-can't br-breath…" he never thought that Kahoko had such strength to break his bones. _'Women can't be underestimated after all!'_

"I-I'm sorry!" Kahoko released him.

"I'm fine…" Yunoki rubbed his arm. "Now, let's go."

"Oh! What a surprise. It's Hino-kun and …Yunoki-kun, I presume?" a matured voice spoke behind them. Yunoki and Kahoko turn around to see who greeted them.

"Kira richijou-san!" Kahoko called surprised. She never thought that he would be here.

"Kira richijou-san" Yunoki called. Unlike Kahoko, he wasn't surprised at all, as he had already expecting him to show up. "I'm pleased to meet you here." Although this wasn't exactly the truth. The way Kira always remembered Kahoko and not anyone else, got on his nerves, as it showed something more than a mere sympathy. Not to mention the concerts and dinners to which Kira invited Kahoko.

"Same here." Kira replied back. "I never thought that the two of you would be here. I was just about to give you a call, Hino-kun."

"Really?" Kahoko asked.

Kira nodded. "Well then, since you two are here already, I don't have to do it anymore." He turned back, "I'll see you two later."

After Kira disappeared, Kahoko noticed a smile of satisfaction drawn on Yunoki's handsome face features. "I'm shocked to see Kira richijou-san in here."

"Well, one of his relatives works in here as the Station's Manager, whom I know well." Yunoki smiled.

"Eh?" Kahoko tilted her head, "Does it mean you knew that Kira richijou-san will come here?"

"Yes. I used this opportunity to let him know that I'm the only one who can take you out. You don't need anyone else!" Yunoki answered irritated, but he quickly dismissed this feeling. "So then, shall we go?" he offered her his arm.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I do really thank you for taking me there, Azuma-san!" Kahoko smiled happily, "I never thought that I would be able to take some pictures with them…"

"Don't mention it. Anyway…" Yunoki looked Kahoko in the eyes, "How is your piano playing going?"

"I guess…" Kahoko lowered her head, "…it's slightly improving…"

"Then, would you be able to perform a piece for me?" Yunoki asked, "I have a friend around here that opened a music shop. You can show me your skills there." He sighed. "Next time, I'm going to send an upright piano to your house, so that you can practice every day."

"What???" she jumped. "But that will cost a lot of money, Azuma-san!"

"I don't mind." Yunoki took Kahoko's chin, "For me, you are more valuable than any item…" he kissed her chin. "I'll try to find some hours to continue our lessons, but I can't promise anything."

Kahoko blushed, "Thank you, Azuma-san. I shall not disappoint you. And please don't bother with my piano playing- I mean, you have your own worries and studies. I'll ask from Mori-san or another friend of mine to help me." She didn't want to mention Tsuchiura, because Yunoki would get it wrong.

He smiled heartily, "You're not a bother .We'll see. Now let's take a bite from what you've cooked and afterwards let's go to my friend's shop, ok?"

* * *

**Note: Dolce = sweet**

**Sorry for updating too late, but we're busy with our school and university. The next chapters will be up soon (that's sure up to ch. 16)**


	14. Chapter 13 : Sostenuto

**La Nostra Vita**

_**Our life**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Sostenuto_

**At the park, 6.00 PM**

A light breeze was blowing, making a certain girl's hair wave. In the evening sun's light they looked like they were on fire. She was still in her uniform with the new green necktie, which she had been wearing two months already.

"Kaho-chan, have I made you wait long?" Hihara was out of breath, panting, with his hands on his lap.

"Haha, Hihara senpai, you've made my day! It's ok – you didn't have to hurry. No one put a gun on your temple and threatened you to blow up your mind, if you aren't on time."

"If I can be any help to Kaho-chan and besides it's been some time I haven't seen you. So, tell me. You sounded a little worried…"

Kahoko turned serious. Hihara stared at her sorrowful visage with sympathy.

"Have you contacted Azuma-san lately? Have you received any news from him?"

"No, you see him more than I do. We aren't on the same university and I seldom meet him."

"I am so sorry." Kahoko's hand squeezed Hihara's hand. "It's my fault that you and Azuma-san aren't so close anymore."

"What are you talking about? Yunoki is still my friend!"

"I know, but if it wasn't for me, you two…" Kahoko comprehended that there was a small crack in their relationship ever since she got with Yunoki.

"Kaho-chan, don't say this again!" Hihara squeezed her hand. "Both of you are very important to me. And you don't find a good friend every day on the contrary, it becomes rarer. And Yunoki needs you. He may not request it, but please stand by him." Kahoko hugged him and he blushed like a child.

"You are such a great person! I hope you'll find a girl to love you as you deserve it."

"Now, back to what you asked me – I don't have any idea. He may be busy?"

"I've send him - God knows how many e-mails and he hasn't replied even to a single on. He also usually picks me twice a week and goes out the two of us. It's almost three weeks that he has disappeared and I'm going to get crazy soon, if he continues not to give any signs of life!"

"His grandmother… he perhaps faces family problems and doesn't wish to get you involved."

"But I WANT to get involved! I WANT to be a part of his life! Why is he always leaving me out when it comes to such matters? I may be able to help!"

"What can we do? I don't like to admit it, but no one can go against Yunoki Shigeko, the head of Yunoki clan. Are you going to have a talk with her and persuade her that Yunoki has to make his own choices for his own live?"

"That's it! Thank you, Hihara senpai!"

"Wait, Kaho-chan! Do you..." Kahoko was gone from the horizon. "…think you'll make it? Arg, this girl is undescribable… or better indescribably innocent and stubborn." He smiled with the thought of the girl which he was still fond of. "Even if I tried to change your mind, it would have been in vain. I wish you good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

**Three weeks earlier at the Yunoki Mansion**

The youngest boy of the family was called to have a conversation with Shigeko, and it wasn't for good – that was certain.

"Azuma, it's time we had a discussion about your marriage."

"I'm listening carefully" he didn't want to open a conversation with a refusal and in a negative way. He knew what was to come.

"Eiko ojou-san would make a fine wife. The Fuji are powerful people, respectable in financial and political circles and don't forget the help they offered us when we were in need. It's a good choice."

"Choice? It sounds more like something predetermined." He said calmly.

Shigeko was surprised. Azuma surely wasn't the same person, since that girl came here, but he hadn't disagreed or argued with her so openly before

"Azuma, you are forgetting to who are you talking to and what your position."

"I am fully aware, grandmother. I won't marry Eiko-san or Ayano-san or anyone else. I can't." he was looking her in the eyes.

"And I am well-informed of your reason. Don't think that I don't know about your relationship with that Hino girl. I haven't spoken until now, because I needed you to help your brothers in the crisis we passed. You are a grow-up person and you have responsibilities towards your family. You can't believe in children's fantasies about marrying out of love. So I'll give you three days to change your mind."

"My decision wouldn't change even if I had a century's time."

"You say it's final?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"Then you leave me no choice." Shigeko was determined to use all means to get what she wanted. "Starting from today, you're under surveillance. You'll dispose of your cell phone and your laptop. I'll put guards to report about your schedule. You'll be only allowed to go from the mansion to university or to the office and backwards. And you are not allowed to get out of your room unless I call you."

Yunoki looked at her indifferent. He wouldn't succumb. Or at least he didn't want her to see him doing so and be content with it.

'You defied me once, when you canceled your studies in England. It won't happen twice. If you want to play tough, I'll play tougher.' Shigeko thought.

"And… if you try anything crazy. Hino will meet some hardships- or a lot of hardships. To extinguish her out of the map would be easy. But this won't last long enough to torture both of you and her. Let's say her entrance to any of Japan's University will be problematic. Just for start"

Yunoki gritted his teeth. Basically, he wanted this woman to get lost. She was so manipulative, kind of admirable.

"If grandmother is finished, may I return to my room?" 'If I stay another minute here, I won't be able to stay impassive.'

Shigeko knew her words had some sort of impact on her grandson, so she let him go. But she also understood that she had only won a battle not the war. For that reason she would keep an eye on him.

* * *

Kahoko's heart was beating frenzily. She should face the horrible woman and convince her that Yunoki has some rights apart from responsibilities. Firstly, she wanted to see her Azuma.

Her hand suspended in mid air, hesitant to push the doorbell. A limousine stopped outside the car and someone got out of it. This someone approached Kahoko from behind and when she notices the footsteps and turned around, she saw…

--- Chapter 13 End ---

**

* * *

**

**Note: Sostenuto= sustained**

**Cliffhanger! Just wait to see next weekend. Hardships and sorrows ahead!**

**We've enabled anonymous reviews. We actually hadn't noticed they were disabled. We apologize. Please leave your comments. They encourage us!  
**


	15. Chapter 14 : Con dolore

**La Nostra Vita**

**_Our life_**

**Chapter 14**

**_Con Dolore_**

Kahoko turned and saw Yunoki Shigeko. Her palms got sweaty. She hurried to bow to be typical.

'_Here we go!'_

"Summimasen" her voice was shaky. "I am Hino Kahoko, Yunoki senpai's kouhai." She stopped to see Shigeko's reaction and what she saw wasn't exactly encouraging – Shigeko had raised her brow; nevertheless she had to go on. "I came to—"

"My grandson's kouhai? I know very well why you came here. But Azuma isn't here. Instead why don't we get in and have some talk? While drinking our tea? To celebrate his engagement – he's getting married next month. You should be happy for your senpai, ne?"

"Getting married???" Kahoko felt losing the ground under her feet.

"Should we go inside?" Shigeko suggested with 'evil' politeness.

* * *

Some minutes later, Kahoko was sitting across from Shigeko, drinking tea - to be exact trying to drink it, because she had a hard time even swallowing. And more over, she was scared – what if this witch had put poison into the tea? Well, she hadn't thought of it but much later. The only thing she was thinking those moments was Azuma's marriage.

"So… umm, he's getting married? Is he in love with his fiancée?"

"Love has nothing to do with it. Marriage is a contract. It always has been."

"NO, it's WRONG!" Kahoko objected. "People should marry out of love, not because of money!"

"Young lady, lower your voice! In what reality do you live? Azuma will learn to love her in time and if he doesn't, it doesn't matter. It's only a means to expand the family's power and influence, nothing more."

"But what about him? He is a human being who has feelings and has his own dreams!"

"Feelings and dreams have nothing to do with politics!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM! You have already taken away from him the only thing that consoled his soul – music! Doesn't he have the RIGHT to marry the woman he loves???" Kahoko stood up with flames in her eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shigeko hit her hand on the low-table and it shook under her anger. "SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

But Kahoko didn't move. She was determined to do something for Azuma to stand up for her love. The atmosphere was tensed.

Shigeko rose. She pierced Kahoko with her gaze and chills ran down Kahoko's spine. Seconds later, Shigeko started laughing. It was laughs of mockery.

"Who do you think you are? Just because Azuma courted you, you thought that he would make you his wife? Did you really have such delusions?"

Kahoko was shocked. How did this hag know about her and Azuma?

"You shouldn't be surprised —I have eyes everywhere. My grandson had to do something to pass his time. But now the games can't be continued, time to get serious. Hino Kahoko, what do you offer him?"

"Love, a place to return to with happiness. I may not come from a prestigious and prosperous family, but I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"It's not necessary." A voice well-known to Kahoko said. Azuma made his entrance in the living room, where the two women confronted each other.

"Azuma-san! You're ok! I'm so glad! I was really worried!" Kahoko ran to embrace him but Azuma pushed her away.

"Azuma-san?" Kahoko was taken aback by his reaction.

"Hino-san, we're over." His face didn't reveal any emotion.

"You are pulling my leg again, aren't you? That's a joke, right?"

Azuma shook his head.

"Then… I see a bad dream." Her voice now started breaking. "And when I woke up, all will be fine. The way they used to be, right?"

"I've made a mistake, Hino-san. It's over."

"No, no, you are lying!" Kahoko fisted fierce fully his yukata on the chest.

"YOU ARE LYING!" she was trying to get a hold of something to support herself, because everything was falling apart. Her heart was torn apart by his words. Shigeko's words, though harsh, hadn't made her bleed like Azuma's words now. "You are saying that the moments we had together mean nothing to you? Not anymore?" tears were gathered on the edges of her eyes. Azuma turned his face on the left. "LOOK AT ME!" but when he turned to her again, she could only see void. A big black void, which was devouring her slowly- is it how hell feels like?

She let the grip she had on him and straightened her body.

"So I guess… it's a goodbye." She felt a lump in the throat choking her. Her tears in her eyes overflowed and her vision was blurred. "Please, take care."

"Butler, escort Hino-san outside!" Shigeko ordered.

[ background music: the night that considers -find it in you tube ]

* * *

When Shigeko and Azuma were left alone, Shigeko spoke.

"You did well. Although I hadn't call you, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you; you became sensible at last."

"Excuse me; I'll go back to my room for a rest."

* * *

He wanted to spit his face in the mirror. He was so miserable. He leaned on the wooden frame of the French door, gazing at the night sky. No moon, no light of hope. He had sent away his light of hope, to save it.

'_I should not cry. Men don't cry…'_

He bit his tongue, to hold himself from crying.

'_Her trembling lips, the pain in her eyes… and yet, she hugged me, she told me to take care… so kind-hearted, so stupid…'_

He had wanted to return the embrace, to hold her tight on him and never let go.

'_I wish I could kiss those trembling lips, I wish I took her away, I wish I made love to her…'_

How many times had he fantasized her, her small body under his?

'_Well, I won't wet my bed anymore…'_ Azuma mocked himself. _'I'm pathetic'_

Azuma reminiscenced that Saturday in Osaka that he spent with Kahoko.

'_I've made a mistake. I wasn't lying. My mistake was that I got you into this mess. Did I really believe I could offer you a future? When I'm not claiming my own freedom? How will you, a little bird, get away from the cat, which climbed even on the sky – hence, my grandmother? And the sky is endless without places to hide…'_

He tasted something brackish and salty in his mouth: he had bitten too hard on his tongue causing it to bleed and the blood got mixed with the tears, he didn't know he was shedding.

'_If she can be safe this way, its ok, isn't it? Perhaps it would have been easier if I had given up earlier… but…'_

He passed out.

* * *

**Author's note: Minna-san arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing and favouriting our fic.**

**As noted from our ear friend neon fantasy ,there's a mistake in the last chapter with the okaa-san address (it should be obaa-sama). Too bored to change the document to correct it. Please stay in tune for our next spicier chapter!**

**Con dolore = with sadness  
**


	16. Chapter 15 : Amoroso

**La Nostra Vita**

**Our life**

**Chapter 15**

**Amoroso**

Kahoko had cried her heart out the past week. Kotoko tried to console her countless times: unsuccessfully, that is. Kahoko couldn't bring herself to forget about him, to curse him an ill fate or to swear, she just couldn't, all her efforts were in vain. She had fallen for Yunoki too deep. She ran through some photos of her with him and told herself that all was a nightmare and the next morning her phone would ring again and she would hear his seductive voice and…

But the next morning the only thing she heard ringing was her alarm clock, which ended up each time hitting the opposite wall. In the school, she wandered like a ghost in the corridors or attended the lesson mechanically. Nao, Mio, even Tsuchiura tried to cheer her up or make her confess her worries in order to lessen her pain, but none of them achieved anything. In the end her tears dried out and she confronted the truth. Kahoko didn't want to worry her family and friends anymore, so she put a fake smile on, hoping that in the time her wound would close.

Life had other plans, though…

Thus, one fine morning Kotoko called her little sister.

"Kahoko~~! Whose jacket is this? It's not yours, mine, or mother's since it's a man's jacket. It can't be Daiichi's – it's not his taste – and father has got only two, which I know very well. I found it on the sofa." She questioned.

"Onee-chan… eh, ummm, eh…"

"Spill the beans! Who was here last night? I hope you didn't do anything crazy on your desperation!"

"Well, you see, the one who came was…" she blushed ten shades of red.

* * *

**_The previous night…_**

_**TING TONG!**_ , Kahoko rushed to open the door.

"Onee-chan, did you forget your-" and when she opened the door, the person standing outside wasn't her older sister. "-keys, again…?" her voice faded.

"Wrong guess, try again."

"…Yunoki senpai." Kahoko avoided his gaze.

"Bingo. I'm coming in." Although Yunoki understood the hurt from the tone of her voice, he walked in. She had every right to throw him out, that's why he hurried to get in. He passed by her and after taking off his shoes, he sat on the sofa and on its arm he left his jacket.

_'He walks in like this is his own house. He's underscribable! Let's behave civilized, though.'_

"How can I help you?" Kahoko stood some meters away in safe distance.

"Are you alone?" Yunoki noticed the silence in the house.

"My brother has moved in his own apartment some days now, my sister is out with her friends at a party and she's going to stay at Mika's place. My parents are on a business trip. They left yesterday. So, yes, I'm alone."

Yunoki placed his two fingers on his forehead. "You never learn, do you? You are alone at home and let a man come in?"

"**I** let you in? And apart from that, it's not like you are a total stranger! Why are you here, senpai?" She was disturbed by his intrusion, but even more by the strange sensation of calling him 'senpai' again.

"I ran away. I'm currently staying in a hotel room. But tomorrow, I'm going to search for an apartment to rent or to buy it. I'll see."

Kahoko hadn't expected this. "You want me to lend you some money?"

"No, money isn't the problem. Probably, my grandmother will disinherit me, but I have some money, that my other grandmother had put in an account just for me, for emergency situations."

"Your 'other grandmother'?"

"Yes. My mother's mother, Haruko Kin .She had a golden heart. But she died from cancer when I was ten. She had wanted for her daughter, Sakura, to be happy. Unfortunately, by marrying Yunoki Iwao, my father, I can't say she found true happiness. Especially, with such a Cerberus like mother-in-law, so, Kin obaa-san wished her grandchildren to find happiness. She had foreseen the future and therefore, before dying she called me and gave me the password and all the details about an account in my name. She made me swear secrecy. It is a respectable amount of money for both me and Miyabi, but as the older one, I am responsible for its management. Practically, I can make use of half of them. I don't know if I can do something for Miyabi too, right now."

"Then, why are you here?" She asked again.

Yunoki stood up and got near her.

"Stop where you are! If you came to play with my heart one more time, then out! OUT!"

Yunoki enfolded her in his arms, Kahoko was trying to escape. His warmth was tempting. She would sink in desperation once more, if she didn't struggle to free herself from the embrace.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You'd better not be deceived by such things." Kahoko froze. "I'd better die, rather than see you kneeling in front of my grandmother. What did you want me to say, when she sees you as a mosquito to be squashed?"

"Azuma-san…" _'All was an act to protect me? I'm such a bad person for not believing in our love!'_ Her eyes watered.

"You really have got some nuts to come and demand my freedom from obaa-san."

"It's because Azuma-san has made me tough." Kahoko giggled. Their conversation was like déjà-vu of the dinner they had before Yunoki departed for England.

Kahoko closed his lips with hers and let herself drift into the kiss. She kissed him so passionately like there was no tomorrow, like a wife who meets her missing spouse after the war is over. Kahoko's hands squeezed his shirt and Yunoki's hands went behind her head to support it and deepen the kiss. Which fairy-godmother had put her finger in this and made a wonder?

After breaking the kiss, they didn't speak. Yunoki's right hand had landed in Kahoko's breast. But Kahoko didn't push it away. Instead, she overlapped it with her hand.

"Come." she said and pulled him from his hand upstairs to her bedroom.

_'Can I refuse you anything?'_ Yunoki thought.

The new moon was hanging like a slice of melon from the black night sky, a promise for a new beginning. That night Yunoki and Kahoko consummated their love…

* * *

They were lying very close to each other. Kahoko's eyelids were closed and her breath was back to normal and serene. Yunoki made a move to get up, but Kahoko held him where he was.

"Were you going to leave me all alone, again?"

"I thought you were sleeping." Yunoki was startled.

Kahoko opened her eyes. "Don't go!" she rolled them both until she lay on her back. She crossed her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to break it, but she pulled him onto her bosoms again. That was repeated twice.

"Why do I have to do the push-up? I'm not in the army!"

"Don't go. Please stay, please. Stay until dawn." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kahoko…" Yunoki hadn't seen her so fragile before. She was begging him. He leaned in, gave her a kiss on the crown of her head, wiped off her tears and caresses her hair. _'It' would have been easier, if I had given up earlier, but I love you to bits, annoying girl. So…' _"I won't leave you, ever again." He whispered in her ear. "But for now, I'll stay only until dawn. Not longer. We'll be in trouble if we are discovered, ok?"

Kahoko nodded. They turned on the side and she roosted in his chest.

* * *

Kahoko narrated in short and without a lot of details Yunoki's visit.

"So, how was it?" Kotoko asked

"How was it what?" Kahoko didn't tell her about Yunoki staying until early in the morning and played dumb.

"I'm not dense. You want to say that he left right away? And he just came by to make things clear? And that your make-up recess was restricted to words only, not extended to any **deeds**?" she crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Onee-chan, I-he-not-we-nothing-just…" Kahoko mumbled

"You know, I came earlier last night. I didn't stay at Mika's place and I think that I heard some noises coming from your room. And the thing that made the situation even weirder was that you had left lights in the living room on."

"Y-Y-You heard so-something? W-What did you hear?" Kahoko had fallen in Kotoko's trap. Kotoko hadn't heard anything, just said so to make her sister confess. Kahoko had turned her back to Kotoko to hide her even redder face. She pictured her elder sister eavesdropping when she and Yunoki… _'If she heard my moans, I want the earth to open and swallow me!!!'_

"Take a deep breath and tell me."

"I don't have to!"

"If you don't tell me, then would you like me to tell okaa-san?"

"You stool pigeon! Very well, I'll tell you… It was… blissful. Yes, that's the word. Although it hurt and was short but I didn't mind. I told him, too. It was enough for me this feeling… of him… inside me…"

"He would probably be anxious about your first time and with his situation… Catch it!" Kotoko threw the jacket to Kahoko. "When are you going to see him again?"

**Flashback**

Yunoki was spooning her while she was sleeping in his arms.

"My princess, wake up!" He bit her ear softly. "Sleeping Beauty, your prince must leave!"

Kahoko groaned and wiggled. Her hand ended on Yunoki's face. "Ouch… Sleeping clumsiness, will you wake up? I have to go!" he said in a louder voice.

"Mmm… what time is it?"

"It's 6.30 in the morning."

"Already?" she asked sleepily. Upon the realization she gave a start. "6.30?"

Yunoki nodded and got up, starting to collect his clothes and putting them on.

"When am I going to see you again?" Kahoko closed more Yunoki's shirt, in which she was (he had given it to her, because she had felt a bit cold) to cover herself. In the morning light she could admire Yunoki's naked body, but instead of averting her gaze, she kept staring in awe. Something big had changed in her and Kahoko found this spectacle in front of her very normal and worth of admiration, not embarrassment. Yunoki was busy putting on his pants, so he didn't notice the way she looked at his body.

"I can't say with certainty. I'll have to find a place to stay, a job, a new car – since the one I got wasn't in my name – and handle some other issues. For example, I want to ensure our safety and especially yours… Can I have my shirt?"

"Can I keep it? Please?" she rubbed her nose on the collar of his shirt. "It smells like you. So, it'll be like you hug me each time I wear it."

"Ok, keep it. I've got my T-shirt anyway." He smiled at her cute face.

"Thanks. Can I at least phone you?"

"I don't have a cell phone right now. I have to buy one, too. I'll call once everything is settled down. Don't worry, I'll be alright. And I'll be thinking of you." Yunoki was now kneeling before her, cupping her face with both his hands.

Kahoko claimed his lips then smothered his face with kisses and in the end buried her face in his hair, while holding his hands with hers. It was Yunoki's turn to show his longing for her. His hands moved to open the shirt and they rested on her slim waist. Yunoki then planted some kisses on the bottom of her neck, where the collarbones meet, on her breastbone and on her stomach.

"Can't you stay with us? I'll persuade my parents…"

"No" Yunoki interrupted her. "It's too risky for you and your family. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll have to come up with a plan to wait off my grandmother. I have something in my mind. Just stay here." Her eyes flickered some sorrow. "Don't cry, Kahoko. You are a strong girl."

Kahoko forced a smile.

"That's my girl!" he gave her one more kiss on the lips, making a smooch sound and stood up. "Get inside the bed and sleep some more. We'll meet again."

"Please take care!"

**End Flashback**

"I don't know when."

"I see." Kotoko simply said. She headed towards her cupboard, opened it, put something out and gave it to her little sister.

"What are these?" Kahoko was looking at a pill and a small box in her hands.

"It's the next-day pill. I assume you didn't use any protection last night. The box – isn't it obvious what it is? They are condoms. Make sure you use them next time. I bought you the ones that give extra pleasure. I bought them just this morning from the apothecary. And this is going to be useful." Kotoko handed her _'Kama Sutra for new Lovers.'_

"O-O-O-Onee-c-chan…" but Kotoko was already climbing down the stairs.

"Oh, and Kaho" Kotoko shouted, "bring me your sheets for a wash. Our parents will be back in two days and you don't want okaa-chan to discover the stain on your sheets!"

"O-O-Ok, I-I-I'll bring them down in a minute!"

_'Why doesn't the earth open to swallow me???'_

**--- Chapter 15 End ---**

_

* * *

_**Author's notes: Amoroso = erotic**

**The names of Yunoki's family are our own 'inventions' .We do not own the rest characters.**

**Next chapter will be a special-extra. But it's gonna be late, because C_V fell ill and ayame has university assignments to accomplish.  
**


	17. Chapter 16 : Con fuoco

Warning: Adult content and vulgar vocabulary

_**Chapter 16. **Con Fuoco_

A sunray sneaked through the window in the room and tickled Kahoko on her eyes. She put her hand in front of her eyes to make shadow. She wasn't sleeping, but the light hitting her eyes was quite disturbing.

'_What time is it?'_ she turned to see the clock near the futon. _'5.30 am. I have some more time. Let's idle! But once I get home, I need a good rest.' _She turned her head upwards and kissed Yunoki's chin, who was sleeping. She blushed a tint of pink due to his handsomeness.

Kahoko was half-lying on Yunoki's bosom. Both were naked inside of the futon in the apartment Yunoki had bought four weeks ago. It was a medium size apartment near the university (so he wouldn't need a car, he had enough expenses till now), with bedroom, kitchen and bathroom for one person. Except for the cupboards in the kitchen and bathroom, and a wardrobe in the bedroom, there weren't any other furniture – it followed the Japanese simplicity. She came twice every week to spend a part of the day and the night too with him and always with an excuse that she was with one of her female friends. She wanted to take care of him, since he was working hard. He continued going to Keio University and at the same time was working from home for a company producing kimono as financial councilor. So, Kahoko thought that the only thing she could do for him was prepare some food for him, although he could cook on his own (as a perfect student, he was good at home economics class) and spend some time with him. After all, all he had done was for her, for them.

Kahoko shifted her weight on the futon and pillow with her one hand supporting her head, she was observing him. He was still sleeping.

'_Of course, he is dead tired. And I don't know either how many times he sent me to heaven last night. Really, I've lost the count.'_

_**Can you keep a secret?**_

Each time she stayed at his apartment, he made love to her.

_**These walls keep a secret**_

_**That only we know**_

_**But how long can they keep it?**_

_**'Cause we're two lovers who lose control**_

'_Once I've asked who your true self is. Now I have the answer. The true you is here. Every time you make love to me, I can feel it by the way you fondle my body, the way you kiss it like a holy temple. I can see this you – it's caring and affectionate and then turns to passionate and greedy. It's just the way you are…'_

_**We're two shadows chasing rainbows**_

_**Behind closed windows**_

_**Behind closed doors**_

'_You've changed, I've changed… in a positive way.'_

She didn't feel uneasy with her body anymore. She wasn't embarrassed to undress before him, because he was her boyfriend – no, he was her man. And she was his woman.

_**If walls could talk – oh**_

_**They would say "I want you more"**_

_**They would say "hey – never felt this before"**_

_**And that you would always be**_

_**The one for me**_

'_I can say you love me deeply. Because no matter how tired you are, you smile a true big smile, when you see me. Because you respect me, you've never forced me to do anything that I don't want to and your first priority is my pleasure. Because you insist looking at me in the eyes, when you are inside me'_

_**Just two people making memories**_

_**Too good to tell**_

_**And these arms are never empty**_

_**When we're lying where we fall**_

_**We're painting pictures, making magic,**_

_**Taking changes,**_

_**Making love**_

'_When I see my reflection in your eyes, I learn to love myself, too. Maybe you feel the same. You can see your real self through my eyes.'_ She touched his lips with her fingers.

'_I am so lucky to be your woman. No one else apart from me can kiss these lustful lips… and your beautiful face, and smell your fragrance and your lavender strands…'_

_**Chorus**_

_**If the wall had eyes – my**_

_**They would see the love inside**_

_**They would see – me**_

_**In your arms in ecstasy**_

_**And with every more they'd know**_

_**I love you so**_

Kahoko played with one of his tresses that were short now. He had allowed her to cut his hair, because he hadn't enough time to take care of them. She felt honored that he put his trust into her abilities, not that he didn't worry about the result. Kahoko in order to ensure him, showed him Amou's photo in her handy who had become her guinea pig after many complaints. In the end Kahoko cut her own hair too. A bob till under her ears. Yunoki looked even manlier in his new look: hair till his neck and a fringe.

'_Like Kaji-kun, only in purple, he he… but if I tell him this, I won't be alive tomorrow…'_ she had thought back then.

She had also shaved him before going to bed, and it was the first night he let her take the initiative and be on top. He would let her do it, when he was too tired or when she had period, she was the one making oral sex to him. A lot had changed. Both were more open-minded than in the past. More open to each other and to their desires.

_**When I'm feeling weak**_

_**You give me wings**_

_**When the fire has no heat**_

_**You light it up again**_

_**When I hear no violins**_

_**You play my every string**_

'…_your strong arms, your firm chest… why have you chosen me?'_

Kahoko remembered when Nao said in her ear in the past that she had become more beautiful and cheerful. She teased her that a woman becomes more beautiful each time her man makes love to her. Nao told her that she always made others feel comfortable around her, that she had the ability to touch and warmthen other's hearts. Maybe that was the reason why he chose her.

'_Do you feel safe with me? The way I feel with you?'_

_**So stop the press**_

_**Hold the news**_

_**The secret's safe between me and you**_

_**Walls – can you keep a secret?**_

Kahoko leaned in and kissed his lips. _'I have to go home, before they find out about us. Rest well, sweetheart.'_

_**Chorus**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Oooh I love you baby**_

_**Oooh baby**_

_**Love you, love you, love you so, honey**_

_**Love you, love you, love you so**_

_**In your arms in ecstasy**_

_**If they could only see you and me, baby**_

_**Just you and me, baby**_

_**I love you so…**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Kahoko opened the door of her house. 6.51 AM. She looked at her clock and went upstairs.

'_Everyone must be sleeping. I should do the same. I need a nap urgently.'_

It seems she was wrong, "Where were you, young lady?" from inside the kitchen, her father appeared. She stopped walking some steps before reaching the top of the staircase.

"You weren't at Mio's, Nao's, or Amou's or Shoko's house."

Kahoko understood that she couldn't lie. She could only worsen the situation, if she did.

"I was… at Azuma's place."

"I guess that you were at his place and all the other times, huh? With him, who dumped you?"

"It wasn't his fault…" but she got interrupted.

"Were you screwing all night with this jerk?"

Kahoko's eyes widened. It wasn't like this. They weren't – ahh, she couldn't even think this word – ; they really loved each other. They didn't do it just for pleasure, it wasn't that raw. They put their feeling in it. Her hurt feelings changed quickly to anger.

"Yes, we were having sex all night, so what? It's **none** of your business!"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? NONE OF MY BUSINESS??? What if I sell this piano or this violin?" Kenzo pointed at the piano Yunoki had brought her as a present. "They occupy space in **my** house."

"You CAN"T!"

"You have to understand, Kaho, that you're still at high school and you're still living with us. So, for what should I punish you? For lying to us repeatedly or for neglecting your studies for this bastard?! What's in your head?! Letting yourself being fucked by this tramp, who probably wanted you only for his bed? And who after dumping you, may have laid with other women? But you see, he got bored and returned to you. And a naïve girl like you is always an easy pray for these 'gentlemen'. I shouldn't have listened to your mother and sister."

Kahoko shook her head in denial. That was definitely not her Azuma. She couldn't take it, her father talking so dirty about her love. She put her hands onto her ears to close them. She didn't want to hear more. No, no…

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!! You know nothing, NOTHING!!!"

"You're right, I don't know." Kahoko was startled. "But has he come for dinner to let us know him better? No, he hasn't."

"Okaa-san, onee-san, and onii-san have met him. He wanted to come but he was busy. Last year I didn't want to annoy him, because he had his exams, so I didn't remind it to him…"

"And this year?"

"He, he's working and studying and…"

"And you're just finding cheap excuses."

"NO! They're NOT excuses."

"Invite him to dinner! Or else you won't see him once and for all. AND concentrate on your studies! Yesterday, Okada sensei and Tanata sensei phoned and weren't pleased with your grades in English and Maths. If you don't show improvement, no more music for you, young lady!"

Kahoko rushed into her room, locked it and sat behind the door, hugging her knees and hiding her head in the space between her chest and knees. In some points her father was right. She didn't pay much attention to her lessons. She should try harder. She wouldn't like to disappoint Yunoki either. Now, about calling him to dinner… she really didn't wish to be an annoyance and something more, she didn't want to expose his family's circumstances.

A knock was heard on the door of her room.

"Whoever it is, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She had to think and plan about that dinner with Yunoki. _'But the sleep comes first.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's notes: Con fuoco means with fire**_

_**Thanks for reading and supporting us. We'll update after mid-february. Sorry.  
**_


	18. Chapter 17 : Tranquillo

_**Chapter 17 .**Tranquillo_

_**Thursday, in front of Seiso School's front gate**_

"Yunoki-sama! It's been a long time! Did you come to visit us??! How wonderful, Yunoki-sama!" The 'still existing?' Yunoki's bodyguards asked in disbelief in front of Yunoki, who wore his business attire. Towako widened her eyes in admiration, "Oh my god, Yunoki-sama! You look very handsome in your business suit!"

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you still remember me." Yunoki smiled. The others started another chat but Yunoki didn't hear them as he looked over his pocket watch; he had waited for Kahoko for 15 minutes now and she was still not coming out.

It has been 2 weeks since Kahoko's behaviour has been strange towards him. Firstly she changed the days they usually met and didn't want to meet on weekends .Secondly they didn't meet at his place and most of all she seemed like avoiding him. Last Tuesday when they met, it was still school time for her- so practically she skipped class, P.E to be exact -and that was repeated two more times; three with this one. Kahoko asked him to help her with her study. And surely he understood her stress about the exams, but why whenever he tried to lure her to go make love in his apartment , she found an excuse and fled? So Yunoki decided to pay her a visit. When he was about to visit her house, an e-mail came through his phone

_~Please don't come to my house, just meet me at school~_

This, of course, made Yunoki even more confused and worried . But then he decided to respect Kahoko's wish and pay her a visit at school, like she asked.

"Azuma!" Kahoko beamed and the girls near Yunoki changed ten colours out of jealousy; 'when did they got that intimate?' they mumbled.

Yunoki saw Kahoko running to his direction with a smiling face. Seeing Kahoko in high spirits, Yunoki kind of relieved excused himself from the crowd and walked towards Kahoko, embracing her when she arrived in front of him. She returned the embrace, not caring everyone saw them as she enjoyed her 'little world' with him.

"How was your lesson?" Yunoki kissed her forehead.

"I passed my test with good mark. It's thanks to your tutoring that I could achieve this, Azuma." Kahoko happily showed him the exam paper with '90/100' on it.

"Now, that's my girl, good job." Yunoki kissed her again. "How about another lesson at my apartment?" he asked. Kahoko hesitated for a moment and then accepted the offer. She would have to tell him eventually. Actually she should have already told him, since the day was today…

Yunoki turned to everyone behind him, "Sorry everyone, but I'm afraid that we must leave right now." Some murmurs of protest and disappointment flew out instantly. "Don't worry. I will be coming back tomorrow for another visit." The girls began to scream out with happiness.

As Kahoko and Yunoki entered Yunoki's car together, Kahoko still could hear those fanatic fangirls screaming 'We love you forever, Yunoki-sama!'. As Yunoki began to drive off, Kahoko shook her head. '_They will not stop screaming for another century…'_

"They are still annoying like before, don't you think?" Yunoki asked, keeping his gaze on the road.

Kahoko nodded, but halted on second thought that in fact she was inside a car with Yunoki. This was the first time she saw the new car. "Ano… Azuma?" she turned towards Yunoki. "This car is from…?" Kahoko didn't realize that she entered a new Silver BMV 318I, until those 'annoying' girls disappeared.

Yunoki chuckled, "You think I stole this car? Of course not, you silly" He laughed. "My boss was pleased with my work and because I unraveled a financial "leaking", the one I told you of some weeks ago, she decided to reward me with a car."

"She?" Kahoko surprised and pouted at the same time.

"Oh. I did forget to tell you that my boss is female." Yunoki admitted. Seeing Kahoko's disappointed appearance that made her cuter, Yunoki shook his head with smile. "What's with that face, my dear?" He pinched her cheek, "Don't be suspicious of me, okay? I won't cheat, I promise. You shouldn't really worry; only one woman can step into my head." He said looking at Kahoko.

"Azuma, I don't understand about this one." Kahoko pointed her notebook, which was filled with many random questions given by Yunoki for her math lesson, on the small wooden desk nearby Yunoki's futon. She was embarrassed at first to ask so many things. Kahoko didn't want to make fool of herself and be called dense again, but Yunoki showed understanding and never mocked her about her many questions. On the contrary he supported her and explained everything over and over again without complaining.

Yunoki took the pencil from her hand and began to write. "It's simple, just use this…" While Yunoki was writing, Kahoko watched him carefully. Sometimes, her view changed from her book to his handsome face. She was trying to think a way of telling him about the problem that occurred recently with her father and couldn't concentrate properly. She postponed it each time and that couldn't go on forever…

"So…" Yunoki asked while writing down the answer to the problem. "What's with you lately?"

"Eh?" Kahoko was caught of guard.

"You made me the honour to come to my apartment today!" his tone was subtly ironic "You are acting weird and you're not telling me anything. You even seem annoyed by my advances… Did something happen?" Yunoki erased a few words and changed them.

"It's…it's nothing." She simply stated, but Kahoko's eyes avoided Yunoki's. 'Stupid, stupid! Why don't you just tell the truth?'

"Nothing, huh? You're giving me the cold shoulder and call this nothing?" Yunoki's voice was low but accusation was obvious in it.

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulder! You misunder-"

"Are you kidding me? Why you didn't you want us to come here and make love all the other times?" His voice raised and his whole attention was towards Kahoko now.

"I, I…" Kahoko was almost ready to break down to tears.

"You what, Kahoko? If you are in love with someone else,… you should know that I won't give you up to anyone else!" He got out of control and couldn't calm. Why did he get so emotional when it had to do with her? And to think that he promised himself not to yell her…

"YOU ,IDIOT! How could I ever fall for another man! I don't believe you!" She clenched her skirt with such pressure that she thought that she would tear it apart. To have her Azuma distrusting her was too much.

Of course. How could he ever think like this? Yunoki came closer and kissed her on her cheek as an apology. Kahoko looked at him with sadness lingering in her eyes. He was jealous like she was at times. Totally normal, isn't it? She hugged him trying to soothe the storm of thoughts and emotions in her head.

"I love you. I love you very much. How could I ever be so ungrateful to you after all the things you've done for me?"

He hugged her back and fondled her hair. But when he tried to leave a hickie on her neck, she pushed him away. "You see? That's what I mean. Not even a kiss…" he said disappointed. "What's wrong? Really?" An image of his grandmother flashed in his mind. "Did anyone threaten you?"

"No. Yes, uh not exactly… He didn't like the fact that I slept with you…"

" 'He' you said?" Yunoki's eyes widened "Who is this jerk? What does he want from you? How dare he interrupt our-"While Yunoki kept babbling without end, Kahoko grabbed Yunoki's shirt and shut his mouth with her lips in order to calm him down.

"Actually…" Kahoko detached her lips from Yunoki's. "…It's my father."

"Your father?" Yunoki didn't expect that. "What happened? Does he dislike our relationship?"

Kahoko nodded, "He began to hate you since you dumped me. And he wanted me to concentrate on my study. But he was overreacting…talking like this about us, about you…" She let her head down. " I had kept our reunion a secret because I didn't know how they would react and I didn't know, if it was ok with you I to tell them about your circumstances… And the last time I came home after spending the night with you, he was waiting for me and for explanations. And he demanded to meet you and that you have dinner with us."

"That's right; I haven't met your father yet. It was a coincidence though. We have to fix this. We absolutely must."

"Please don't be stressed over… I don't want to affect your work and study." Kahoko put her hand on Yunoki's chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I always want to be by your side, Azuma. But I don't want to be a burden."

Yunoki smiled for what he heard and kissed her softly on the lips as his response. "You're not a burden. _You _are my life now. So no need to worry about talking about my past. Anyway, back to the subject, when is your father going to invite me for dinner?"

"Eh…Today?" Kahoko slowly replied, seeking for Yunoki's reaction. As she expected, Yunoki got surprised. "If you can, I mean. I know you're busy with your work, so I can explain to my father that you---"

"No" Yunoki answered. "I cannot make him wait any longer. Your father needs to understand that you need happiness, and your happiness is me."

"But—"

"No matter what happens, I'll make clear to them that I'm serious. I'll do whatever it takes for them to accept me."

"Yunoki-kun…" Mrs. Hino called Yunoki, who was standing at the door next to her daughter. Although she wasn't happy that this man was the reason of Kaho's pain for some time, looking at them both next to each other, she couldn't hold grudge, because they looked so good together. She didn't believe back then that their break up was that serious either- it was probably a lover's spat-, so finding out that they got back together wasn't such a surprise to her. "Long time no see!" she couldn't hold back and flashed a smile. Her daughter's boyfriend had a mysterious way to charm even without saying anything. "I'm glad to see you again. How do you do?"

"How do you do, Hino-dono?" he replied while bowing slightly. "The pleasure of meeting you again is mine. But …where is your husband? Won't he join us? I've heard he wanted to talk to me in person."

" Yes, Kenzo hadn't had the chance to know more about his daughter's boyfriend. Well, I hope that everything will go smoothly. He's….uh…."

Kotoko came out from the corridors, "Otou-san has gone out for shopping in the mini-market. He left about half an hour ago. Have you forgotten that, okaa-chan? You forgot otou-san because you were waiting for Yunoki-san?"

"Kotoko!" Mrs. Hino scolded the youngster who was teasing her. Kotoko laughed seeing her mom's reaction and instantly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okaa-chan…" Kahoko sighed in building anxiety. "Until otou-san returns home, why don't you serve a drink for both of us so we can talk easily?"

"No need." A strict voice startled all the members in the house. Kahoko and Yunoki turned around to see Kenzo with some plastic bags in his hands. Yunoki gave him a bow, "This is the first time we meet, nice too meet you, Hino-sama. My name is Yunoki Azuma."

"Yes, I've heard some things here and there from Akane and Kaho." Yunoki raised his head. "But I wanted to learn about your whereabouts from you. Shouldn't I know what's behind the pretty face of the person who sleeps with my daughter? Especially after throwing her away like trash." Kenzo added.

Kahoko looked Yunoki's reaction, because her father was already going overboard. Yunoki kept his composure and looked Kenzo straight in the eyes. "I see you love your daughter very much. I understand your worries. I'm here to dissolve these worries. The missing pieces of the puzzle must be put into their place for someone to have the complete image. Judging without having the whole image is the least to say unwise."

"You talk well, young man-"

"Otou-san, I'm sure Yunoki-san has a good explanation for all that has happened." Daisuke intervened and put his hand on Kahoko's shoulder, startling her.

"Nii-san? You came,too?"

"Dinner is served." Mrs. Hino shouted from within the kitchen. She was afraid that a quarrel would erupt and therefore she hurried to serve food. The Hino family along with their guest sat on the table."Let's eat, shall we?" Mrs. Hino offered.

Yunoki nodded, "I'm much honored."

The dinner was at first a little awkward. Nobody dared to talk since the atmosphere was spitting flames. Both Kahoko and Yunoki were a little uneasy with the abnormal silence, but they kept eating silently. Daisuke, who was sitting across Kahoko, decided to say something to break the ice. "How was your school today, neko-chan?"

"It went fine. I passed my test with flying colours!" She boasted making the sign of victory and immediately changed her tone "And don't call me like that!" Kahoko blushed out of embarrassment. Why did he have to call her like that in front of Yunoki? "You, you…Tasmanian devil! I'm sure that your new apartment looks like someone threw a bomb on it!" she pouted and turned her head the other way. Yunoki chuckled and Kahoko catching with the edge of her eye his amused face, she turned an even brighter red. "Azuma! Don't laugh at me!"

"Gomen ne. But you, the siblings seem to have fun. I haven't ever had this with my siblings and family" he smiled yet Kahoko knew that he was faking that smile.

"Oh, you've got siblings? Do you have older brothers? You should introduce us to them!" Kotoko got interested.

"Onee-chan, these men are out of your reach. Forget about them."

"Why? You've got Yunoki-san!"

"Hmm. I'd like to hear how it is possible for a young man from a rich family to choose Kahoko." Kenzo put his chopsticks in his half-finished bowl and continued "I thought that in the business world things are more strict. We can hear about this after Yunoki-san tells us about his family."

"I've got two elder brothers, an elder sister and a younger sister, Miyabi."

"Miyabi-san" Kahoko repeated mechanically. "Have you seen her again?"

"No. I didn't have the chance." he answered and a tint of sadness escaped out of his fascade.

"How come you don't even see your own sister? You mean you're eating alone?" Akane asked.

"Sometimes, I was accompanied by my youngest siblings." Yunoki answered.

"I see…" Kenzo nodded "Your family seems very busy. What is your father's occupation?"

"The President of Yunoki Co. and the head of the clan"

"The Ikebana family, eh?" Kenzo thought. "Your siblings are working, too, ne?"

"Yes. All of my elder siblings are already working. The only one left is my younger sister."

"And what about you? If I remember well Kahoko said you are working as well? And you are studying at the same time."

"That's right, sir. I'm studying business in Tokyo and I'm working for a kimono company as financial councilor from home. The company's main offices are in Kyoto, so if I had to be there every day, it would be problematic."

"One second. Why aren't you working for your family?"

"Otou-san! Please…he's not a criminal to question him like this!" Kahoko felt guilty for exposing Yunoki to her father's 'investigation'. Yunoki was a man with pride. Putting him through this… and more over to have him to admit that he had to obey his grandmother, was too much.

"It's ok, Kahoko" Yunoki placed his hand on hers. "I can handle this."

"No, otou-san, listen to me. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, Azuma-"

"Don't interfere! I'm talking to Yunoki-san. So… I'm waiting for your answer. What is this all about, Yunoki-san?"

"I don't have any connections to the Yunoki clan any more. I realized that only by cutting my ties to the clan would I be able not to lose the things I hold dear." And as he was talking he squeezed Kahoko's hand. "As you said, the business world has strict rules that don't leave margins of freedom."

"So, you are saying that one of your precious things is my daughter?"

"Yes, sir. She's the most precious thing I have and I won't leave anyone to take her from me. I want her to be my wife." Everyone went wide-eyed and Kahoko's face was shining like the red traffic lamp.

"What if we don't agree?"

"I was wishing, Hino-sama, that at least Kahoko will have the blessings of her family. I can't have this luxury. My family couldn't care less about my desires, but with Kahoko and you is different. I want her to be the happiest. Yet if you don't want to be by her side, I'll try my best to cover up for your absence. I want her to finish university and then get married. Till then she'll be old enough to take decisions on her own and take care of herself. My salary right now isn't very high, but surely in the future it'll be increased. And I aim at opening my own business. This way I will be able to support her financially and we'll be able to make our own family." Everyone went speechless not only from Yunoki's statements but also from the spark of determination his eyes showed.

"Neko-chan, are you crying?" with Daisuke's question Yunoki turned to see Kahoko who had bowed her head and tears flowed silently down her soft cheeks.

"Kahoko? Why…?"

"I'm, I'm fine." Kahoko wiped with the back of her hand her tears and out of the blue she leaned forward and gave a searing kiss to a worried and now shocked and intensely blushing Yunoki. She knew she was one of the luckiest women on the world to have Yunoki loving her, but to hear him declaring he was intending to marry her to her family, was something she hadn't imagined till that moment. She hadn't ever discussed with him about their future, because the present and the moments they spent together were the most important thing to her.

"K-K-Kahoko??????" her bold action was totally unexpected. In order for Yunoki to conceal his blush, he covered his face with his hand. He would punish her later for this, when they would be alone.

Kahoko gifted him with one of her brightest smiles and then turned to her father. "I won't love anyone else other than Azuma. For whatever he did, he did it because he loves me."

"…I don't understand why he broke up with you, if, like you and he say, love each other so much."

"It couldn't be helped." Kahoko rushed to answer before Yunoki did. "A commoner like me wouldn't be accepted in such a prestigious family, so Azuma faked our broke-up in front of his grandmother. But he was being watched closely, so he couldn't explain me his plan until later. He didn't want to involve me in the upcoming fuss that his breakaway would cause. That's all. Please don't ask more. Please accept us."

"Anata" Akane said "I think Azuma-kun is being sincere and they are saying the truth." Kenzo had already softened towards Yunoki, but as a father couldn't stop worrying.

"Sir-"

"You should call him now 'otou-san' " Kahoko's mother popped before Yunoki could finish his sentence.

"Akane! Speak for yourself next time, ok? ... Oh, never mind."Kenzo sighed " I can't do anything else, I guess, but to accept you. BUT promise me that you'll take good care of Kaho. Or else I'll hunt you down to the ends of the world, if needed, to pay the price of hurting my daughter, understood?"

"I promise with my life" Yunoki made a short pause "otou-san."

"Kyaaaaah~" Kotoko screamed and hugged her younger sister, who was sitting next to her "you'll be such a beautiful bride! With such a handsome bridegroom! I'll be there to put on your make-up and do your hair, please let me!"

"Ok, ok, onee-chan. I'll pass."

"And now that every misunderstanding is solved let us finish the food I've prepared!" Mrs. Hino protested. "This dish is already cold. I'll bring the next one. You'd better hurry and eat it up, do you all listen to me?"

After they finished dinner and had their dessert, it was time for Yunoki to return to his apartment. "Excuse me, but there's work waiting for me." They stood up and headed to the door. Yunoki bowed "Thank you for the meal. Everything was delicious. And I'm very pleased that what was necessary to be said was said."

Kahoko was holding his arm and was ready to escort him to the doorgate. "So, when am I going to see you again? Is tomorrow fine?"

Yunoki turned to her father for approval. Kenzo was obviously irritated to think about them spending the night together. "Otou-san, I know what you're thinking. I'm always careful about that matter, so don't worry. And I'll help her studying. I won't distract her, I promise."

"What people are going to say, if they see a young women coming out of a man's apartment early in the morning?"

"Then we can make a deal. Kahoko will come on Friday evening and return to you on Sunday noon. This way there won't be any problem, right? After all we're a couple."

"Honey, Azuma-kun is right, they're a couple. And naturally they need some time on their own. Come on…"

"Geez, Akane, how do you make me change my mind? Allright, allright . But you'll come at our place,too. We'll leave, so you'll have the house all yours."

"And let's have dinner together again! I'll cook you some food and send it with Kaho,too." Kotoko laughed with her mother willingness to help Yunoki and headed to the kitchen to clean the table.

Yunoki smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu. I'll come again, if I'm not a burden. I should take my leave now."

As the couple was in the garden talking and kissing, someone was watching them. Mrs. Hino coughed to get attention from her husband, who was occupied spying.

"What?" Kenzo murmured.

"Are you jealous of the love-birds? They're surely more 'hyperactive' than us. When was the last time I can't even remember."

"I'll make you remember tonight…"

"You're all talks."

"Are you two peeping?" asked Kotoko who came out of the kitchen and with her question made her parents blush. "Okaa-chan are you going to help me in there or not?"

"Ok, I'm coming." She turned to Mr. Hino "Azuma-kun is very mature for his age. He must have had a very harsh childhood. Show him some more trust."

"Yes, but our little Kahoko-"

"Your little Kahoko is 18 years old, otou-san! Not so little anymore. Now let kaa-chan help me in here!" Kotoko shouted while washing the dishes.

Daisuke showed up then with some cds in his hands and wearing his jacket. He had disappeared after dinner and yet no one noticed. "I'm leaving, too. I just picked up some things of mine and I return to my apartment."

"Please, make me favour. Interrupt those two outside, because the garden will get all sticky from the syrups…"

Daisuke laughed with his father's request, he winked and went outside only to find indeed his sister chatting with Yunoki.. "Good luck with my sister, Yunoki!"

"If there's something you want to say, say it, onii-san"

"Mah, mah, we should thank your brother. He cooled down the atmosphere whenever he spoke."

"…You are right. We owe you once." Kahoko admitted unwillingly and gave a kiss on her brother's cheek and turned her face the other way. And although her lips touched him for less than a second Daisuke got flustered.

"Blieh, blieh, don't ever do that again!" Daisuke wiped his cheek but in reality it wasn't something that wasn't welcome. His little sister had to kiss him since she was four. When he was younger as well he played a lot with her and she liked to be around him. When did she grow up? And now she kisses another man… "How do you stand this neko-chan?"

"Onii-san!!!!!!" Kahoko pouted causing Yunoki to smirk due to the way the siblings interacted.

"But why 'neko-chan'?"

"Oh, you haven't seen her pictures when she was younger? You should. You don't know what you're missing! When she was seven years old she-"

"Onii-san, don't dare, not even think to-" Kahoko pointed her index to her brother warning him, but to no avail.

"…she dressed up as a cat. That was the only time of her life she was sweet." And while he spoke an enraged Kahoko was scratching his arm. "Now she has become a wild cat."

"That's not a bad thing… Hmm, you gave me some ideas."

Kahoko looked at Yunoki terrorized about what kind of thoughts he had. 'Don't tell me that he wants me to…'

"Next year at Halloween I know exactly how I'll dress her up…"

Kahoko left a long sigh. "I'm going inside. I can't manage with you two!"

When the two men were left alone, Daisuke put his hand on Yunoki's shoulder and wanted to speak but Yunoki talked first. "As I promised, I'll be the one who protects her. I won't leave anyone harm her."

"Then I'm disburdened from her. Take care and courage. You'll need it with my little sister!" He shouted as he took his way. But after some steps he turned and asked "Why her anyway?"

"She taught me how to fly." Yunoki answered and got in his car.

**Author's note** : Thank you for waiting. We hope that we'll be able to update at least once a month, since the chapters 1-16 were actually written within summer and we have to write the upcoming chapters through school time.


	19. Side storyCapriccioso

_**Side Story. **__Capriccioso_

**8.30 AM, Otani inn , Yokohama**

Azuma rolled on his bed repeatedly, trying to get some sleep even for a couple of hours, because he should check out tomorrow and find a new place to stay, but he just couldn't do that. He was thinking constantly about what happened last night, when Kahoko embraced him with such desire and love for the first time. Azuma still felt blissful. So warm. It wasn't like that the first time he slept with a woman. No sentiment at all in the act back then. And Kahoko made him blush. Twice! Well he blushed with that woman, too, but it was out of embarrassment for never having seen a naked woman before. With Kahoko was different.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Flashback**

**4 years ago, in Tokyo**

"Alright… yes, I'll hang off now, otou-sama." The 16 years old Azuma nodded on his cell phone and turn it off, putting it back to his suit.

After Yunoki put his cell phone back to his jacket, someone approached him. "What did otou-san said?" his elder brother, Shizuma, asked.

"Father said that we still have one more thing to do, so we must stay in Tokyo until he comes here in person, maybe tomorrow noon. He told us to have a 'heartfelt' discussion with the businessmen he'll meet tomorrow" Azuma answered.

The second brother, Suzuma nodded. "Alright, I will find a place for us to dine." He said, taking out his phone. "By the way, you were quite helpful, Azuma."

Azuma smiled, "It was nothing, Suzuma-oniisama. I had a time off and obaa-sama asked me to help you, so I didn't have any objection to join both of you in your business trip. It will be a useful experience for the future."

Shizuma shook his head "It was a lot of work this time. Without your help, we wouldn't be able to finish in time and your ideas were very useful."

Azuma smiled and bowed, "I'm honored." Deep in his heart, he wanted to say that he was being forced to tag along with his brothers by his grandmother. He was also sure that their gratitude was totally typical.

Some minutes later…

"Excuse us." In the front door appeared 3 women with sophisticated night gowns and smiled. "We have been sent here by Yunoki Iwao-sama's order. We will escort each of you to the hotel. Please do come with us."

-+-+-+-+-+-

They were to attend dinner after they arrived at the hotel. After the dinner was finished, some hours later of political and economical discussion but mainly of chatting and joking lightly, they went to their own room with the escorts. In front of his room Azuma was ready to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you'. But his escort asked "Wouldn't you like me to keep you company, Yunoki-san? You must be feeling lonely."

Azuma shook his head, "Thank you for worrying about me. But I'll be fine, I'm used to it. Plus I'm tired."

His escort approached him and put her hand on his suit, trying her best to allure him. "Am I not of your taste? Not good enough?" she drew her face closer to him to the point he could smell her fragrance.

'Chanel No.5' he recognized the perfume. Azuma unattached himself from her, "Beauty is always appreciated, you misunderstood, Yuri-san." And she was indeed a very beautiful woman. Yuri's silhouette was slender yet the lines of her body were well-sculptured like her red lips and thin eyebrows. Her long dark blue hair framed her face and her shoulders. The dress she wore wasn't provoking but it surely made you turn and look at the gifts of her body- a black strapless gown. He smiled, "It was a great pleasure just to have such an elegant and witty lady by my side the whole evening. But I'm afraid I must excuse myself now."

He made a movement to close the door, leaving the 20 years old young escort lady behind. But, she held the door with her hand so he couldn't close it. Azuma was irritated with her action but kept his composure.

"Aren't you tired of faking it?" Yuri used her last weapon to get his attention.

Azuma was surprised, "Take your pardon? I don't understand you." He raised his eyebrow, could it be that she 'saw' his dark side? That she saw through him?

Yuri smiled, "May I come in? And don't worry, I'm already paid."

Azuma sighed, "My brothers asked you to do this?"

Yuri nodded "And you are atop of this a very interesting and handsome young man. But I swear I won't be so irritating like the other girls that I assume form a swarm around you"

Azuma rubbed his temple. He wouldn't escape from this one. _'Oh well… bad luck for me…At least she seems to understand my way of acting and especially what I dislike.' _Azuma opened the door wider, signaling her to come in.

"Now can you tell me what do you want from me, Yuri-san? I'm not interested in your further services." Azuma asked with an annoyed face.

Yuri sat on the bed, while Azuma leaned on the desk of his suite. "I know what it means to end up compromising instead of pursuing your dreams. And it really hurts." While she talked she looked at him deeply in the eyes. Her words were sincere and expressed bitterness.

Silence between them. Azuma frowned slightly. 'What is this woman pursuing?'

"You see, I wanted to become a psychologist, but my father's company bankrupted and I had to help the family somehow. My family believes I'm working as a secretary, but the money isn't good and I get to know different people with different personalities with this job. Not a word for a prestigious university. So I just read books and try to educate myself. It's quite useful with the customers. This knowledge gives me an insight, you can say."

Azuma was paying attention to her. Her story had moved him. Just a bit. After all he wasn't the type of human that would feel great sympathy for other human beings back then. "I don't think I can help you anyhow."

"I haven't asked for help. Have you ever?"

Azuma chuckled, "You worth more."

"I know, you too." Yuri replied.

'_A woman with pride' _He thought.

Azuma got up from his chair. "You can sleep here if you want. Just to avoid my brothers' further interference with our lives"

Yuri turned her head downwards and left, directing her gaze on the white satin sheets. She stroke them wit her one hand sensually and then abruptly she pinned him with her gaze and stood up from the bed, "Why don't we play along? I'll teach you, so that when your loved one comes into your life, you'll know how to satisfy her."

Azuma avoided her eyes, because those old days he didn't believe that such a person would break into his gild-caged life.

"For all of us, someday this special person will appear."

"Do you believe what are you saying?" Azuma asked with mocking expression.

"I want it to come true, that's what it counts."

Azuma's gaze softened.

She unzipped slowly her dress and it fell to the floor.

**End of Flashback**

-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Hmph… I can't say that I didn't have a good moment…'_ Yunoki chuckled. 'She was right. That special person came. It didn't go exactly as planned, but…The next time I'll surely… give Kahoko more pleasure; I was a little stressed …" he felt a bit unsatisfied that things turned out differently than planned. Yunoki Azuma was always very calculative and he estimated his every move and the subsequent results. He tried to avoid this annoying feeling and next he wondered, how that escort lady is doing now, a lady that didn't have problem sleeping with someone younger than her…

"Hhhh…" Yunoki sighed to himself, "Yuri was a woman that leaves impressions, both in mental and physical aspect. But really Kahoko was…so…so much more…" a blush crept on his cheeks again while details from his last night with her flashed in his mind. The way she uttered his name, the way her naked frame was lying under his, the way she stared back at him while he was teasing her, her sweet innocence…

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Flashback**

Kahoko literally dragged him in her room and when she got in she embraced him tightly and started kissing him, not leaving him air to breathe. They made some circles like in a waltz - having each other in their arms, savoring the taste of their lips. The door closed as Yunoki took the lead and forced her with her back on it. Her straightforwardness wasn't a trait of hers he wasn't aware of, but in this case he really got surprised with it. The way she acted, demonstrating her passion, love and lust for him so honestly, that he was driven crazy. It felt like he was driving on an icy glistening road, where the wheels of the car couldn't be controlled. Yunoki didn't have to or want to hold back and act decent. He desired to make her all his. To ravish her lips, to draw each curve of her body anew, to make her moan and demand for more. He wanted to give in, to feel her around him because the fire in his body was too much to let it in. They soon ended on the bed, tangled and breathing fast.

"Wait." Their clothes were the only barrier between their burning bodies and his fantasies becoming reality. He wanted to discard them quickly and Kahoko seemed equally willing. But still, there was something that snapped him for awhile from his lustful trance, something kicked him in his mind and urged him to get a verbal confirmation from Kahoko "Are you sure about this? Once you agree, I cannot be stopped." He warned softly. "I don't want you to regret anything…"

Without hesitation, Kahoko nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She said. Her voice didn't show any fear or worried feeling. "Please prove me that you love me. Show me your love , please…"

"Kahoko, when a man embraces a woman, it doesn't mean that he loves her at any rate…" he caressed her chin tenderly "he proves it otherwise. He hands his life to her." He said semi-seriously, semi-humourously.

Their hands took off nervously each other's clothes. Yunoki was dazzled by the porcelain-white skin that was turning pink under his examining gaze. It was glowing under the moonlight. Her neck, her breasts, her waist and legs, all seemed to him so delicious and beautiful. Yunoki Azuma blushed. Yes, he blushed. He felt her hands examining his body and at this sensation he slipped again in the realm of passion.

He couldn't take his hands and lips away from her body. The same with Kahoko. But when he fondled her soft shell, he won a priceless 'A-Azuma?!'

"W-What are you doing? Mn…"

"What do you think? I'm playing." He answered mischievously and that elicited an angry and frustrated look, that was immediately lost as she moaned at the feel of his fingers in her moist inners. "Haven't you touched yourself before?" he teased.

"Azuma-ah~…teaser" her voice was hardly audible, but showed that she was reveling in it.

"It's called the 'fore-play', ne?"

**End of flashback**

Oh goodness! How sweet and precious those moments were! How much has Kahoko, that 'ordinary' straightforward and simple girl, had influenced him? How did he come to love her more, more, more and even more? When he entered her, it felt like paradise…Well…the 'premature' end wasn't very pleasant, but Kahoko had told him that she didn't mind at all. She used reassuring and gentle words. Her satisfaction came from him loving her and becoming literally one item with him.

Yunoki suddenly remembered something important. His grandmother! That's why he left her house in rush after all. He hadn't finished dealing with his family; it could be a problem since his grandmother could threaten and harm every single person of Hino's family with the power of the Yunoki clan.

Yunoki got up from his bed. He walked to the desk and picked a big brown envelope, which he had withdrew from his personal locker in the bank before going to Kahoko's house. _'That will never happen if I have this in my hands…' _Yunoki smirked with the glint of evilness. With the envelope in his hand, he walked out of his room and headed towards a telephone booth quite afar from the inn.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Yunoki Residence"

Recognizing the sound of his beloved sister who picked the phone, Yunoki smiled. "Hello, Miyabi. It's me."

"Azuma-oniisama!" Miyabi cried in joy and simultaneously covered her mouth with her free hand, "Where have you been? I was so worried about you! And mother as well. She fainted when she learnt about your disappearance."

Yunoki got a comb in his throat when he heard about his mother , "I'm sorry, Miyabi. But I just can't return home now. Not now not ever. Please send mother my regards and tell her not to worry. I was raised like all the Yunokis tough. I can survive. Plus there are things I want to protect now. I must make it. Stand on my feet…"

"I know. And it's all because of Kahoko-san, am I right? I'm happy for you. I'll be praying for your well-being. Onii-sama, take care..."

"I will. Please be strong. I hope that I will help you in the future. And I also hope to see you soon. For the time being is hard, but later…I'll find a way to communicate with you without obaa-sama noticing." Yunoki paused, "Ah yes, could you pass on the phone to obaa-sama? I'm going to have a word with her."

"Obaa-sama? So you're calling for her?" Miyabi was confused, but did as her brother told her. He surely knew what he was doing "Okay, hold on a second. Oh, and brother…be sure to call me for the wedding, ne?" Miyabi tried to cheer up the atmosphere and hide her feelings of sadness for not having her Azuma-nii-san by her side anymore. Yunoki knew better, but he didn't manage to find the proper words and atop of this Miyabi put the phone down quickly.

Silence replaced Miyabi's voice for few seconds, and was replaced with an elder strict voice that Yunoki despised, the voice of Yunoki Shikego. "Azuma-san! Where have you been?!! Do you know what have you done?!! Return here at once now!!!" she yelled.

Yunoki remained calm, "Unfortunately obaa-san, I have no intention of returning back."

Shigeko voice was filled with anger, "Azuma-san… do you know what you're talking about and your position right now?" she asked cautiously. "I have warned you once. To drive out that Hino girl from the map is very simple for me. If you don't want anything happen to her, then I suggest you come back while you still have a chance. I might forget it all,if you show good will."

Yunoki chuckled tauntingly, "That wouldn't work for me anymore, obaa-san. I'm not scared of your tactics now .I purposely called you. I am determined to live my life. The joys you've taken from me, I won't forget. I'll take these joys back. And there's no way that I'll let you or anyone belittle me and deprive me of the things I desire. "

Shigeko was taken back. This is absolutely not Yunoki Azuma she knew all these years. She didn't say anything but by the way she exhaled, Azuma understood that she after the initial shock an I-know-everything-and-can-do-anything smile formed on her wrinkled face.

"You say to take Kahoko out of the way is simple for you. If you're really planning to do that, I can take Yunoki clan out from the view easily too… and I mean it." Yunoki threatened. "I assure you, I'm not speaking nonsense."

Shigeko started worrying. That brat wasn't joking. He would do anything just to protect that 'annoying common' girl. She should have been more careful. She should have sprayed insecticide before the insect grew bigger. Now it was already late it seemed.

"Still waters run deep, obaa-sama. And who laughs last, laughs best. Do you think I'm just leading myself to destruction? Of course, I have an ace up my sleeve. I am on the safe side."

"We speak with proverbs and riddles I see. And what this ace might be?" this child had become dangerous not only disobedient and rude, she thought.

"Business world isn't build only with pure labor. I know and I'm in the position to testify and uncover the not so 'clean' past of the Yunoki clan. If I send the documents I have in my possession to the press, there'll be a great scandal." He looked at the envelope in his hand. "AND don't think that you can shut up all the reporters. Even with your power, even if you claim that all are lies, the damage will be done. You know very well that the yellow press don't leave a chance to make easy money pass. Once such things happen, there's no turning back. The reputation of the clan will be ruined and the associates will steadily go away…"

"S-since when—"

"Does it really matter? You should just let us be. Stop searching about me, forget any ideas you had about harming the people I love or else…It's so simple as that."

"H-how dare you—how dare you do this to your family who had raised you??? This is how you repay us?? You're blackmailing us??? You are a Yunoki,too!"

"Not anymore. And it wasn't a choice. I was just born in this family. But I'm pretty sure that after this I won't belong in the family. Am I not right?"

"…hmph" Shigeko was left speechless. There was nothing she could do to turn the tables. And the reputation of the clan comes first. She'll just take care that the reasons of her grandson being disinherited won't be first pages in the newspapers.

"Sayonara, obaa-san"

Shigeko thought that she could 'hear' him grinning with contentment. She hang up the phone with fury.

Yunoki put the phone handle back to the place. 'The sky is the limit now. I'm free.'

**HINO'S RESIDENCE **

Kahoko couldn't rest after Azuma left…she tossed in her bed only to become more frustrated because his perfume still lingered in the room. And of course, she wore his shirt. Somehow she found wearing his shirt utterly sexy. 'How would it be, if I wore his boxers?' The thought crossed her mind and she shoed it immediately. 'Oh kami-sama! What am I thinking?!' She covered her face with her palms and it felt hot…

A certain naughty and indiscrete question that Azuma asked her popped in her mind.

**Flashback**

"Haven't you touched yourself before?" he teased.

**End of flashback**

'What kind of question was that???' And of course she didn't remember only the question but also his ministrations. 'I have touched myself before…but this was something different. His fingers filled her so…'Arg…' her head was boiling. She bet that she could fry an omelet on it. 'What am I thinking???...But it's the truth. It felt good.' And when he inserted her was even better…She sighed in despair. When would he kiss her, touch her and make love to her again? Her hand passed from where Azuma had kissed her and ended down there. Kahoko brought the images of their earlier lovemaking vivid in front of her eyes. She tried to relive it. She slipped two fingers inside her flower. Memories, fantasies, dreams and hopes were fused and the pleasure lullabied her until she surrendered herself to the hands of Morfeas.

**Author's note****: **Finally, the end of exams! But I'll give exams for driving license soon…Arg…you are tested your whole life! Anyway, here it is. This special was meant after their night together, but for some reason we couldn't make it earlier. Next chapter we'll move on. This chapter is also my present to C_V's birthday. It was yesterday ! 

Yes, it's a spicy chapter. Well, it's a rated M story. I hope the results are good. The masturbation scene was something that made me think hard, if I should put it in or not. But I did after all. I wanted to include a part of the real life and to show that this act is no shame and nothing bad. Parents terrify their kids when their little about masturbation, but it's absolutely normal. It is good for self-esteem too. You practically love yourself and learn what you like. What's wrong with that? It's not something only boys are allowed to do. And I know that someone might claim that this might be OOC for Kahoko, but believe me, even shy girls do it.

The other complains might come from Azuma's experience and the problems that he faced in bed. Again I wanted something near to the ground. The first time isn't something magical like fairy tales and shoujo manga show. It needs practice and understanding from both partners. The first time is 99% clumsy, not magical and perfect. It's ok, we are humans, ne? *wink*

Till next time! I hope inside this month we'll update twice, but because promises are like pie crust…(they can be broken), we'll see. Thank you all of you, that review and were patient with us. There might be some mistakes here and there. Don't be harsh on us. We don't speak English as first language.

(oh and we confused Kahoko's brother's name. It started Daiichi and ended Daisuke. It's Daiichi. Sorry…*sweatdrops*)


	20. Chapter 18 : Teneramente

_Chapter 18_

_Teneramente_

The years flow like water. Time tick-tocks and doesn't wait for anything or anyone. Things change. People change. For better or worse. You turn your head over your shoulder and a year has passed. You turn again and a decade belongs to the past.

And of course the same happened with our handsome prince and his lovely princess. 5 years flew by and the Old-Man Time seems to have been on their side. He had treated them not only well but generously too. Yunoki Azuma had proved his worth and that his hands could not only produce enchanting music but money as well. To be exact his cunning mind brought him at the top. He owns now half of the kimono company and a chain of flower shops on the main island. Azuma gave a few concerts as well, due to the encouragement of Kahoko, who participated in those concerts. Hino Kahoko herself has finished her music university and works as a music teacher in the place, where all began. Kira-richijou entrusted her the small classes in order to make the youngsters love music all the more and thus, of course, the reputation of the school to spread wider.

It's Christmas holiday and Azuma took Kahoko to Paris. He was afraid that it would be too cliché, but Kahoko is a person you can please easily and with simple things. She was very enthusiastic when they landed, and her face was declaring it. The city of lights and love!

The city of gourmet and expensive clothes as well… Kahoko had tasted French cuisine before. Azuma took her to such restaurant back in Japan alone or in formal bouquets. She was also familiar with the bill, but she had stopped complaining about the amount of money Azuma spent for her some time now… there was no point in it, since Azuma would do as he pleased. ALWAYS. She just sighed. And he knew what was the sigh about. He just flashed her a smile as response only to get rolling eyes as a retort.

So, once again, Azuma spoiled her. They went to the finest restaurant and the most well-known boutiques. Kahoko had tried to find something economic, but in France it's difficult to find something cheap, and healthy, edible in addition, in what the food is concerned. About the boutiques now, she might have accepted the high prices, but she kept choosing simple, comfortable clothes. Nothing too glamorous. Azuma couldn't disagree that less in more in her case.

The morning before the change of New Year, Azuma bought for her a very elegant dark blue drape neck dress that left her beautiful smooth back half revealed. The colour of her dress contrasted her fair skin and fiery hair, complementing her complex as well as her curves.

"I want you to wear the blue dress tonight." Azuma said to Kahoko, the first grooming himself in the bathroom's mirror while the latter got out of the shower.

She rolled a towel around her body and hugged him, "Anata, what are you planning for tonight?"

"You'll see" Azuma smirked, "It's a surprise…"

Kahoko lifted an eyebrow and then pecked his freshly shaved jaw, "Ok, I'll go dress, fix my hair, put some make up, perfume, and off we go."

_**Some minutes later…**_

Kahoko gave a last look in the mirror after applying a scarlet lipstick, she checked her hairpins that assured that the coiffure wouldn't be ruined and stretched the dress to look neat. Azuma ( who was wearing a grey suit with a lavender purple kerchief) helped her in the process, laying his hands on her hips and thighs.

"it's fitting you like a glove. It flatters you, my sweet rose."

Kahoko blushed a little. Many things had changed about her, but certain things not. "Azuma… for your own good, I hope you don't tell such word to other women!"

"I wonder…" a naughty teasing smile plastered on his face. "I love your flustered, little mug." Azuma leaned down above her neck with 'malicious' intentions.

"Don't you dare leave a hickey now!"

"Geez… it'll be a jewel on your neck, why not?"

"Can you cut off such joke, Mr. Yunoki?"

His smirk widened. "Shall we?" he offered his arm.

They passed one of the bridges of Seine and got in a fine restaurant with live music. A waiter greeted them and lead them to a table with candles and view to the river. Azuma pulled the chair for Kahoko then sat across her. The whole restaurant was empty.

For Kahoko was like deja-vu of their dinner before the supposed departure of the Seiso prince to England. What was going Azuma to announce her this time? Hopefully not anything unpleasant.

Azuma read her face. "Is there anything that worries you? Anything not of your taste?"

"Oh! No, no" Kahoko moved nervously her hands. "Everything's as they should. It's really beautiful as usually. All in perfection… But Azuma, why are we here? I mean, what kind of surprise were you talking about?"

"Be patient, my Kahoko" Azuma replied smiling with his head resting on his folded hands.

They ordered food and wine, they toasted 'to us' and started eating while the music played. Several songs were heard by the duet of the singers and the mini orchestra like 'Je t'aime' by Lara Fabian, and other French songs that although ununderstable to Kahoko, she could feel the romance and passion in them. And as she was thinking that she'd like to hear and something she could understand more, Azuma called a waiter and whispered something. The waiter went to the singer and transferred the request. The male singer nodded, took breath and started singing.

_I feel alone. Can't you see me standing on the verge of blue?_

_I'll be watching all the stars 'till they are gone._

_Should I know nothing could make me kiss you less_

_Oh, I'll be waiting for you to tell me what is love_

_I don't know how to be loved, how to be your side_

_Morning lights shine in my room…_

Kahoko remembered this song! It was the one he dedicated to her on their first "official" date after she had confessed to him. They were at a very cozy European café with warm colours and dim lights. The rain was hitting on the vitro windows, producing an enticing music of its own kind. They ordered a French coffee for him and a hot chocolate for her. This song was his confession. Her heart fluttered like she hadn't already spent some years with him, like she was falling in love with him all over again… she sang along:

_I'm holding dreams of you_

_It may take no less than this pain_

_But I can't stop loving you_

Azuma was a man. And men are raised with lots of stupid disciplines and emotional restrictions. "Men shouldn't cry", "Men shouldn't be overly emotional" and so on. He was a bit too pride by nature too. He hardly ever spoke out loud his emotions. He hardly ever expressed his thoughts with words. Azuma was always subtle in everything he did. Songs solved his problem. He could say what he wanted without actually saying it. But now, he had opened his heart to his beautiful woman before him and had decided there'll be no other queen for him.

He shoved aside the empty dishes and took her hands in his, palm to palm. Kahoko's eyes were smiling at him and got him carried away, in the way she only could manage. The words came naturally in his lips:

_Feel my heart_

_You have never known that you have all of me_

_Everytime I see you I'm falling in love_

_I can live or I can't live without you_

_Oh, I'll be waiting for you to tell me what is love…_

Azuma turned her hands with her palm upwards and rubbed her inner wrists with his thumbs.

"A-Azuma… mmm." Kahoko paralyzed. Her eyelids shut closed, the sounds got blurry and electricity run underneath her skin. She felt his hands slowly sliding down to her fingers, without stopping that sensual massage. The calmness he brought her, drove her to exotic fantasies; wild yet sweet, drawn in water yet not cold.

Azuma noticed that her breath deepened and that she had drifted away from the restaurant they were in. Although he wanted to let her enjoy his seduction, he didn't risk to let her body express ecstasy in public. She was only his after all.

"Kahoko?" he raised her left hand and kissed it like gentlemen do. "Don't forget your shoe, Cinderella, wherever you were."

Kahoko came around from her trance and giggled. "Moo~~ you really enjoy torturing me…"

"It's warming up for what is to come, honey."

"Not yet. I wanna do something." Kahoko stood up and requested a microphone.

"This song I dedicate to you, Azuma." Azuma didn't expect this. Surprise was painted on his features.

Kahoko cleared her throat. She was a bit nervous. This song was meant to be an answer to his. She had postponed doing this enough time.

_I'll be your love, I'll be your light_

_I'll never make you feel alone, feel alone,_

_If yesterday blindfolds your eyes_

_I'll bring you tomorrow…_

Yes, she was his light. She shone love, understanding, joy, everything he hadn't and needed. In the noir landscape of his life, she put colours. And now… she sang for him. Her voice was delicate, warm. Nothing like a pro, but still well balanced and… pure. That was what she was good at after all; being herself, emotional, enthusiastic, sensitive.

The song ended before he understood it. She came closer and gave him a peck on his cheek. Azuma didn't let her leave, before stealing a kiss on her lips.

Then Kahoko sat across him after Azuma gestured to do so. She could see that something was coming.

Azuma clapped his fingers. A waiter arrived with a red rose on a tray and laid it in front of Kahoko. Kahoko immediately noticed the white gold ring with the amethyst stone that was between the leaves, Azuma took it and placed it on her left finger.

"This marks my place in your heart. You'll always belong to me and only to me, my love" he smiled half seductively, half-boasting.

"Hm, I'm not your property, you know…" Where did the usual proposals go? Where the man kneels in front of the woman and is waiting for that decisive 'yes'? Azuma is a male species of his own, she concluded.

"You are incorrigible, but I love you…"

In the background, the lyrics of the song "I hate you then I love you" could be heard:

_Impossible to live with you_

_But I could never live without you_

_For whatever you do_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_**Authors' note:**_ Hello minna-san! Teneramante= with tenderness. We know…we got late…but here you are! Many things happened meanwhile and that's the reason we always postponed it. I had driving lessons, now waiting for the practical exams. Some family issues, learning japanese…some laziness and school issues from c_v *cough cough* I mean writer's block and school issues. Love is in the air, in our lives, too. *sigh* I hope that our romances will go on smoothly. Good luck to me :P, to you c_v- you've helped me with typing a lot, thanks-, and to all of you out there! :D Next chapter will be a totally delicious smut. So, I'm sorry, if we somehow disappoint people out there who don't read 'hot' stuff. They'll just have to wait for the next next chapter *giggle* 3 more chapters for the end. The last will be an epilogue, but if there are many supporters out there, we'll make a series of one-shots. We are very happy to know that there are readers out there who like our fic. Please review :D Oh and neon-sensei! We wait for your fic, too! Don't torture us any more, ok? Till the next time, many wishes to you all!


	21. Chapter 19 Appassionato

_Chapter 19 _

_Appassionato_

In the elevator, they were all alone. The coast was clear and that meant some time to show some passion.

"You're impatient! Can't you wait till we get into our suite?" Kahoko broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. But instead of answering, Azuma's hands climbed under her dress and stopped on her hips to massage them. Kahoko's eyes closed in pleasure as the heat in the small space of the elevator became almost unbearable.

"Ummm… S-Stop…" how easily could he undo her? His hands moved to her inner thighs.

"Do you know how beautiful your face is right now? A faint red…" his voice deep, his lips some millimeters away from her ear.

"What are you doing to do, if I 'faint' in here?" she managed to phrase. "I don't think you want such a thing to happen right now, right here."

"You've got a point. It will be no fun if I can't see your reactions while I have you in bed. But, can you wait for so long, since we've warmed up?"

_Ding._ The elevator's bell was heard and its doors opened.

"So long?" Kahoko crossed her arms and her look was somehow mocking his statement. "How long will it take for us to get 'prepared'? Two minutes?"

Azuma simply smirked and opened the door with the room's card. "Mademoiselle…" he showed her the inside of their suite while holding the door open for her.

"You are very 'polite', sir," she teased back, while taking off her shoes. He followed her and after taking off his shoes, he took off the jacket of his costume and threw it on the top of the sofa. Kahoko was now in front of the mirror, which was about above a set of drawers. She slowly took off her earrings one by one and turned to see him standing next to her.

"Three minutes," he said. "and I still haven't undressed you yet." Azuma kissed her shoulder.

"Voulez-vous couche avec moi?" she ignored his comment and smiled provokingly.

"Where did you learn that from?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"We were together all the time so you can't accuse me for cheating." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hmm. You'll be punished though. Call it preventive measures…" his voice trailed off indicating a dark playful mood and his fingers drew a snake up her spine until they untied the bow on the back of her neck. He went behind her, brushed his lips on her bare nape causing her to moan and flicked his tongue. It was one of the most sensitive spots on her body.

"You know me too well," she whispered in defeat.

"True, true," Azuma answered in satisfaction while gently pulling down the silk of her dress and replacing it with the silk of his hands. At the same time, he went down, leaving a line of kisses on her back and when the dress fell to the floor, he carefully left it on the sofa on his right without standing up. Instead, he resumed kneeled to rub her legs and kiss her soft butt locks. Azuma knew that the little details, the attention he gave her this way, made her happy and relaxed her. Her panties seemed to annoy him, so he stripped them off and then it was her bra's turn.

In Kahoko's head, there was nothing else, only Azuma. She could swear that her brain turned into jelly – nothing abnormal – that happened each time he touched her so sensually, each time he whispered in her ear with his dark, deep voice. There were no suitable words to describe the feelings he stirred up in her. When Azuma unhooked her staples bra and his hands took the place of its cubs, it was like her chest caught on fire. When Azuma took off the hair pins which held her hair tied together and ruffled her red locks, it was like a thousand ants had climbed onto her head. Yet, this wasn't exactly what she felt. The words weren't the right ones. The language seemed so poor.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. "What do you see?"

She looked in the mirror. She was totally naked, but she didn't feel like it. She didn't feel any cold. Azuma was still in all his clothes behind her, staring at their reflection. Kahoko saw him leaning in to bury his nose in her hair at the same time his hands touched her shoulders, softly like feathers, and then slid down her arms to find her own hands to tangle their fingers together.

"Love, beauty and two strong arms," she answered.

Abruptly, Azuma wrapped her body with their hands and pulled her onto his chest. "I see eternity and happiness," he said in a low voice like in a confession.

Sudden sounds and lights made Kahoko turn and look through the window. Fireworks. The New Year has arrived.

"Happy New Year, my love," she wished whole-heartedly and her face wasn't only lightened by the colorful flowers of light coming from the outside, but also by her sweet smile.

"I am sure it'll be happy. And pleasurable since we 'inaugurates' it with love-making."

Really, did Kahoko expect a happy-new-year-darling answer? That wouldn't sound like her Azuma.

"Nevertheless, punishment is still punishment," Azuma said and took off his kerchief and without most devotion to what he did, he folded it and covered her eyes with it. "Now you won't see. Only **I** will see you."

Kahoko wasn't so annoyed. It was an experiment with her senses. She would have to concentrate on the feel of his touches and nothing else. She knew that Azuma was simply trying to trigger deeper responses out of her under his fingers. And it didn't take long. His nimble fingers soon found the way down to a place from which all the last got unlocked. With his left hand, he managed her left breast and with his lips, he played games on the bow of her neck, making her shiver.

How hot was his breath tickling her neck and ear?

How alluring and tasteful was her whole body?

"You are already turned on, aren't you?" Azuma used his husky tone. "You are quite wet… and I have just begun…" he trailed off as his other hand worked numbing magic in the damp area. He had grown with the years to know each secret that her body offered, each spot which upon his touch would lead to her mental fussiness.

And these moments, he did that exactly. He was stripping her from all the logic, breaking down every defense barrier she would probably build not to lose the control of her being. In the end, it was all useless. There was no point in resisting his ministrations. He offered the stars and the sun –bathed sky all at the same time.

Kahoko would soon see this bright light again. She moaned, her brain was in a mush state, her legs were weak and she had the impression that she was melting away, just like a candle. In order to support herself, she gripped with her own hand on Azuma's arm and she put her other hand behind his neck.

"Hmm, Azu…ma… don't laugh at me…" she spoke these words by the shin of one's teeth, almost breathless.

"My, my… either you can see through the fabric or you have some special powers…" Azuma indeed had a wicked smile on his face. "…or you have learnt me by heart. Can you guess what is it that's causing me to smile?" He paused, but it wasn't to hear the answer, it was to make her feel more helpless. "You cheeks, just under the blindfold, have turned the same color as your hair, darling. You are really enjoying this, it seems," he chuckled.

"You! Ahm…" The sweat on her bare body, the air which she tried to store in her lungs, the smell of Azuma's perfume, hot wet, her quick heartbeat, in, out, her body trembled, in, out, her grip on him tightened, her inner walls tightened, a bite on her earlobe, in, out, in, deeper, sinking, melting, deeper, fireworks.

She tried to find some little strength to still hold onto his body and not fall on the ground. She turned and gripped the shirt on his back, until she could calm and stand on her feet firmly.

But Azuma didn't seem to want to let her rest. His wet fingers ran up her spine and when she gasped out of surprise, he found the opportunity to give her a lingering kiss.

"Stop… Please…" she broke from the kiss, because if she wasn't given some time, she would surely faint. Kahoko rubbed her face on his shirt and her hands came in the front. Azuma didn't react. Kahoko, after relaxing a little bit, untied the blindfold without difficulty and upon opening her eyes, she dove in his alluring golden pools. His eyes were fixed on her face.

"I didn't recall allowing you to until the blindfold."

"I didn't ask for permission, 'cause it's my turn," she smiled playfully.

"I think I have let you too loose all this time."

"Shh…" Kahoko brought her index fingers on his lips and Azuma gently sucked it. She opened his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons one by one, the first then the second, then… till the last one. She took it off slowing, letting it slide over his shoulders and down his back and arms. His other garments followed it on the sofa. Now they were both the way they were born.

'_So pure…'_ Kahoko thought while her fingers came in contact with his chest bones. Her palms rested on the place of his heart and her Azuma tilted her head upwards to steal her of some kisses. He wanted to distract her, not to be so much exposed, since his heartbeat raced under her touch. '_So soft,_' she thought of his lips that nibbled and slid or pressed against hers. _'So intoxicating… yes, pure yet so lustful._' And her fingers travelled downwards to fondle the edge of his thorn.

Azuma moaned and backed away as he got surprised. A death glare followed, so Kahoko jumped backwards to a safe distance.

"Catch me!" She stuck her tongue out and tried to run away. But before she could even make three four steps, she got caught and they ended up on the bed with Azuma on the top. She tried to escape the grip that he placed on her wrists, but it was in vain.

"Be careful what you wish for. Here, I caught you. And now…" the devil said. "I am gonna devour you!" Tease and triumph were present in his voice.

Azuma, like a cheetah that attacks the poor antelope, went for her neck once again to create a hickey. He faced her then, letting his breathe graze her lips, but he didn't kiss her. His mouth hovered above her nose and her forehead, touching her ever so slightly, playing with, not letting her kiss him.

A mincing sound came from Kahoko. "You are being unfair. Why am I not allowed to tease you tonight?"

No answer from the devil. He went down on her and after trailing with his hands the upside of her legs, he parted them and a finger traced the flowers of her petals.

"You are still dripping, honey."

'_Gosh, I wanna erase this wicked smile but for the moment…_' "I wanna… I wanna… please…" Kahoko had gotten feverish and couldn't say a word properly, moreover naughty things.

"Yes? Anything you wanna say?"

Kahoko did an effort to grab his head and push it gently to the direction she wanted. Azuma was smarter and caught her hand in midair.

"You want me to do this?" he said and sucked on her fingers.

"N-No… uhm yes… I mean no!"

"Oh, you are hurting me, darling! Am I no good enough?"

"Damn you! You know what I mean! Just do it!"

"Say it. I can't read your mind."

"Liar! You do this all the time!"

"Not with you. With other people. Your brain is too dense. I can't access it." Azuma continued calmly. Although he was ready to laugh loud, because Kahoko was at her patience's limits.

"BAKA!" She took a breath to try to relax. "Since your hair grew back longer, you've turned evil again. I must give you a cut, I think."

"Don't tell me you don't fancy my evil side. I won't believe you." Azuma ignored her comment on shortening his hair. Her little threats wouldn't have any results.

Kahoko frowned. "Just… SHUT UP! And… lick me… There I said it."

Azuma chuckled. "You are incredibly cute," he smiled innocently.

Upon feeling his hot, wet, soft tongue on her womanhood, she moaned loudly. The feel was heavenly and to intensify the sensation, she pushed herself rhythmically onto his tongue.

He ate her slowly. Her taste was sweet like nectar. Azuma knew that at this point, he had her where he wanted her. Totally surrendered, asking for more, ready to come once again. His slow movement not only allowed him to savor her deliciousness, but to built her organism up. He put his palms under her thighs and pulled them up abruptly and held them there, letting the lower part of her leg to hang.

"A…zuma… faster!" But instead, she felt him detaching and saw him raising and licking his lips. Why in the world did she enjoy being embarrassed by him? Being teased by him?

"D-Don't stop," she whined.

Azuma moved her a bit, climbed the bed quickly, so both of them were in a more comfortable position and entered her.

Kahoko winced, taking back by his actions. Soon enough though, all came back to the previous pace. Azuma placed her legs over his shoulders, giving them more benefits. They looked at each other, they felt each other so intensely like they were wrestling. Azuma supported himself on one hand while the other wandered on and around her beautiful curves, groping and massaging her buttocks, her waist and her breast. Kahoko, on the other hand, didn't have many choices on where to lay her hands. She bent over her arms and supported herself by holding tightly onto the bed's head…

"Kahoko… you are tight…" Azuma was turned on after awhile. His groin had gone really hard and the pressure he felt from her walls increased as Kahoko approached her climax and he thrusted with more speed than before.

"Kahoko," he moaned and both of them, almost simultaneously, felt tired on the mattress, breathing heavily. They unlocked their bodies for a second only to embrace again and cuddle.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? Since the first time – you were bare back then, too," Kahoko whispered.

"I was careless back then… and well, you just jumped on me and dragged me. It seemed like urgent," Azuma shook his shoulders with an attitude.

"You make me appear like the big bad wolf that attacked the poor lamb. And we both know that you can't be the lamb."

Azuma smiled sheepishly and took a praying pose like an angel. Kahoko giggled and rubbed her nose against his.

"I am in love with the devil."

"you sure have privileges this way. I am good in bed."

"Always sooo modest," she remarked sarcastically.

Azuma got on her again. "You like it bare. Admit it."

A shade of pink crept on her cheeks again. She had felt his milk gushing into her, the different feeling friction had… She adored it… And she was on the pill, so she didn't have to think of an unplanned pregnancy, although a baby wouldn't be such a problem in the near future. .. She returned to reality, when she felt his mouth on her breasts.

"Haa… Azuma…" Kahoko had learned to enjoy surrendering to him. How much he had spoiled her! She brushed his hair gently and then pulled it slightly to make him stop and look at her. She wanted his lips. He didn't resist her. After all, the truth is that he had fallen in her charms and had learned to succumb to her – occasionally. For Azuma, it was pretty difficulty in the beginning to love and let others love him because that meant he had to let his guard down, he admitted he had a weak spot and he lost control. Thus, he felt insecure and that caused him to be jealous and possessive. With the passage of time, Azuma's insecurity mild, but still wasn't erased completely.

"All of you, your body and soul

Ever kind of love you can express

All the secret dreams you've never told

I want everything

And I'll take nothing less

All of you as long as you love

Everything you've never shared before…"

Azuma stared at Kahoko while uttering the lyrics of an old song. Kahoko's eyebrows lowered and got together, not really sure whether he felt sad or frustrated. She made a catty move with her leg and turned the tables. Now, she was on top and Azuma hadn't seen this coming.

"You are unfair, Mr. Yunoki," Kahoko complained. "I always tell you my worries, my thoughts, but you hardly ever do this. You try to conceal them. I am not your enemy. You should open up to me. It's not something to be ashamed of. Please," she pleaded, continuing with a lyric from the same song, "I want you to reveal what you feel." Kahoko leaned in to kiss his right eye. "I love you, baka daio." She kissed and caressed her way down. Kahoko wanted to make him speak, to hear him talking about how he felt when she treated him with love. She inhaled the scent of his manhood and sucked it carefully.

Azuma bit his lower lip. Why was it so hard to tell her? He didn't want to accept, he was defeated perhaps?

"Darn it! Kahoko…" he groaned. "Hng…" Kahoko took him in her garden again. She spread her arms and invited him in a hug. Azuma sat up and rested his head on her shoulders. "You are driving me crazy, you little witch, are you satisfied now?"

Kahoko smiled sweetly at him, who was gazing at her at the moment. She started moving and rubbing herself against him in a steady rhythm.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked him between kisses.

"I'll take my revenge. I won't let you sleep the rest of the night."

They both laughed heartily and went on being naughty till dawn.

Author's Notes:

Appassionato = with passion

It's been a loooong time! Well, life goes on and changes things. Thank you zenophobiaz for typing the whole 9 pages. Thank you to all of you who waited patiently and left good reviews. We got encouraged to finish this fic, but I don't think we can promise more. Life gets busier and more difficult. C.V. starts university and I finish it this year. So, there are two more chapters to go and most probably there ends our "writer carrier". We enjoyed this trip and we are grateful for the approving comments. We are not against any critic, but please be polite and try to understand that we put our soul in this and we tried hard to write stories worth reading. We may indeed miss cultural differences, but I think the youngsters aren't that tight with traditions. If you think having sex everyday is cheap and pervert, I recommend you revisit your worldview. And if Yunoki isn't a "naughty" person, a person who seeks pleasure aside all other things, then I don't know what he is. *cough*Brainz*cough*

Unfortunately, C.V. faces some serious problems with her eyes so she was unable to type this chapter. But she's better now! :)

Sth irrelevant: I noticed that our fic isn't listed in any community... why's that? Don't we deserve some recognition?

Many thanks to zenophobiaz, Sesshy's Princess Kagome, White Melancholy, Neon Fantasy, darkweb47, lemon-limen, Shiro -Anemone, KrynM, Shadow's Tears, Nagihiko, Sailor Pounder, butterscotchcream, ipple, Lyndel, Gekkabijin, vlakimir, c(dot)amu(dot)isn(dot)gie's, Shazzzz, acw, yueyunko, shinpiteki na mirai, Hand Over the Bishies, sagittariusleo, Twilight Cherry, Wasurerarenu Hitomi, Annalisemarie99, phoebe, Amadoni, Jero .Lionheart. , al2010, feardorcha, naomiyuraki08, WiperineVampire, andrea, kongo, lia, jane, luca, kilo, Kuryu, Taro-Yo, Moonlight Nocturne, chocolateicecream301, ErzaScarlet14, crossmix, White_Kirin, yuenying848, sophie 29 and Bright-Kaori!


	22. Chapter 20 : Amabile

**Chapter 20: Amabile**

Her hair was sticking on her forehead and cheeks. Her hand in her panties was attempting to give her some pleasure, a sense of relief and safety. But she wasn't in the right mood, Kahoko was really pushing it and the release wasn't anywhere near. The frustration soon overwhelmed her and tears started flowing freely from her eyes. Sobs soon followed and filled the empty room. Things kept piling for the last two years – slowly and steadily.

Around three years ago, Hino Kahoko decided she loved the bipolar devil, who happened to be her boyfriend, so much that she was ready to unite her life with his for all of eternity in good and in bad times and all that romantic jazz. It's not like she hadn't experienced living with Yunoki Azuma before. She has been sharing a roof with that person for almost seven years all in all, and she couldn't complain that it wasn't something unmanageable. On the contrary, as their personalities kind of melted into each other, each gaining character attributes of the other, opening up, letting their guard down, it became quite easy to understand each other, communicate and live with each other. Lately though, Kahoko felt they were drifting apart, felt that their relationship became a small off-key note and the vivid colors of the first years were fading and were turning into muted ones. Was it her fault?

She surely had devoted herself to teaching and playing music, she was young, it was natural that Kahoko would want to work a lot, making people around her happy and grow 'bigger'. The part about making people around her happy included making Azuma happy as well. She made progress in cooking, she always remembered important dates and gave gifts to her husband, but… gifts for men are always a bit of a trouble. There aren't so many different 'unique' and 'special' gifts. It comes down to this as nature dictates, after awhile, things got repeated and 'recycled'. And oh well, if Kahoko was to be honest, when you ascend the stair of success, you start prioritizing work over anything else. You get less time for yourself, let alone for others and choosing the right gift, leaving lovey-dovey notes, etc.

What about Azuma? Azuma was and is — always- an ambitious, hard-working, and at the same time, popular person. In the business world, this rarely equates to free time or a personal life. Expanding business, in particular, the flower and kimono chain of shops he owned, in other Japanese islands meant that he had to run from meeting to meeting, increase the hours he stayed at his office rather than his house as well as decrease the hours he spent in the past pampering his wife. By no means did it mean that he cared and loved his Kahoko less, but to be able to communicate feelings, you need to first be able to see the person you want for more than the typical procedures of a day. Plus, it's a painful truth that the romance and burning passion doesn't last very long. One year is an extraordinary case.

Normal or not, the situation should be fixed. It should be changed soon. Kahoko felt terribly lonely lying on their bed alone and having to endure extra stress from waking up very early without her consent really because her body found the wrong time to mess up with her. Azuma had been on a business trip to Hokkaido a week now, e-mailing her here and now to check if she's okay. Kahoko wouldn't want to worry him, would she? So, she always said she was fine. Azuma, probably too busy and too tired, had forgotten to let her on the details of his return, or at least that's what Kahoko was thinking.

She really didn't wish to descend that dark rabbit hole of self-destructing worries of adultery again. She made that mistake once, a month or two ago, when Azuma returned home late at night oozing a strong perfume and found a shirt of his with lipstick on the shirt's collar the next day. Kahoko trusted her spouse and Kahoko is a person, as everybody knows, that tries to see the good in everyone. But Kahoko is a human being with weaknesses and bad moments. Those two days were full of unfortunate events in her workplace; a festival was coming up and her pupils were assigned to perform, but her best violinist got tendonitis and couldn't perform, which meant that she not only had to find a solution for this problem, but also manage the expenses for the festival with a small budget… Her nerves were fragile in other words. Smelling another woman all over him, wasn't that unusual, considering the need for Yunoki Azuma to go to dinners with customers, but the combination of the perfume and her nerves and their relationship gradually getting the label 'boring' in her head AND the lipstick was an explosive one, to say the least. Azuma got his pride awfully hurt at such an accusation and didn't sleep at home for three days in a row. No e-mails, no news and no greetings at all. Kahoko was afraid that he wouldn't want to see her again. She had to show some stubbornness waiting for him outside of the HQ in the cold night for him to come out and meet with her and let her apologize.

After this incident Azuma tried to make-up with her by getting himself a day off and spending it with her. In spite of the good intentions, Kahoko started worrying about other new things. Apart from the morning that passed by mostly sleeping (because both of them were very _very_ tired), Azuma and Kahoko went out for a walk then for a lunch, then returned home for some music practice together, an outstanding dinner made by Azuma, and then lots of cuddling on the sofa and some proper sex after a long time.

**Flashback.**

"The dinner was splendid! I missed your cooking…. You are so much better than me," Kahoko said coming out of the bedroom, where she went to change into a light translucent robe covered with flowers.

"You've learnt from the best so you have acquired the techniques and skills to do it right. Don't be humble. Through the years, you've mastered the 'art'. The meals you prepare are delicious." Azuma smiled, while drying the dishes with a towel. It was a special day and he should show that he could still spoil her.

"Are they?" sadness flickered in Kahoko's eyes. "Do you really taste my bento box or the supper I prepare for us? Hasn't it become a mechanical routine to eat?"

Azuma froze for a second. Yes, he was lying. He always thought of other things while eating instead of savoring the flavors and the textures like he used to when he was younger. He tidied up the kitchen and went to change his clothes as well. "I'll be right back."

"I know, because it's the same for me too. Tonight, I remembered what it means to eat." Their eyes met. "Thank you."

Kahoko put in a mix CD she had created once to ease the atmosphere and sat on the sofa. Soon, Azuma appeared in his yukata, sat next to her and gestured for her to sit on his lap and in his arms. She obeyed silently and flushed a tinge of red. She could hear her heartbeats. When was the last time they had shown affection with honesty? Kahoko's hand shaped a fist — how had everything become so estranged? What were the right words to speak her heart out loud? Could Azuma read her thoughts?

Azuma noticed how her frame and her posture were tense and sad. He knew he had caused part of this. But could things turn back to the way they were? Would he be happy if he had chosen a quieter work life? No. He wouldn't. He might have been tired every day and night, but he didn't regret it. And he was sure Kahoko loved her work as well. Before sleeping every night, exhaustion was written on their foreheads, but there was a sense of fulfillment in their hearts. Azuma stroked her hair with love and kissed the crown of her head.

Kahoko grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart beats.

"I love you!" she yelled at him with a broken voice.

"More than your work?" Azuma cut her in. And she couldn't give an answer.

"I miss you…" she whispered, understanding that she was content with her work and shouldn't talk like a little child, who thinks love is above all, that love is enough a reason for every case.

"I can't promise you anything except for trying." He paused, contemplating if he should come out and tell her. "Kissing you every night, while you sleep and before I close my eyes gives me the strength to go forward. You make me happy just by lying next to me."

"I-I… I didn't know…" Kahoko was left speechless. She thought she had become a convenient stranger. She fell in deep slumber and never realized Azuma's tender gesture.

"I know that this isn't very sound proof of my feelings and I know this doesn't console you much or erase your feelings of loneliness. We should try getting intimate again with every chance."

Kahoko finally smiled at him. "From time to time such days as this one would be an oasis. I can't wait for when the next one will be. In the meantime, could some of those teasing notes you used to write to me have a come-back?"

Azuma chuckled.. "Sure, why not. Remember you asked for it, my lady."

Suddenly, Kahoko remembered the little girl, whom Azuma called "my lady", and whom they met during their stroll. Azuma was very kind and gentle with the kid that approached him in the park; he played with her, chased her, and pushed her on the swing… He seemed to truly enjoy it instead of simply pretending to.

"Would a baby of our own make you smile like today?"

"…" Azuma hadn't really thought about children and blinked at Kahoko's question. "I just found the little one amusing. She was mischievous and reminded me of myself. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. Kids are a great responsibility. I'm… hesitant about whether or not I would be a good father.

Kahoko kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes and convinced herself that she should cherish the last hours of Azuma's day-off. "For now, you are my king and I am at your hands."

"And you are my queen, so you deserve some royal treatment." He kissed her neck and at the same time, undid the belt of her robe. His hands slid slowly from her thigh upwards to her breasts and then up to her shoulder to remove some inches of the fabric. He sucked her skin there, making her shiver from anticipation. Azuma lifted her and switched their bodies to a lying position. "You are beautiful," he said and leaned over…

…Love, love, love is a word so small

let fill me up, up, up, 'till I can't see at all

I want to be blind, only my hands to guide me

to take all of you inside me

City fast asleep, lights hum in the grey

like her breathing will someday…

**End of flashback**

The other new things that she worried ever since that day had to do with the forming of a family. When would be the right time for both of them ― they were busy enough with their work to have problems with their relationship and one more person to care about would be more trouble. How would a baby change their relationship? Was Azuma negative about having a baby? What if she couldn't bear a child? Would Azuma still want her as his wife? She was terrified at her own thoughts. Loneliness can be a bad councilor. Kahoko thought that she would heal her heart if she had a piece of her beloved one, Azuma's baby. She could give up concerts for a while and dedicate herself to being a mother. But was it a good idea? Having a baby involved Azuma, too. What if he got angry with her or even worse, what if he left her? Would being simply a mother satisfy her? What about being a woman?

It was still 8:00 a.m., Sunday. Some of the questions above had been erased in her mind while others were still lingering. After that day-off, both Kahoko and Azuma had returned to their hectic routine. It was like they dreamt a sweet dream. Kahoko decided to sleep a little more.

— • — • —

When Kahoko woke up for the second time that day, she found a suitcase in the living room. Azuma was back but not in the house. She searched for an e-mail or a note that would inform her about her husband's plans, but she didn't find anything. She sighed. The house felt empty and it wasn't a big one. Kahoko didn't want a villa or servants, so they chose something modest. A retire with a view — modest according to Azuma's opinion at least. Kahoko opened the curtains in the living room. The sun glowed over Tokyo and warmed her. It will be fine; she convinced herself and headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two of them.

Azuma entered the house at 5:37 p.m. He found Kahoko sitting on the floor with her back on the sofa and with the big teddy bear he had bought her for a present one White Day. In front of her, there was a variety of his favorite dishes. He understood what happened and felt very guilty.

"Kahoko?" He got no answer. Azuma got worried. Was she sulking or did she feel unwell? He got closer. She was sleeping. She must have dozed off while waiting for him to come. He noticed that her eyes were puffy. She had cried? Did he hurt her that much? "Kahoko?"

"Hmn…" It took some seconds for her to come around. "A-Azuma? Am I dreaming or…?"

"You are not dreaming. I'm back." He took her hand and kissed it. "I thought you were out with friends or for work, so I didn't leave a message. Then again, they called me for a technical problem that occurred and other formalities for which they needed my approval. I wouldn't have known when I would be able to come home anyways." He helped her stand up and took the teddy from her arms, placing it on the sofa, and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. I have already nibbled something at work. I appreciate the gesture; we can keep it for later."

"I'm sorry, I ate too. My stomach was hurting and I needed to fill it. We can keep it, but it's not the same. It won't be fresh like you love it." She didn't return the affections and started tidying up the table, removing all the dishes she prepared and taking them to the kitchen. She was ready to throw them in the trash bin, but Azuma stopped her.

"It's okay. I still want to eat them." He took the plates from her hands and gripped her from the wrists.

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!" Kahoko yelled and tried to free her wrists to hit his chest. "You don't love me anymore, do you? You don't think of me at all!"

"That's not true." Azuma being stronger than her, led her to the other kitchen bench and sandwiched her between the bench and himself. "And you don't send e-mails either.I don't want to be an annoyance." Kahoko's resistance broke and her eyes watered.

Azuma caressed her cheek and the small of her back to relax her. Kahoko searched for his lips, biting it softly. Azuma deepened the kiss soon. They would change; they should change. He wanted her smiles and her body's warmth more often. He wanted to eat properly with Kahoko again. And she wanted these things, too. Azuma turned her around, bent her over the bench and started undressing her. Hurting each other couldn't go on. For now, the longing, the frustration or anger transformed into carnal desire. They did it in the kitchen, continued in the shower, and ended in the bathtub catching their breaths.

— • — • —

Kahoko sank in the foam some centimeters and allowed herself to rest against Azuma's chest. She purred from pleasure like a cat. That was paradise. He kissed her head, took the sponge and started rubbing and washing her body, her shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her stomach, but when he reached her tummy, Kahoko leaned away.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm… yes."

"Don't lie to a professional liar, Hino Kahoko."

Kahoko got scared. What should she say? No, she knew what she should say. The problem was the how. And she was having fun… Azuma wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't spill the beans.

"Oh." She inhaled and exhaled. "Am I a good lover?"

"Huh?" Azuma was taken back. "You never to cease to amuse me. Hmm… let me think…"

"Mouuuu, teaser!" Kahoko turned her body around.

"Can't you tell?"

"To ask you, it means no. Simple logic."

"I guess…" Azuma said with a pretentious skeptical face and Kahoko got the message.

"And… would I make a good mother?" asked Kahoko, avoiding his gaze.

Azuma examined her and wasn't sure how to interpret the question. Was she suggesting that she wanted a baby or that she had one? The reaction he got touching her belly indicated the second option. OMG, OMG, OMG! Kahoko was pregnant! THEY WERE pregnant.

'_Should I get happy or panicked?_' Azuma thought as he stared at her expressionlessly. He wasn't Hihara to burst into grins and yell and celebrate, and he wasn't Tsukimori to think of it as a disaster to his career.

"Azuma?" Kahoko got anxious about the silence and turned to look at him to find an answer. "Does this mean no?"

"Does this mean you carry our baby?" Azuma thought he should check first. It wouldn't be wise to jump to conclusions.

"Y-Yes. Are you mad?"

"You… and I… when?"

"On your day-off, we overslept and I forgot to take the pill. We were also in the right mood… That's the only way to explain it."

"Are you sure? I thought you had your period last month."

"Yes and yes. I checked it with my doctor this week. And without checking, I knew this week has been a hell. Don't dare doubt it's not yours. He or she is bullying me already. I have nausea every morning." Kahoko got sad. "I'm sorry. You don't want it, do you?"

Azuma held her hands in his and although surprise was evident on his features, Kahoko dreaded a bomb, a negative statement. Azuma was just thinking. Okay, Kahoko is pregnant. So? What did he feel about it? Oh, his work, the company he built with his own hands, what would happen to it? Could he have only one thing? Should he choose?

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. It should be something that we would decide together. Please, don't hate me."

Azuma took her hands and kissed them. He smiled. "You'll be a wonderful mother. Let's hope I can become a good father."

* * *

A/N: Amabile means "with love".

Sorry for the long wait! One more chapter and the curtains fall. Listen to "Now Three" by Vienna Teng. They lyrics in this chapter are from her wonderful song — I don't own anything.


End file.
